The Payback
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Permusuhan antara Sasuke dan Gaara sampai pada trek balap dimana Gaara menuntut balas atas perbuatan Sasuke hingga menyeret pemuda polos bernama Naruto di tengah pertarungan mereka/"Don't act like ya dunno. Know what i came for, i will ask for the payback"/SASUNARU/GAANARU/AU/BL/Yaoi/Rape/Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Suara nafas terdengar putus-putus, nyaris kesulitan mengambil oksigen di udara malam musim gugur, dimana segala sesuatu tampak payah. Sulit memilih antara bernafas atau justru mengumpat mengingat kekesalan bercongkol di dadanya.

"Bahwa mulai saat ini—aku- tidak pernah-mengenal Uchiha Sasuke sebagai sahabatku, yang ada-hanya si Brengsek rendahan, penghianat rendah." Amarah itu menguap melalui matanya, menjadi air yang menggenang di mata merahnya. Uap hangat di mulutnya keluar lebih banyak saat nafasnya begitu memburu.

"Cih, aku tidak mengharapkan hal manis seperti bersahabat dengan laki-laki sepertimu. Pecundang Sabaku!" Sasuke tertawa bahkan dia tidak peduli saat mulutnya dipenuhi darah dan terbatuk karena darah di tenggorokannya.

"Bangsat, pergilah ke neraka Sasuke." Gaara berlari dan menghajar Sasuke lebih keras dengan kepalan tangannya tepat di mata pemuda itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau pecundang." Sasuke masih terkekeh meski kini pandangannya memburuk.

"JAGA MULUTMU UCHIHA!"

Pukulan terakhir sebelum Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke dan meninggalkan masa lalunya. Persahabatan mereka telah selesai di hari itu. Dan masa-masa kebersamaan sebagai dua sahabat karib hanya mereka anggap mimpi, bagi mereka tidak akan ada kenangan semacam itu.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Di sisi lain dimana dunia berputar dan jalan hidup yang berbeda berjalan. Seorang pemuda dengan senyum kekanakan tertawa karena kelakar kakak laki-lakinya. Matanya yang besar mengerling polos saat kakaknya dengan gemas mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"Baiklah Naru, sudah cukup. Nah sekarang saatnya aku mengatakan berita baiknya."

"Ya ya, apapun itu katakan saja."

"Seorang temanku mengajakku ke Tokyo, dia memiliki pekerjaan lumayan dan-"

"Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Oh tidak sayangku, bukan _kau_ tapi _kita_. Bulan depan kita akan pindah ke Tokyo."

Dan ini kehidupan lain dari seorang pemuda polos bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya Uzumaki Kyuubi. Mereka adalah adik kakak yang hidup serba kekurangan di pinggiran kota Kyoto, tapi sejak Kyuubi memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran temannya untuk bekerja di Tokyo, itu tidak hanya membawa mereka pada kehidupan baru. Tapi sekaligus menyeret adiknya, Naruto, pada kehidupan di luar dunianya.

.

**THE PAYBACK**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Gaara merasa aliran darahnya berhenti sejenak ketika gelombang syok menekan jantungnya. Ia memasukkan kopling ke gigi tiga dan menekan angka spidometer hingga mencapai kecepatan 6000 _rpm_, membelah kabut malam di Shibuya dengan guncangan di bagian belakang mobil. Gelombang kekuatan menyerbu otot-ototnya, menaikkan adrenalin hingga ke tingkat maksimal. Tangannya mengeratkan peganggan pada setir mobil dan dia bisa merasakan seringai pada sudut bibirnya yang berkedut.

Ia melirik pada angka spidometer sembari mengerutkan kening, kopling turun ke gigi dua saat ia melihat kurva jalan dan menaikkan kembali, memacu mobilnya 10 meter sebelum bibir jembatan terangkat, memisahkan jembatan tersebut menjadi dua dan membuka jalur kapal di bawah. Ia menekan pedal. Merasa tubuhnya menghantam dan tertekan di balik kemudi, ia tak sempat bernafas saat pertama kalinya ban-ban itu 'take off' dari bibir jembatan, menyaksikan bagaimana sungai yang hitam di bawahnya dan bagaimana jembatan dengan beton-beton yang ditarik katrol besar mengangkat. Ia berada di awang-awang, menyadari bahwa dirinya lepas kontrol dan membuat mobilnya lebih tepat disebut 'terbang' di banding 'lompatan jauh'.

Laki-laki itu merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan dan bebas, melirik sekilas pada cat kinclong di badan Skyline 7 miliknya dari kaca spion sebelum ia mengatur kopling saat mendarat. Ban-nya menghantam beton jalanan dengan keras dan nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan pada jalan sebelum ia kembali menguasai line.

Orang-orang bersiul dan bertepuk tangan saat ia berhenti di ujung jalan, membuka Skyline miliknya dengan elegan sebelum menerima kepalan tinju di tangan.

"Sialan kau, yang tadi itu keren sekali!" ujar Kiba dengan cengiran yang langsung memamerkan keseluruhan giginya. Gaara berdecih melihatnya, sangat tidak 'Kiba' saat melihatnya di trek seperti ini.

"Kupikir kau bisa jadi pilot setelah ini, _buddy."_ Yahiko berteriak dari atas kap Nissan GT-R miliknya.

Dan setelah Yahiko selesai bicara, mobil-mobil lain tiba di garis finish seperti barang rongsokan setelah balapan mereka yang cepat dan penuh kejutan (seperti jembatan yang mengangkat sebagai _surprise _garis finish), terimakasih pada Deidara untuk ide jembatan itu, dasar setan, tapi jujur saja itu memuaskan.

Umpatan dari peserta lain setelah membanting pintu mobil dan Gaara mendapati dirinya meringis saat melihat sebuah genesis hijau gelap kehilangan LED dan begitu reot pada bagian belakangnya, yah persetan itu bukan urusannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, menikmati _beat_ dari sound besar hasil modifikasi salah satu mobil (yang tidak tertarik untuk disebutkan jenisnya) dengan cat ungu.

Dari kejauhan dia mendengar seseorang memanggil. Saat ia memalingkan wajah ia melihat Utakata berteriak begitu kencang, rasanya pria kecil itu sedang meneriaki gendang telinganya.

"Hei ayam, siapa yang memesan ayam?" alisnya berkerut.

"Androgini ini mencari si Pemesan ayam gorengnya. Cepat ambil, oh Chouji! Kemari, sebelum kuhabiskan ayam ini." Sekonyong-konyong pemandangan di depannya tidak hanya Chouji yang datang menghampiri sekotak ayam goreng di tangan Utakata, tapi orang-orang di sekitar mereka seperti membentuk pusaran dan berlari menghampiri pemuda itu, begitu ricuh hingga Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan dan ikut arus, matanya melotot saat mendapati tiba-tiba kepala Utakata berubah menjadi ayam goreng.

Dan...dia terbangun dari mimpinya, memandang sekitarnya..

Ia bisa mengingat sedang tertidur di sofa lantai dua, teman-temannya masih tetap berada di tempat mereka bermain _gambling card_ dengan gadis-gadis di sampingnya, yang lainnya di lantai satu, sibuk memoles mobil mereka. Ini adalah garasi pribadi milik Gaara, ia meletakkan beberapa mobilnya disini, sekaligus mobil temannya. Ini rumah kedua baginya, garasi pribadi ini menjadi markas regu mereka.

Utakata berteriak di lantai satu, memanggil Chouji untuk pesanan ayamnya, nyaris sama seperti di mimpi. Gaara mengusap wajahnya, ia mendengus kesal lalu berdiri dari sofa dan melihat ke lantai satu sambil memandang tajam kawannya yang mengangkat bahu. Mereka mempermasalahkan ayam, sangat konyol.

Pandangannya mengarah pada pemuda dengan topi dan seragam bertuliskan 'Chiky Chicken' warna merah dan kuning, Gaara tidak bisa melihat wajahnya tapi ia bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana wajah pria atau entah wanita tersebut yang sedang memandang garasi miliknya, pandangan semacam terpukau dan Gaara tidak heran dengan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Deidara yang sibuk memeriksa 'torpedo' pada Porsche Carrera warna kuning mengkilatnya. Dia pasti senang dengan hadiah kecil itu sejak pertarungan terakhir di trek X, sungguh balas dendam yang manis sejak ia kehilangan Subaru grey miliknya.

Saat mengembalikan pandangannya kembali pada kurir makanan itu, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa itu adalah seorang pemuda. Topinya dilepas saat Chouji menyerahkan beberapa lembar won, pemuda itu mengangguk –atau semacam mengucapkan terimakasih- tapi pemuda itu tidak langsung pergi, ia masih memandang sekitar, tampak belum puas melihat garasinya. Lalu pandangan pemuda itu jatuh pada matanya, Gaara akhirnya mengetahui bagaimana wajahnya. Dan ia salah dengan dugaan bahwa itu adalah seorang pemuda, dia lumayan cantik dengan kulit tannya yang mengkilat karena keringat di bawah pantulan lampu. Gaara tidak melakukan apapun, ia tetap diam bahkan ketika sosok itu menganggukkan kepala padanya. Ia hanya memandang sosok itu hingga menghilang di ujung pintu garasi.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Itu adalah rabu malam yang bergulir lambat bagi Naruto. Ia baru saja mengantarkan pesanan ayam ke sebuah garasi besar dengan banyak koleksi _supercar_ yang mahal dan ia baru pertama kali melihat langsung sebuah Dodge Viper, masih jelas di otaknya bagaimana mobil bewarna merah itu terlihat mengkilap dan ia pernah mendengar harganya mencapai hingga US$97.395 untuk satu buah mobil tanpa modifikasi. Sungguh, Ya Tuhan, orang-orang di garasi itu bukan orang sembarangan, terlebih seorang laki-laki yang berdiri dengan tatapan dingin dari lantai dua. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika Tokyo memiliki tempat semacam itu, daerah itu berada di pinggiran Shibuya. Tidak terlalu ramai tapi tidak terlalu sepi.

Ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 9 malam. Saatnya kembali ke restauran dan mengakhiri kerja sambilannya di hari ini. Besok pagi ia memiliki kelas bahasa Prancis di jam 8. Dan dia tidak boleh terlambat, sebagai murid beasiswa di SMA elite Konoha dia tidak boleh melanggar peraturan.

Jalanan Tokyo di jam 9 malam saat ini –entah mengapa hanya- terdiri dari nyala lampu merah, tiupan angin malam yang kadang-kadang merambat sampai tulang belakang, serta deru mobil yang melaju teratur di jalanan sepi. Naruto mengetuk jari telunjuknya pada stang motor saat ia berhenti dan menunggu di lampu merah, menanti pergantian warna. Perempatan itu sepi bagaimanapun hanya ada dia disana, pikirnya.

Setelah lampu merah ini, di ujung jalan belok ke kanan dia sudah sampai ke restauran. Cepat pulang dan memasak makan malam untuk kakaknya Kyuubi, hari ini kakaknya mendapat shift malam sampai setengah sebelas. Ia bekerja sebagai kuli proyek apartemen dengan gaji lumayan.

Lampu lalu lintas berganti dan scotter Naruto melaju pelan dengan gas rendah di awal, namun ia dikagetkan dengan mobil yang melaju cepat dari arah kanan. Dengan panik Naruto menekan remnya, membuat motornya kehilangan kendali dan jatuh tepat di tengah perempatan, di antara empat zebra cross. Naruto merintih, tangannya sakit dan kakinya lebih buruk lagi, pergelangan kakinya terkilir dan lutut serta bahunya lecet. Meski lecet bukanlah masalah namun bengkak di bawah lukanya benar-benar menyiksa.

Ia terduduk di tengah jalan dengan wajah meringis, memandang mobil yang tidak tahu diri itu justru melaju ke arahnya kembali dan memutarinya, memberikan atraksi 'drift' dengan 5 kali putaran. Membuat suara decitan nyaring dari ban, serta desisan _twin-turbocharged_ dengan muntahan tenaga nyaris 300hp memberikan rasa cemas di telinga Naruto saat mobil hitam (yang baru-baru ini diketahui olehnya sebagai McLaren MP4 12C) berkapasitas 3.800cc itu mendekat ke arahnya.

Seorang pemuda di balik kacamata hitamnya berdecih memandang Naruto yang terlihat payah dari balik kemudi. Matanya yang tajam memandang pemuda itu, melirik sekilas pada motor butut yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu di samping tempat duduknya, menggas perlahan dan membawa mobilnya mendekat.

"Hey _ferret_, ini sebagai ganti rugi." Lalu ia melemparkan lembaran uang dollar yang melayang di atas kepala Naruto seperti konfeti. Dan pemuda asing itu pergi dengan menancap gas hingga deru mobilnya masih terdengar sampai di ujung jalan.

Naruto masih terpaku di tempatnya, memandang dolar-dolar itu yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Baiklah, seseorang (yang mungkin saja mantan anggota sirkus) dengan _supercar, _baru saja meluncur mengelilinginya dan nyaris membunuhnya, setelah itu...boom konfeti dollar melayang di atas kepalanya seperti kertas kelap kerlip dengan pita resmi AS.

Naruto menatap uang-uang itu dan melirik motornya. Lalu ia memungutinya dan segera pergi dari sana dengan badan super pegal.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Pesta tadi membuatnya puas, itu adalah perayaan setelah balapan musim semi kemarin, pertandingan pertamanya di jalanan Tokyo. Dan balapan terbaik di dua musim terakhir sejak trek musim gugur di Santarem. Ditambah lagi layanan Sakura, mantan tunangan sahabatnya yang dia rebut, membuatnya sedikit letih. Ia kembali ke rumahnya di daerah apartemen elite Shibuya. Rumah aslinya berada di California, dia baru saja pindah 3 bulan lalu setelah menyelesaikan trek terakhir.

Di jalan menuju apartemen ia melihat kurir makanan, sedikit iseng ia mengerjai kurir tersebut, pura-pura nyaris menabrak dan membuatnya ketakutan dengan suara mesin McLeran miliknya. Mata kelamnya yang tajam menyipit di balik kacamata hitamnya. Melihat ketakutan di wajah kurir dan merasa sedikit iba melihat kurir manis yang –sedikit- membuatnya ingin memungutnya dan melemparnya sebagai penghangat ranjang tapi dia cukup letih jadi ia hanya melemparkan beberapa lembar dollar padanya sebagai ganti rugi sekaligus kebaikan hatinya di hari yang baginya cukup menggembirakan.

Lalu ia pergi dengan gerungan mesin mobil yang melaju cepat.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Sekolah di mulai pukul 8 dengan mata pelajaran bahasa Prancis. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran itu, menarik tapi cukup sulit di praktekkan. Orang-orang berbicara dengan hidung mereka dalam beberapa kata, seperti terserang flu. Dan Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik.

Meski kelasnya membosankan namun itu lebih baik daripada jam istirahat, karena baginya jam istirahat adalah jelmaan neraka. Di sekolah elite seperti ini hanya berisi oleh orang-orang kaya dan berotak encer, Naruto adalah golongan yang berotak encer. Hanya saja ia tidak memiliki teman. Dia sendiri dan terbully. Mereka melakukan semua itu pada murid beasiswa, ada total 9 orang di sana.

Meskipun memiliki teman yang sama-sama terbully bukan berarti dia tenang, tapi murid beasiswa lain menjadikan diri mereka budak; mengerjakan PR siswa lain, menjadi pelayan siswa lain, dan menjadikan diri mereka begitu rendah untuk siswa lain. Dan Naruto masih memiliki harga diri.

"Tunjukkan pada kami apa yang kau punya?" seorang pemuda kurus dan tinggi menyentaknya di dinding. Kawan-kawannya melingkar di sekitarnya seperti tanaman merambat.

"Pemuda miskin ini sepertinya hanya memiliki otak saja." Ujar pemuda lain.

"Wajah manisnya seperti banci saja." Seorang murid perempuan mencemoohnya "Membuatku risih."

Lalu dia mendorong Naruto dari satu anak ke anak lain seperti mengoper bola. Dan operan terakhir adalah sebuah goal yang hebat. Sebab ia menabrak seseorang dan menyebabkan minuman seseorang tumpah di seragam seorang yang wajahnya terlihat cukup asing bagi semua orang meski demikian wajah itu membuat semua orang terpukau.

Mata hitamnya melirik seragamnya yang tertumpah minuman. Wajahnya masih datar.

"_Well, m'first day and i got a welcoming party_?" ia mendengus, lalu ia merebut minuman salah satu siswa disana, mendorong tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil darinya ke tembok.

"_Who are ya_?" ia mendesis.

"_N-Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto desu_." Ujar Naruto. Ia tak berani memandang mata hitam di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Simpan di otak tidak bergunamu itu untuk tidak mencari masalah denganku, kau paham?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, ia mendekatkan diri dan berbisik di telinga Naruto "_Get the hell out of my face!_" sambil menyiramkan minuman kaleng di tangannya ke atas kepala Naruto.

Lalu Naruto segera menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke...

.

.

Sejak itu hari-hari di sekolahnya semakin berat. Sejak masuknya seseorang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang dalam sekejab waktu dia menjelma menjadi King of Konoha Gakuen. Pamornya meroket bukan hanya karena dia tampan, kaya dengan koleksi mobilnya, dan memiliki gadis cantik bernama Sakura (ratu SMA Konoha) namun juga karena dia brengsek.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Malam itu Naruto selesai dengan kerja sambilannya di jam 7 malam. Shiftnya mundur 2 jam setelah pengelola restauran memutuskan membuka 24jam. Benar-benar gila, pikirnya mereka mau menyamai McDonald? Baiklah, terserah.

Malam itu saat menuju jalan pulang, Naruto berhenti di vanding machine membeli sekaleng kopi panas seperti biasa. Namun malam itu dekat vanding machine ada seorang pria dengan jaket kulit duduk di sana dengan minuman isotonik di tangannya.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli, hanya saja pemuda itu terus diam. Melamunkan sesuatu.

"Permisi, mmhh aku memiliki sedikit makanan di sini, kau mau?" Naruto membuka suara.

Pemuda itu meliriknya, cukup lama memandangnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekotak ayam tepung. Sebenarnya hidup Naruto tidak bisa dibilang mewah hanya karena dia sering makan ayam, itu semua sisa penggorengan yang diam-diam disisihkan temannya di restauran yang bekerja di bagian dapur.

Naruto mengangkat alis dengan heran pada pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya diam, namun dia tidak menyadari jika matanya membulat lebih besar dan bagaimana senyum ceria itu justru menampakkan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Naruto yang polos.

"Apa itu?" pemuda itu membuka suara.

"Ayam." Jawab Naruto, ia menyodorkan ayam yang disumpitnya pada si pemuda.

Pemuda itu nampak berpikir. Pandangannya seolah tidak percaya pada makanan di hadapannya meski kemudian ia membuka mulut dan melahap ayam tersebut. Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Enak kan?"

"Tidak buruk." Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu sambil mengunyah ayam di dalam mulutnya "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku suka membeli kopi kaleng disini sambil melihat jalanan. Setelah selesai _partime job_ aku selalu kesini." Ujar Naruto sambil melihat jalanan, matanya bergerak mengawasi bagaimana kendaraan melaju, berhenti, sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Rasanya seperti dia berhenti sejenak dari detak jantung dunia, duduk dan merasa bebas dari rutinitas. Saat-saat seperti ini ia menikmati hidupnya dengan cara sederhana.

Pria di sampingnya menegak isotoniknya lalu melirik Naruto "Apa yang bagus dari melihat jalanan?" tanyanya.

"Aku merasa bebas, duduk disini, terpisah dari rutinitas orang seperti sebuah program komputer. Sebelum kembali lagi ke kehidupan, memasak makan malam, belajar, mengantarkan susu dan koran di pagi hari, lalu berangkat sekolah dan _partime job_ lagi di restauran. Tapi disini untuk sementara aku merasa seperti tidak menjadi apa-apa, tenang dan seperti jatuh ke pusaran deru kendaraan." Ujar Naruto begitu saja, ia tidak berpikir saat mengucapkanya. Ia hanya mengucapkan saja, membuat perkataannya mengalir.

Tanpa sadar laki-laki itu tersenyum. Baru pertama kali seseorang berpikir seperti itu tentang jalanan, tapi itu sama seperti pertama kali ia berpikir betapa luarbiasanya jalanan hingga dia memutuskan tergila-gila dengan aspal, ban mobil, kap mengkilap, mesin turbo, dan bau gasoline.

"Kau tahu, aku tertarik dengan pikiranmu itu." Ujarnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan mendapati wajah tampan di sampignya tersenyum. Lalu dia juga ikut tersenyum. Selanjutnya suasana lebih baik dengan kata-kata pendek. Obrolan pendek itu membawa aliran pertama yang membawa Naruto sebelum menuju pusaran paling besar.

Nyaris setiap malamnya mereka akan bertemu di tempat itu, meminum sesuatu semacam isotonik dan kopi kaleng lalu berbicara kata-kata pendek. Laki-laki di sampingnya lebih banyak bicara dibanding pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan Naruto mengenalnya sebagai Sabaku Gaara. Mereka menjadi semakin akrab dengan pertemuan kecil itu.

.

.

"Di mana kau sekolah?" Gaara bertanya menaikkan alisnya.

"Konoha, kau tahu sekolah dengan bangunan elite itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Wah, kau orang kaya?" Gaara menyeletuk.

"Tidak, yang benar saja, orang kaya tidak ada yang _partime job_. Aku dapat beasiswa di sana...dan kau? Aku hanya tahu sedikit tentangmu bahwa namamu Sabaku Gaara dan kau suka minum isotonik." Ujar Naruto.

Gaara tertawa dengan ucapan Naruto yang polos. Benar juga pasti hanya itu yang pemuda cantik itu tahu tentangnya. Tapi sebaliknya, Gaara tahu lebih banyak tentang Naruto bahwa dia adalah pekerja _partime _ sebagai pengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari dan kurir ayam di malam hari. Lalu dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya di apartemen kecil yang dekat dengan pabrik boneka dimana setiap liburan sekolah ia menjadi pemasang kancing boneka disana lalu dia juga murid beasiswa di SMA Konoha. Lucu sekali bahwa Gaara mengetahui beberapa hal kecil tentang Naruto seperti pemuda itu memiliki mata besar yang cemerlang dan senyum malaikat dengan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi serta bagaimana suara tawanya yang kekanakan seringkali membuat hatinya sendiri menghangat.

"Aku murid SMA juga. Kelas 3 di SMA Suna—"

"SMA Suna?" Naruto memotong ucapannya. Matanya melotot.

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya Tuhan, kau hebat sekali, SMA Suna sekolah impian pemuda Jepang. Kau pastilah sangat cerdas dan kaya, dan kelas tiga? Aku harus memanggilmu Gaara _Senpai."_ Ujarnya.

Gaara terkekeh lalu mengacak rambut Naruto "Yang benar saja, panggil aku _Nii-san_. Dan kupikir sekolah itu biasa saja."

Naruto membalikkan badannya ke Gaara dan dengan tekanan antusias dia berujar "Mereka memasuki Yale dengan peringkat tinggi dan jangan lupakan tahun lalu SMA Suna masuk sebagai daftar SMA terbanyak yang mengirimkan siswanya ke Harvad." Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Gaara tidak tertarik, ia menatap bosan jalanan.

"Kau tidak baca koran?" Naruto bertanya dengan tidak percaya.

"_I don't read the newspaper is because they all have...ugly prints." _Katanya sambil meminum isotoniknya lagi _"And ya know, i prefer to drink vodka instead isotonic."_ Ujarnya.

Naruto diam saja mendengarkannya. Lalu dia terbangun dari lamunannya saat Gaara menarik tangannya setelah melempar botoh isotoniknya ke tong sampah.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ketempat yang lebih menarik dibanding memperhatikan jalanan seperti kutu. Akan kuperlihatkan dunia dimana kau akan merasa jauh lebih bebas."

Naruto tidak pernah mengira bahwa Gaara akan menariknya mendekati sebuah Alfa Romero Giulietta merah yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka. Selama ini setiap kali dia bersama Gaara duduk menikmati jalanan, dia selalu bertanya-tanya sedang apa mobil-mobil mewah yang selalu berganti-ganti itu terparkir di pinggir jalan depan toko sepatu? siapa pemilik yang meninggalkan mobilnya untuk dipamerkan di pinggir jalan seperti itu? Dan kenyataan bahwa semua mobil-mobil yang selama ini dipertanyaakan oleh Naruto adalah milik Gaara membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Gaara adalah seorang _pemuda kaya raya_.

Tangan itu dengan mudah memasangkan sabuk pengaman di badan Naruto dan ia bisa melihat begitu dekat wajah Gaara. "Aku bukan pengendara." Ujarnya sambil memasangkan sabuk pengaman. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya?

Dan saat mobil itu menyala, Naruto bisa merasakan desisan halus dari mesin mobil, sofa kulit yang luar biasa nyaman dengan interior super mewah di dalamnya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah bermimpi menaiki sebuah _supercar _seperti ini.

Sebelum Gaara melajukan mobilnya, pria itu menatapnya sekilas dan tersenyum lalu mobil itu melaju begitu cepat. Deru mesin yang halus bahkan bisa dirasakan sampai tulang punggung Naruto, sekarang dia tahu apa maksud Gaara dimana dia berkata bukanlah seorang pengendara, dia mungkin pembalap. Dia melihat bagaimana jalanan seperti hanya milik mobil ini, begitu halus, kencang. Ia melirik Gaara yang menaikan kecepatan sampai 196km/jam di skyway. Dia tersentak ke belakang dan mengkhawatirkan bahwa polisi akan menangkap mereka.

"Mobil-mobil itu buatan pabrik. Mereka tidak bisa menjangkau mobil yang melaju seperti kilat." Ujar Gaara saat menyadari kekhawatiran Naruto.

"Tidakkah kita terlalu cepat _Nii-san?"_ ia mengernyit. Spidometer semakin merambat naik.

"Tidak." Ujar Gaara.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Beberapa hari ini anggota regu melihat perubahan pemimpin mereka terlebih Yahiko yang sangat sensitive dengan perubahan pola perilaku seseorang. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini Gaara seringkali tersenyum diam-diam untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Pria itu masih dingin dan datar tapi dia jauh lebih ramah. Bahkan setelah Utakata menghancurkan Noble M600 merah miliknya di trek Narita dia hanya memberikan gumaman dan pergi meninggalkan trek dengan wajah datarnya. Jika itu Gaara yang biasa maka dia akan menaikkan alisnya, mengerutkan kening, dan berkata dengan nada super dingin "Aku tidak suka kekalahan, pastikan aku mendapatkan mobil blablabla itu sebagai gantinya." Di tambah lagi Gaara selalu menghilang di jam 7 malam, pergi entah kemana dan baru kembali ke garasi pukul 9 malam. Dua jam menghilang setiap hari adalah hal yang aneh.

Sejujurnya perubahan seperti itu lebih banyak ke sisi positive, setidaknya Gaara lebih banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi. Hanya saja Yahiko masih penasaran mengenai perubahan drastis itu sebelum Deidara menyeletuk jika alpha mereka mungkin sedang jatuh cinta. _The hell_, itu kemungkinan kecil meski Yahiko tidak menampik jika kemungkinan seperti itu ada. Tunggu sampai Gaara membawa siapa orangnya baru Yahiko percaya.

Trek kali ini mereka akan berlomba dengan sebuah regu yang menamai garasi mereka _Taka, _sejujurnya itu bukan regu terkenal sampai 3 bulan lalu nama mereka meroket setelah kemenangan besar di Kyoto selama 2 musim. Kabarnya mereka memiliki alpha baru yang berasal dari Amerika.

Ia baru saja menghubungi Gaara untuk datang ke arena, ini trek yang sama dimana Utakata kalah bulan lalu.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Pria itu membawa mereka ke sebuah arena yang sangat ramai. Begitu ramai. Penuh dengan anak muda dan mobil-mobil mewah dengan berbagai modifikasi. Gaara berhenti di salah satu sudut keramaian. Dan keluar dari mobil. Sedangkan Naruto dengan buru-buru melepas sabuk pengamannya dan sebelum ia membuka pintu, laki-laki itu membukakannya untuknya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah bagaimana kerumunan itu bersiul ke arah mereka, ia melihat banyak dari mereka terlihat seumuran atau lebih tua darinya dengan beberapa yang berpakaian nyentrik. Gadis-gadis super seksi yang bergelayut manja di bahu laki-laki. Tempat itu riuh dengan suara musik _beat_ dari sound system besar. Beberapa menari menikmati musik seperti lantai dansa di diskotik jalanan, dan jangan lupakan puluhan _supercar_ luar biasa yang terparkir disana. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mendapati pemandangan yang tidak biasa seperti adegan ciuman dan aktivitas erotis lainnya.

Mata besarnya memandang Gaara, meminta jawaban. Ia terlihat begitu asing dan tidak nyaman.

Gaara menarik tangannya, membawanya ke gerombolan pemuda. Disana mereka –atau lebih tepatnya Gaara- disambut oleh seseorang.

"Sialan kau, kami menunggu lama. Apa yang kau lakukan? Bersenang-senang di hotel heh?" pria itu memukul bahu Gaara dan menyeringai.

"_Shut fuck up."_ Ujar Gaara.

"Wah wah wah, siapa anak lugu ini?" seseorang menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Naruto.

"Singkirkan tanganmu darinya, Kiba. Kau menakutinya." Ujar Gaara.

"_Okay, sir."_ Kiba langsung mengangkat tangannya ke atas, disertai seringaian dan matanya mengerling ke arah anggota lain. Ia melihat mata Yahiko berkilat.

"Jadi benar seperti yang Deidara katakan bahwa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" ujar Yahiko menyelidik.

Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. Dia menarik Naruto "Apapun itu, namanya Uzumaki Naruto, jangan ganggu pemuda ini."

"Dia anggota baru? Kau merekrutnya?" tanya Chouji tertarik, mengabaikan gadis-gadis cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Diamlah, dia sudah katakan itu. Jangan tanya lagi." Ujar Yahiko akhirnya meski Gaara tidak mengatakan dengan jelas siapa pemuda itu dan apa hubungannya dengan Gaara, yang jelas Gaara tertarik padanya hingga mengajaknya ke trek.

Gaara menyenderkan badannya di samping Dogde Changer ungu milik Utakata. Naruto di sampingnya diam sambil melihat-lihat mobil di sekitarnya, jelas dia sedang berada di lingkungan _pemuda kaya raya._ Gaara berbisik di telinganya berusaha berbicara di sela-sela lantunan musik _beat_ yang keras "Naru, _welcome in my world. _Kau akan melihat bahwa jalanan benar-benar mengasikkan." Dan setelah itu ia mengerti bahwa Gaara tidak hanya seorang _pemuda kaya raya_ tapi dia bukan pemuda biasa.

"_Nii-san,_ aku tahu ini arena balap. Tapi apa kau akan balapan saat ini?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya, Gaara menghadap Naruto, menaikkan tubuh mungil itu di kap mobil Utakata lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak untuk hari ini, aku hanya menonton, Deidara.." Gaara menunjuk seorang pria lain yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang dengan tampilan sepeti rapper "...yang akan bertanding."

"Dimana mereka?" lalu ia bertanya pada laki-laki bernama Chouji.

"Di sana..." Chouji menunjuk lurus ke depan. Di sela orang-orang yang menari di arena balap. Seorang pria lain duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil mengunyah sesuatu di mulut, sebelah tangannya memeluk seorang wanita cantik berbaju seksi. "...mereka semakin kuat sejak alpha mereka datang."

Alisnya naik lebih tinggi dan Naruto bisa mendengar decihan kecil milik Gaara lalu ia mengumamkan sebuah nama. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto bisa mendengar nama itu, ia mengangkat alisnya, ia hafal benar siapa pemilik nama itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat seorang pria berjalan ke arah mereka bersama beberapa orang. Matanya membulat, Ya Tuhan itu sungguh Uchiha Sasuke, monster mimpi buruknya di sekolah.

"_It's been a long time without you my best friend. Fuckin' glad to see ya again here."_ Ujar Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan. Ia melirik pada Gaara dan melihat rahang pria itu mengeras.

"Tentu saja."Gaara mengatur emosinya dengan cepatmeski sempat terlihat percikan kebencian di matanya. "Kau membawanya kemari?" Gaara melirik seorang wanita cantik di sampingnya, Sakura, lebih dari yang Naruto tahu bahwa wanita cantik itu adalah kekasih Sasuke.

"Begitulah, kau tak berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya sehingga seseorang mungkin saja mengambilnya dariku kan?" Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura singkat. Dan Naruto mendelik bahwa tidak tahu sopannya si Jung itu.

Gaara tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum "Ya, kau benar. Tapi tergantung apakah dia jalang atau tidak" dia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang diam saja tidak membalas kata-katanya "Kapan kau tiba di Tokyo?"

"Cukup lama untuk menjalankan sekolah membosankan di Konoha." Ujar Sasuke "Dan ah, siapa ini?" Sasuke memandang Naruto, dan sumpah demi apapun Naruto berdoa agar Sasuke tidak mengenalinya. Bagaimana pun juga seluruh sekolah mengenalnya sebagai mangsa empuk untuk di bully "Peliharaanmu? Kau gay sekarang Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke Sarkastik.

"_I just wanna warn you_, Deidara adalah lawan tangguh di trek. Temanmu itu harus hati-hati, pastikan dia tidak menangis setelahnya." Gaara mengalihkan obrolan dan Sasuke –meski berdecih- dia menyeringai.

"Neji, _he dont let em breathe with his skill, so too late to turn back for Deidara. We got war, Sabaku._"

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Deru mobil mengaung seperti serigala buas di arena balap. Lampu LED menyala menyilaukan dan bagaimana knalpot mobil-mobil itu menjulurkan lidah api. Gaara masih bersandar di kap Alfa Romero Giulietta merah miliknya dengan Naruto yang memandang takjub pada kecepatan para _supercar_ sejak seseoarng berteriak _'Start'_ meninggalkan panas knalpot pada garis start dan mobil-mobil itu mulai melaju kesetanan. Ia bisa melihat Porsche Carrera warna kuning milik Deidara memimpin di urutan pertama dengan sebuah Ferarri Enzo hitam yang membayang di belakangnya.

Gaara bilang ini adalah pertandingan kedua Deidara sejak keluar dari rumah sakit sejak pertandingan di Sapporo terakhir kali. Dia mengalami kecelakaan saat bertanding di Abu Dhabi dimana akhirnya dia dipulangkan paksa oleh orang tuanya ke Tokyo. Pertandingan itu membuatnya patah tulang dan geger otak. Tapi bukan Deidara namanya jika meninggalkan arena balap, dia adalah laki-laki keras kepala dengan ide balapan gila. Deidara juga memiliki rencana baik yang selalu muncul saat keadaan genting terlebih dia tidak memiliki rasa takut.

Dia berbicara banyak hal dengan Gaara sejak pemuda itu mulai menjelaskan sesuatu tentang balapan, mobil, dan kebebasan. Tapi saat Gaara sibuk berbicara denga seorang temannya bernama Yahiko dan Kiba, Naruto merasa seseorang tengah memperhatikannya. Lalu disanalah ia mendapat sepasang mata hitam tajam memperhatikannya dari atas kap Aston Martin Vanquish hitam miliknya.

Entah apa yang sedang dilihat Sasuke darinya, tapi jelas pria itu memiliki pemikiran buruk yang sedang dirancang di otaknya. Naruto tidak bisa banyak berharap jika Sasuke tidak tahu siapa dirinya. Bagaimana pun Sasuke pernah menjadi salah satu orang yang membully-nya di sekolah.

.

.

Pertandingan itu nyaris selesai saat jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam. Ia bersyukur bahwa kakaknya Kyuubi sedang pergi ke Kyoto menghadiri pesta lajang sahabat lamanya dan baru pulang lusa nanti. Di ujung jalan dengan kecepatan menakutkan, nyala lampu menyilaukan pandangan, orang-orang begitu hening menanti siapa pemenangnya dan di sampingnya Gaara tampak begitu tenang. Tapi sesuadahnya ia menarik senyum di ujung bibirnya. Dan Naruto mengerti bahwa Gaara merasakan sesuatu semacam perasaan lega yang tergambar di matanya.

Mobil itu melaju, warna kuningnya yang mencolok dan deru mesinnya mendekati garis akhir. Itu Deidara dengan Porsche Carrera-nya. Nampak sedikit peyokan di badan mobil dan rusak pada lampu LED.

"Oh astaga, kasihan mobilnya!" ujar Naruto.

"Tidak Jae, justru kau harus mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dia memenangkan balapan ini." Ujar Gaara

"Apa—"

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara, suara teriakan Utakata terdengar di keramaian "Pesta di apartemenku!" ujarnya sambil memeluk leher Deidara.

"Bagus sekali bocah, _Good job!" _ujar Gaara.

"_Thanks alpha."_ Balas Deidara dengan seringaian.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu, tapi aku prihatin dengan mobilmu." Ujar Naruto.

"Oh terimakasih _Mrs. Alpha_, jangan khawatir dengan itu, aku akan membawanya ke bengkel." Ujar Deidara santai sambil berjalan melewati mereka dengan seringai kemenangan.

"_See_!" Gaara berujar padanya.

Selanjutnya seseorang menghampiri mereka, wajahnya dingin dan Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang tidak memiliki mood baik. Di sampingnya seseorang bernama Neji dengan wajah kekanakannya serta beberapa orang nampak berkilat memandang Gaara.

"Bagus sekali, kuucapkan selamat atas kemenangan teammu. Tapi ingat bahwa ini hanya pemanasan, sampai jumpa di lain trek, Sabaku." Dan Sasuke pergi bersama Sakura yang ia rangkul lehernya.

"_Don't act like ya dunno. Know what i came for, i will ask for the The Payback."_ Ujar Gaara dingin.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, tersenyum dengan seringaian kejam dan mata hitamnya yang tajam berkilat _"I ain't never ran from a ridefight. Just wait for that."_

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Ini pertama kali nulis Sasunaru. Semoga kalian suka, salam kenal namaku Ivy

Sebenarnya aku pernah post ini dengan pair Yunjae tapi aku pikir lebih greget kalau Sasunaru. Yeaah, aku sudah lama suka banget pair Sasunaru dan selama ini cuma baca aja. Tapi sekarang, akhirnya jadi author juga. Moga kalian suka ya...

Kritik dan saran ditunggu, review bagi Ivy itu peting banget buat moo booster. Aku bakal update cepet kalau review banyak soalnya semangat nulis jadi meningkat, hehe

Jaa nee~

-with love Ivyluppin-


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PAYBACK**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

_._

.

Chapter 2

.

Seseorang pernah berpendapat tentang waktu. Bahwa waktu terlalu lamban bagi orang-orang yang menunggu, terlalu cepat untuk orang-orang yang ketakutan, terlalu panjang untuk orang-orang yang meratap dan terlalu pendek untuk orang-orang yang merayakan. Tapi Gaara memberitahunya bahwa waktu tidak pernah terlalu berlebihan untuk menemukan seseorang dan mencoba hal baru.

Ini adalah 4 bulan sejak ia mengenal Sabaku Gaara dan empat hari sejak pria berambut merah itu mengajaknya ke trek, dunia baru yang bagi Naruto tampak begitu asing. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan mendatangi tempat dimana itu berada di luar lingkaran dunianya, dunia Gaara adalah dunia di balik punggungnya dimana dia mustahil untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan punggung itu. Tapi Gaara mengenalkannya, pria itu memimpinnya dan melindunginya. Naruto cukup tahu bagaimana dunia malam, tapi Gaara memberinya kesempatan untuk menikmati kehidupan melalui ban-ban mobil. Dia tidak pernah menjerumuskan. Dan mengenal Gaara adalah hal baru.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Tiga hari setelah Gaara mengajaknya ke trek, Naruto mendapati dirinya kepayahan menghadapi perlakuan teman-teman sekolahnya. Ada banyak sampah yang mereka masukan ke loker, paku yang mereka sebar di sekitar tempat duduknya, pakaian sekolahnya yang mereka lempar ke kolam renang, tugas sekolahnya yang tebakar, dan lain-lain.

Selama setahun sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, Naruto selalu mencari tahu mengapa ia menjadi target bully nomor satu di sekolah. Ia berpikir mungkin saja ini ada hubungannya karena ia berbeda, yah kau tahu, dia miskin dan tidak punya orang tua tapi akhir-akhir ini ia banyak menemukan alasan lain. Bahwa ia termasuk ke dalam tipikal anak yang pemalu, menyembunyikan perasaanya dan pendiam, hal itu justru tanpa sadar menarik perhatian orang lain. Di tambah dia kurus dan pendek. Dan miskin adalah hal yang paling mendukung sebagai daya tarik sendiri atas objek bullying.

Berbicara mengenai bullying. Persis seperti yang dia kira sejak pertemuan mereka yang mengejutkan di trek. Ia telah menduga bahwa Sasuke mengenalnya atau setidaknya mengingatnya sebagai salah satu bahan candaan.

"Kupikir aku mengalami semacam gangguan mata saat melihatmu di trek tempo hari." Pria spike itu bersandar di depan pintu toilet yang tertutup. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, nampak berpikir dengan mata tajamnya yang menusuk.

"_Senpai_, kelasku sudah dimulai, kumo-."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sabaku?" tanyanya kemudian. Mengabaikan kecemasan di wajah Naruto.

Naruto masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke membullynya dengan teman-temannya dua bulan lalu. Pria itu mendorongnya ke kolam renang dan membuatnya nyaris tenggelam jika tidak ada Hibiki _Sensei_ yang menolongnya. Kali ini Sasuke mungkin saja akan membunuhnya.

"Kami berteman."

"Mustahil. Sabaku bukan penyuka orang-orang kalangan bawah." Ujarnya menghina.

"Kami memang berteman." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu padanya." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku bersumpah. Aku hanya bertemu dengannya di dekat vanding machine." Naruto mengerutkan alisnya saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Pria itu menjambak rambutnya keras dan Naruto memekik kesakitan, sungguh, kulit kepalanya perih.

Sasuke mencengkram rahang Naruto dan mendesis "Kalian tidur bersama?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke, dia hanya bergumam '_Senpai,_ lepaskan aku' dan hal itu membuat Sasuke tak sabaran.

"Menjijikkan sekali. Meski aku dan Sabaku adalah musuh, tapi melihatnya menjadi gay sedikit membuatku merasa kasihan. Dan dia menjadi gay untuk bocah sepertimu?" Sasuke mendorong keras badan Naruto ke arah wastafel. Membuat pinggang belakangnya terbentuk keras dan sakit.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan _senpai."_ Ujar Naruto sambil meringis.

"Dia pasti sangat frustasi saat aku merebut Sakura darinya." Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Naruto rendah "Tapi _kau?_...menyedihkan." Sasuke memiringkan rahang Naruto. Lalu melepaskannya tapi tidak lama kemudian Naruto berteriak saat alas pantofel Sasuke menekan selangkangannya. Rasanya seperti diinjak.

Tangan kecilnya memegang kaki kanan Sasuke, berusaha mendorongnya dan menghentikan perbuatan sadis pria itu. Tubuhnya membungkuk menahan sakit.

"Kau menggodanya dengan itu." Ujar Sasuke rendah.

Naruto merintih "Sakit _senpai, _hentikan kumohon. Kau menyakitiku." Air mata Naruto menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengigit bibirnya saat Sasuke menggosokkan sepatunya di selangkangan Naruto. Menikmati penyiksaan yang dilakukannya pada pemuda mungil milik Gaara.

Bibirnya yang tipis menyeringai. Sebenarnya bukanlah urusannya jika Gaara menjadi gay atau apalah itu, hanya saja ada rasa yang membuatnya penasaran. Bagaimana bisa pemuda kurus, pendek, dan miskin yang berada di hadapannya ini –yang entah siapa namanya- muncul di arena balap saat pertemuannya dengan Gaara setelah 3 tahun terakhir. Dan pemuda itu sangat dekat dengan Gaara, Sasuke tidak buta untuk mengetahui bahwa Gaara menaruh minat pada bocah pirang di hadapannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan peliharaan Gaara.

Akhirnya setelah ia cukup puas mengerjai Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan penyiksaannya dan seketika itu pula tubuh kecil Naruto melorot ke lantai. Menahan perih dan bocah itu merintih pelan.

Dengan angkuh Sasuke keluar dari toilet, membuka kuncinya dan sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi Naruto bertanya padanya dengan suara parau "Sebenarnya apa salahku padamu? Aku yakin kau bahkan tidak mengenalku."

Ia menatap Naruto, alisnya terangkat "Satu-satunya salahmu adalah kau mengenal Gaara dan aku di waktu yang sama." Lalu pintu itu terbanting membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang karena terkejut.

.

.

Perpustakaan adalah pelarian yang aman bagi Naruto. Ia cukup menenggelamkan diri di buku di salah satu sudut rak sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ada sepasang manusia yang melakukan hal intim di balik rak besar di belakangnya, ia biasa melakukan hal itu sebagai pelarian dari pembullyan yang dilakukan teman-temannya.

Perlakuan Sasuke dua jam yang lalu masih meninggalkan bekas. Rasa nyilu itu masih ada di selangkangannya. Naruto meringis tiap kali miliknya berkedut sakit. Pria bernama Sasuke itu benar-benar brengsek. Memang apa salahnya mengenal Gaara. Mereka hanya berteman, dan Gaara adalah orang yang baik. Meski Naruto mengira bahwa Sasuke tidak suka jika Gaara berteman dengannya dan merasa bahwa mereka tidak se-level, dan jika demikian itu benar, dia tidak keberatan jika Gaara menjauhinya. Gaara berhak melakukannya, bagaimana pun dia bukan apa-apa, nyatanya mereka memang tidak se-level.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba saat begitu banyak siswa berkumpul memenuhi gerbang sekolah seperti melihat badut pertama kali di masa kanak-kanak mereka. Dan beberapa siswi memenuhi jendela sekolah dan bisa dibayangkan bahwa lorong-lorong sekolahnya mengalami sesak di sekitar jendela. Sedangkan di sisi lain seorang pemuda mungil mengacuhkan lingkungannya sebagaimana lingkungan itu sering mengacuhkannya, Naruto berjalan pelan karena meski rasa sakit di area selangkangannya tidak seburuk beberapa jam lalu tapi terkadang saat ia berjalan rasa linu itu muncul seperti menyengatnya tiba-tiba.

"Diamlah! Aku mau melihatnya. Mereka bilang dia tampan." Seorang siswi berlari dan menyenggol keras bahunya membuatnya membuang nafas berat. Rangselnya di hari ini cukup berat, dia harus memberikan titipan seragam kerja baru pada temannya Jim –yeah meski nama aslinya adalah Kidomaru- dan tayuya hari ini, seragam kerja itu sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang 'baru' mereka hanya menambahi bordir '24 jam' di bagian kantung baju sebelah kiri, hanya itu, tidak lebih.

Ia mengerutkan kening saat tidak jauh di depannya seseorang -yang begitu familiar untuknya- duduk dengan angkuh di kap Dodge Viper merah tepat di atas LED dengan seragam cokelat kotak-kotak dan blazer dengan warna senada, seragam kebanggaan Suna International School.

Sabaku Gaara.

Wajahnya yang dingin tampak menyeramkan dan Naruto sangsi untuk mendekat meski ia bertanya-tanya untuk apa pria itu datang ke sekolahnya. Suna dan Konoha memiliki arah jalan yang berlawanan. Tapi ketika ia melihat sosok Sasuke di sana, ia bisa mengira bahwa Gaara mungkin saja memiliki urusan dengan pria spike itu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku pernah mendengar Gaara dari Suna adalah pria tampan yang kaya tapi aku tidak menyangka dia lebih dari yang aku bayangkan. Dia seksi." Salah satu gadis dengan rok mini berujar dengan nada centil.

Lalu beberapa yang lain juga membicarakan bagaimana menariknya melihat dua orang pria tampan dan kaya bertemu seperti sekarang dengan _supercar_ miliknya. Jujur saja, keberadaan mereka berdua seperti itu mengintimidasinya yang bukan siapa-siapa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengejarku sampai ke sekolah." Sasuke melipat tangannya memandang remeh Gaara. Meski dalam hati dia cukup senang jika Gaara mengajaknya balapan, bagaimana pun dia membawa mobil yang bagus hari ini. Ia telah memastikan Bugatti Veyron miliknya lebih dari cukup untuk mengeluarkan 1000 tenaga kuda dan dia harus berterimakasih pada Shikamaru yang memberinya tambahan kekuatan untuk menekan mesin hingga 8.000cc, itu lebih dari cukup dibanding Porsche Boxster kemarin, bagaimana pun Sasuke merasa seperti membawa bayi dengan mesin 3.800cc.

Sedangkan Gaara sudah begitu jengah dengan Sasuke, di tambah keberadaan wanita seksi di dalam mobil Sasuke yang terus menerus menundukkan wajahnya. Haruno Sakura. Wanita itu pernah membuatnya bersumpah untuk tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di Konoha.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Gaara berjalan meninggalkan mobilnya ke arah salah satu kerumunan dan langsung menarik tangan seorang pemuda dengan tubuh pendek dan kurus dari tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut. Gaara mengabaikan bagaimana orang-orang di sekitar mereka berbisik-bisik dan menampilkan wajah terkejut.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu lebih lama, Naru." Ujarnya.

Naruto mengikuti Gaara –bagaimanapun tangannya ditarik pria itu- ke mobil. Gaara membuka pintu sebelah kanan Dodge dan memerintahkan Naruto masuk dengan bahasa non verbalnya. Naruto mematuhinya meski matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. Pria spike itu tampak diam di depan mobilnya dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pink yang berada di dalam mobil. Naruto masih mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke padanya tadi dan hal itu sedikit banyak mempengaruhinya. Meskipun perasaan itu masih sedikit, tapi Naruto menyadari perasaan semacam itu ada, perasaan bahwa ia ketakutan saat melihat Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu atau dengan wanita itu. Urusanku dengan Naruto." Ujar Gaara sebelum pergi berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Jujur saja ia merasa terhina, Sasuke menampilkan kilatan tak suka di matanya. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika dia tidak bisa menguasai emosi "_Iam gonna make sure i get the last laugh._" Ujar Sasuke ambigu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum miring sebagai respons dan dia memasuki mobilnya lalu meluncur meninggalkan Konoha. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang memandang dingin di belakang. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Wanita dengan rambut pink itu tampak tidak tenang di dalam mobilnya, ia bisa merasakan kegelisahan di wajah Sakura kapanpun ada Gaara di sekitarnya. Mungkin wanita itu masih terus berpikir bahwa Gaara akan membalas dendam padanya atas penghianatan yang dia lakukan, dan berpikir bahwa Gaara akan merebutnya kembali dari Sasuke. Tapi dipihak lain, Sasuke memiliki pemikiran berbeda terhadap hal ini. Meski dia tidak yakin, tapi Sasuke memiliki _clue_ itu.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"_I broke my rules for you."_

Gaara membuka kalimat pertama sejak meninggalkan gerbang sekolah. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara yang berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Mata jadenya terlihat serius. Dan Naruto kebingungan harus mengatakan apa.

"Naruto." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia tidak mendapatkan respons apapun dari pemuda itu.

"Peraturan apa? Apa yang kau langgar?" ujar Naruto untuk membalas meski ia tidak terlalu berminat untuk bicara.

"Apa semuanya baik? Sesuatu terjadi di sekolah?" ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, semuanya baik. Aku hanya sedikit lelah hari ini." Bohong Naruto.

"_I don't trust easly, so when i tell you 'i trust you', please, don't make me regret it._" Gaara mengembalikan padangannya pada jalan lurus di depan sedangkan Naruto diam-diam menggigit bibirnya. Entah mengapa pria di sampingnya memiliki insting yang kuat terhadap sesuatu, dia selalu tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tidak benar terjadi dan Gaara yang seperti itu membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Terkadang Gaara bersikap dingin tapi dia tahu bahwa pria itu tipikal posesif, tapi mungkin saja Gaara memang seperti itu kepada semua temannya.

"Kenapa datang ke sekolah?" tanya Naruto.

"Menjemputmu." Jawab Gaara singkat.

Ia mengambil jeda untuk berpikir "Tolong turunkan saja aku di halte depan, hari ini aku tidak langsung pulang."

"Kau libur dari restrauran ayam hari ini." Jawab Gaara cepat.

"Mmhh, ya. Sebenarnya aku mau ke apartemen Jim."

"Jim?"

"Rekan kerjaku, aku harus menyerahkan seragam baru padanya. Dan aku harus pergi ke tempat Tayuya juga."

"Aku antar." Ia langsung memaju Dogde ke gigi tiga dan meluncur melewati jalanan, mencari celah di antara kendaraan-kendaraan dengan begitu lihai.

Dan yang seperti Gaara katakan, pria itu benar-benar mengantarnya ke tempat Jim dan Tayuya lalu memberhentikan mobilnya di salah satu kedai ramen untuk mengajak Naruto makan siang. Sebenarnya Gaara bukan tipikal penyuka ramen hanya saja dia bertanya pada Naruto, 'makanan seperti apa yang enak dimakan di saat ini?' dan saat Naruto menjawab 'ramen' mereka langsung meluncur ke kedai ramen.

Naruto bertanya di tengah makan siang mereka bagaimana sekolah Gaara, tapi pria berambut merah itu menjawab biasa saja, tidak ada gairah saat membicarakan bagaimana hari-hari sekolahnya. Tapi suasana kembali seru saat Gaara memancing Naruto untuk bercerita seputar dirinya. Dan tanpa sadar pemuda mungil itu akan bercerita banyak hal; tentang kehidupannya di Kyoto, kakak laki-lakinya yang cerewet, kerja _partime-_nya, hingga kesukaannya tentang pantai dan ramen. Gaara selalu mendengarkan dan memberikan fokusnya pada cerita-cerita itu dan itu adalah sisi terbaik Gaara, bahwa dia menghormati seseorang yang berbicara.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Ruangan itu tidak besar, hanya 3X3 meter dengan sofa kayu sederhana dan tembok dengan beberapa pajangan foto, tidak ada tembok yang membatasi antara ruang tamu dengan ruang tengah, hanya pembatas dinding warna coklat yang orang lain sadar bahwa itu dibeli di pasar minggu. Tapi disinilah laki-laki itu berada. Di apartemen Naruto yang sederhana.

Dengan tenang Gaara duduk di ruang tamu itu ditemani biskuit dan secangkir teh. Pria itu melihat-lihat dan matanya terjatuh pada bingkai-bingkai foto yang tertata di tembok.

"Ini kakakmu?" tanyanya.

"Ya, itu Kyuubi-_nii_. Dia sangat tampan kan." Ujar Naruto dengan ceria.

"Terlihat seperti _brothercomplex_."

"Memang."

Ini adalah kali pertama Gaara mengunjungi rumahnya setelah 4 bulan mereka berteman, dan pertama kali pula Naruto mendapatkan kunjungan dari temannya. Bagaimana pun Naruto tidak punya teman di sekolah. Dan rekan kerjanya di restauran kebanyakan anak kuliahan. Mereka cukup sibuk dengan deadline tugas untuk sekedar mampir minum teh.

"Jadi, Naru, apa kau sibuk malam ini?" tanya Gaara setelah menyesap teh buatan Naruto yang manis. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu suka minum teh dengan gula, setidaknya dia masih mentolerir jika hanya sesendok. Tapi Naruto mungkin saja memasukkan hingga tiga sendok dan itu membuat keningnya mengernyit.

"Tidak. Tapi kakakku akan pulang cepat malam nanti. Ini sabtu malam." Jawab Naruto.

"Baguslah. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam."

"Mau kemana?"

"Tunggu sampai nanti malam."

"Kau yakin kakakku akan mengijinkanku pergi? Selama ini dia tidak tahu jika shift ku mundur dua jam." Jawab Naruto ragu.

"Dia pasti mengijinkan."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Dia akan." Ujar Gaara telak dan Naruto tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk menyanggah.

Naruto mendengus dan membuang wajahnya sedangkan Gaara mengacak surai pirang itu lagi, merasa begitu gemas pada pemuda pirang yang lugu di depannya. Gaara tahu jelas jika dunia milik Naruto hanya berisi sekolah dan kerja _partime-_nya lalu kegiatan memasak makan malam untuk kakaknya, dia tidak banyak berbicara mengenai teman tapi Naruto selalu berbicara mengenai impiannya. Dan bagi Gaara, seseorang yang selalu berbicara tentang masa depan adalah orang yang lugu. Bagaimana pun mereka seperti anak kecil yang bermimpi menjadi dokter atau astronot. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, dia pemuda selalu seperti itu. Gaara tahu sesuatu di dalam dirinya menariknya mendekat pada pemuda itu. Tapi dia tidak tahu sesuatu semacam apa itu.

.

.

Malam itu saat jam berada di pukul 7 malam. Seseorang menekan bel apartemen mereka dan di saat bersamaan penghuni apartemen berada di dapur untuk makan malam dengan brokoli tepung dan saus tomat. Lalu pemuda pirang itu membuka apartemen, menemukan dirinya –bahwa meski ia telah menduganya- terkejut dengan seorang pria bermata Jade yang berdiri di depan apartemen mereka, dengan pakaian kasual –kaos, jeans, dan jaket kulitnya- menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Alih-alih menyapa Gaara, Naruto hanya diam saja di depan pintu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya, yeah, kagum. Bagaimana pun Gaara tipikal pria yang membuatnya iri; dia tampan, kaya, dan tinggi, punya tubuh yang bagus. Sedangkan Naruto hanya laki-laki pendek dan kurus, tidak menarik sama sekali. Angin malam yang bertiup menerbangkan aroma parfum Gaara, campuran sempurna antara _patchouli_ dan _cedarwood._

"Siapa itu Naruto?" teriakkan kakaknya dari dalam membuat Naruto tersentak. Dengan kikuk dia mempersilahkan Gaara masuk.

"Kau benar-benar kemari _nii-san_?" Naruto membuka suara saat Gaara sudah duduk di sofa kayu.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" dan belum sempat pria itu menjawab. Kyuubi muncul dengan wajah sinis. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang suka jika seseorang bertamu ke rumah mereka, baginya rumah adalah tempat paling privasi ditambah lagi laki-laki di depannya berpakaian seperti pemuda kaya raya yang angkuh.

Gaara berdiri, meski tidak tersenyum untuk melelehkan suasana dia mengulurkan tangan "Gaara, Sabaku Gaara. Aku teman Naruto." Ujarnya.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto sekilas. Dan dengan tergagap Naruto mengangguk.

Meski ia memiliki keraguan dalam hatinya namun Kyuubi membalas jabatan tangan Gaara "Uzumaki Kyuubi, kakak Naruto. Jadi ada urusan apa? Ini sangat tidak biasa." Ujar Kyuubi.

"Aku ingin mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan." Katanya dengan tenang. Dia bisa melihat alis Kyuubi terangkat dan kilatan mata laki-laki berambut orange itu terlihat tidak suka.

"Yang benar saja? Dia tidak akan kemana pun." Ujar Kyuubi tegas.

"Ini adalah sabtu malam. Kenapa tidak membiarkan adikmu merasakan masa mudanya bersama temannya setelah 6 hari dia kepayahan untuk hidupnya?" tanya Gaara, Naruto mengernyit ia menggigit bibir dan mengutuki Gaara untuk perkataan -terlalu- berani pria itu, setelah ini kakaknya akan marah "Aku berjanji akan menjaganya." Ujar Gaara kemudian

Kekhawatiran membayang di wajah Naruto, ia cemas melihat kakaknya diam saja dengan ekpresi tak terbaca "Gaara-_nii_, kupikir mungkin lain waktu. Aku harus—"

"Sejak kapan kau mengenal Naruto?" perkataannya di potong olh pertanyaan Kyuubi pada Gaara.

"4 bulan."

Kyuubi mengernyit, ia mengerutkan keningnya, mengambil beberapa menit untuk berpikir. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur "Pulangkan adikku sebelum jam 11. Dan jika lebih, aku akan membunuhmu. Jaga dia!" Ujarnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil sedangkan Naruto melotot tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa kakaknya yang keras kepala dan sangat protektif itu membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.

"_See!"_ ujar Gaara.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Mereka berada di sebuah jalan yang meliuk dan turunan yang tajam. Sebuah jalan di Gunung Myoboku. Jalanan itu gelap dan panjang. Beberapa waktu lalu, Gaara telah mengajaknya sampai ke puncak. Memperlihatkan padanya langit malam Tokyo yang penuh bintang-bintang cemerlang serta lampu kerlap-kerlip dari kota cahaya di bawah mereka. Gaara duduk di atas kap Ferrari Enzo dengan warna dasar biru dan garis perak di badan mobil yang tidak terlihat karena gelap dan saat itu Naruto berdiri tak jauh darinya. Memandang dengan kagum lingkungan sekitarnya. Ia bisa merasakan air mata menggenang di matanya, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa sebebas ini. Dia bahagia, bahwa dia bisa melihat pemandangan luar biasa itu.

"Terimakasih telah mengajakku kemari." Ujar Naruto membalikkan badan dan Gaara bergumam tidak jelas di atas kap mobilnya.

Kunang-kunang berada di sekitar mereka dan cahaya seperti lentera kecil yang mengambang di sekitarnya. Dia sungguh bahagia, terimakasih untuk mengenalkan Gaara padanya. Karena Naruto tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk menyapa Gaara di vanding machine malam itu. Meski Naruto tidak tahu bahwa mengenal Gaara bukanlah takdir sesederhana yang dia pikirkan.

Naruto berjalan ke arah Gaara dengan senyumannya yang polos "Dan terimakasih karena kau mau menjadi temanku." lalu memeluk Gaara yang masih duduk di atas kap mobil. Pria itu terkejut untuk tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto, ia telah terbiasa mendapat pelukan dari teman-temannya, tapi yang satu ini bukanlah hal biasa. Entah apa itu tapi mungkin saja sesuatu di pikirannya tentang Naruto benar atau mungkin perkataan teman-temannya juga benar, bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

Gaara membawa kedua tangannya untuk memeluk punggung sempit Naruto dan memejamkan mata begitu angin meniupkan aroma Naruto yang menenangkan, dia bersumpah tidak pernah lupa perasaan macam apa itu. Itu bukanlah perasaan asing baginya, hanya saja terasa sudah sangat lama. _It's feel like home._

_._

_._

_It's the only way we know to go_

_Squad up, never roll alone_

_And we gon' ride on forever_

_We ride out together_

_Pull up right in your zone_

_Take over the street, that's how we roll_

_And we gon' ride on forever_

_We ride out together_

Lagu Ride Out dari Tyga, wale, YG &amp; Rich Homie Quan mengalun memenuhi setiap sudut bagian interior mobil saat Naruto melihat bagaimana LED ferrari itu menyorot jalanan gelap di depannya dan suara decitan dari ban-ban di bawah mereka, ia melirik ke arah Gaara yang tampak santai mengendalikan mobilnya. Gaara menunjukkan padanya mengenai _drifting, _sebuah cara bagaimana mobil itu melaju dengan jalannya sendiri tanpa di kendalikan oleh alur jalan. Mereka berbelok dengan luncuran, membuat decitan dan asap mengepul dari gesekan ban dengan aspal.

Pria itu memperlihatkan dengan sempurna bagaimana cara dia melakukannya. Dia memacu cepat mobilnya dan mengontrolnya di saat yang bersamaan hingga membuat mobil itu berada dalam posisi miring dan meluncur dari sisi ke sisi dengan kecepatan tinggi selama jalan turunan gunung. Gaara memacu ferrari itu menggunakan _cluthing_ (kopling) dimana dia menekan kopling dan pindah ke gigi dua saat mendekati tikungan dan menekan gas antara 4000-_5000 rpm _dan _drifting _pun terjadi begitu halus.

Naruto tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa Gaara mengontrol itu semua dan bagaimana pria itu bisa mengendalikan kecepatan dan sudut belokan secara akurat.

"Saat kopling dilepas seperti ini..." Ujar Gaara dan tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sentakan karena gerak mobil yang mendadak "...akan ada putaran kuat pada ban seperti tadi karena saat itu maka mesin sedang berputar cepat dan kekuatan besar yang mendadak membuat ban belakang berputar sangat cepat sampai kehilangan traksi dan bagian belakang mobil akan melintir...lalu kita menyebutnya _drifting._" Jelas Gaara panjang lebar meski Naruto memahami perkataan itu dengan baik namun dia tidak paham disaat apa mereka harus memacu kecepatan dan mengendalikan kopling ke gigi dua. Dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Aku tidak paham Gaara-_nii_."

Gaara terkekeh "Ya, tentu saja. Konyol sekali aku." Ujarnya kemudian.

Mereka tidak banyak berbicara selama jalan pulang, Naruto menikmati waktunya untuk merasakan atraksi _drifting _Gaara dan ketika mereka telah sampai di kaki gunung, jalanan panjang menanti di antara pohon-pohon tinggi dan rindang. Naruto merasa begitu nyaman di balik kursi penumpangnya sedangkan Gaara masih mengemudi dengan kecepatan 4500 _rpm _menembus udara malam yang dingin.

"Boleh kutahu, apa _Nii-san _memiliki masalah dengan Sasuke _senpai?_ Kalian seperti tidak akur." Ujar Naruto memecahkan keheningan. Tapi setelah dia mengatakannya Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri, suasana nyaman itu menjadi tegang. Gaara menyipitkan matanya meski pandangannya tetap terpaku pada jalan lurus di depannya.

"Begitukah kelihatannya?" Gaara melemparkan pertanyaan lain "Apa dia menganggumu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan jika Sasuke gemar membully-nya di sekolah.

"Tidak, dia selalu bersama siswa berkelas." Jawabnya.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, dia mencari kata-kata "Ya, kami memiliki masalah di masa lalu." Ujar Gaara dengan santai namun garis-garis yang ada di wajahnya mendefinisikan jika mereka punya masalah yang serius "Dan kupikir aku tidak akan memaafkannya atas masalah itu." Ujar Gaara dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Biasanya ketika seseorang bersalah padaku, aku hanya menyerahkannya pada Tuhan dan percaya akan karma. Tidakkah kau percaya karma?" tanya Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum dingin "_I believe in payback."_ Ujarnya.

Dan setelahnya Naruto bungkam. Apapun itu, tapi Gaara memiliki sakit hati mendalam pada Sasuke.

.

.

_Supercar-_nya berhenti di depan apartemen Naruto sejak 3 menit yang lalu, namun Gaara diam saja di balik kemudinya sedangkan mesin mobilnya telah mati. Naruto menunggu pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'sampai jumpa besok' atau mungkin 'selamat malam' atau apapun untuk meredakan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya diam-diam "Gaara-_nii,_ aku—"

Tapi pria itu memotongnya dengan pertanyaan "_Can I borrow a kiss?_" Gaara mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, pria itu mencondongkan badannya ke kursi Naruto. Menatap mata biru cemerlang itu dengan dalam "_I promise, i'll give it back._" Ujarnya.

Dan sebelum Naruto menjawab atau memberikan respons. Gaara menempelkan bibir mereka dan pelan-pelan melumatnya, menjilat dan mengecupnya. Naruto diam saja, shock, matanya membelalak tapi dia melihat Gaara memejamkan mata, tampak menikmati.

Dia bersumpah bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Naruto tidak pernah membayangkan ciuman pertamanya dilakukannya dengan seorang laki-laki, tapi mengesampingkan kenyataan itu, bahwa ciuman Gaara benar-benar memabukkan. Meski dia hanya diam tidak membalas –sebab dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas- tapi mata birunya tertutup, merasakan lumatan di bibirnya. Tangannya meremas baju Gaara sedangkan pria itu meletakkan tangannya yang besar di belakang tengkuk Naruto, memberi dorongan.

Gaara membuka matanya, ia melihat Naruto terhanyut pada ciumannya, wajahnya begitu merah. Pria berambut merah itu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan menekan badan Naruto ke kursi. Melumat bibir merah itu lebih intense. Meski gairahnya perlahan naik tapi pria itu tidak memberikan banyak selain lumatan, ciuman itu bahkan tidak terhitung sebagai _french kiss_, Gaara tidak sampai menerobos mulut Naruto dan mengobrak-abrik pemuda itu. Dia masih sadar bahwa Naruto masih polos dan Gaara hanya ingin sebuah ciuman yang manis meski dia tidak mengira akan sedikit rakus.

Gaara menyudahi ciuman itu dan mengambil jarak tak terlalu jauh dari wajah Naruto "Ini yang pertama?" Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening pemuda itu dan melihat bagaimana perubahan ekpresi Naruto dan dia langsung tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya, binggung harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja itu yang pertama baginya, dan ciuman itu membuatnya meleleh.

"Sudah larut." Gaara melepaskan sabuk pengaman Naruto dan menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu "Masuklah, mungkin sekarang kakakmu sedang cemas." Ujarnya dengan hangat.

Mata biru itu menatap Gaara lalu ia mengigit bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan. Gaara hanya tersenyum sebagai respons "_Oyasumi_ Gaara-_nii."_

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Sekolahnya di hari ini memiliki pengumuman ektra di jam pulang dan seluruh murid berkumpul di aula utama. Kepala sekolah kami –Sarutobi- berdiri di balik podium dan berbicara dengan pengeras suara. Disaat siswa lain telah lama berkumpul, Naruto tergopoh menuju ke sana setelah ia mencari tas sekolahnya yang disembunyikan temannya di gudang belakang dekat taman.

"Ini adalah kegiatan tahunan dan seluruh siswa harus melaksanakan. Kami akan memisahkan nama-nama yang sudah pernah mengikuti dan belum pernah." Suara tuanya menggema di penjuru aula "Kalian akan tinggal di pondok selama lima hari. Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan selama itu, dan ingat untuk mengambil manfaat dari kegiatan ini sebagai pengabdian pada masyarakat."

Dan pengumuman itu selesai lalu sejurus kemudian suara siswa-siswa memenuhi aula, ada yang merasa senang dengan kegiatan tersebut dan ada pula yang telihat mengeluh. Mereka memiliki pendapatnya masing-masing.

Pengumuman itu adalah seputar bakti sosial tahunan sekolah dimana setiap siswa wajib melakukannya terutama seperti Naruto yang berada di tahun pertama serta siswa-siswa di tahun lanjutan yang belum melaksanakan. Mereka akan pergi ke Sapporo untuk membantu penduduk lokal, dan selama lima hari mereka akan tinggal di pondok. Mereka akan berangkat rabu depan.

Sebelum pulang Naruto melihat pengumuman yang dipasang di papan sekolah. Daftar nama itu:

Shikamaru Nara

Neji Hyuuga

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha

Takamura Sasaki

Kitaro Hanabi

Naruto Uzumaki

Kagali Yamato (dst)

Nama-nama itu terdiri dari 160 orang dan Naruto mengerutkan kening saat menemukan nama Sasuke dan kelompok kelas atasnya dalam daftar. Bagaimana bisa anak kelas 3 masuk dalam daftar kebaktian sosial untuk tahunnya? Dan setelah ia mengingat bahwa anak-anak itu baru saja pindah ke Konoha membuat Naruto membuang nafas. Atau meski Sakura Haruno pernah melakukannya di tahun lalu, dia mengikutinya lagi dan alasannya jelas karena ada Sasuke disana. Rasanya keberadaan Sasuke seperti ancaman baginya, dan Naruto berpikir bahwa yang perlu dia lakukan hanya menjauhi mereka selama lima hari itu.

Dia membalikkan badan meninggalkan papan pengumuman dan langkahnya langsung terhenti saat melihat Sasuke berdiri lima meter di depannya. Melihatnya dengan pandangan tajam dan jijik. Dan pandangan semacam itu sering kali membuat nyali Naruto menciut.

Rasanya ingin lari saja ketika langkah Sasuke mendekat padanya. Tapi dia tidak bisa hingga Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat dan berbisik di samping tubuhnya.

"Sampai jumpa di Sapporo nanti, bocah. _Run as fast as you can._" Ujarnya dingin dan hal itu membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang dan tangannya gemetar.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Holla minna-san~

Makasih banyak buat nunggu fanfic ini, Ivy baru selesai UTS kemarin. Terimakasih buat kalian yang udah follow, fav, apalagi review fanfic ini :********

A tons of thank for you :

Guest 1, sunnytori, guest 2, D'angel, ai williz-chan, imaawari, NoProblemo, mel, cupide, Ko'noha 27, gact wannabe, Ko'noha 27, kankan, MinYeolKook, jujujucichi, ko'noha 27, guest 3, guest 4, dan YJSN.

And especially those who login first :

, .Hanamori, Aiko Michishige, gici love sasunaru, Alen Witch, putrifibrianti1, kagurra amaya, RisaSano, November With Love, heriyandi kurosaki, The Greatest Archer, hanazawa kay, kagaari, AprilianyArdeta, miszshanty05, ciput, ayurifanda15, sivanya anggarada, Himawari Wia, mifta cinya, Septaniachan, yassir2374, 3nd4h, Kris hanhun, megajewels2312, naehyuk6, deClementine, Dark , 34, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Shiroi.144, ariyanata, .758, justin cruellin, versetta, dan Fujoshi203.

Dan untuk merespons general questions kalian dimana fic ini sebenarnya banget tuh awalnya mau buat SasuNaru(belum di post) Cuma ganti YunJae(udah di post) dan balik lagi ke SasuNaru dan akhirnya kecolongan 2-3 kata typonya. Dan yang bilang aku kurang teliti atau apalah maaf ya, aku udh edit, namanya juga kecolongan apalagi ngantuk and mau belajar buat UTS. So akan Ivy usahakan buat meminimalisir typo untuk chap-chap selanjutnya.

Dan terakhir jangan lupa review buat mood booster and update cepet

-with love Ivyluppin-


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PAYBACK**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, OOC, Dirty talk, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 3

.

Lari tidak lebih dari rentetan argumen antara bagian otakmu yang ingin untuk berhenti dan bagian lainnya yang ingin tetap berlanjut. Tapi lari dari Uchiha Sasuke sesungguhnya menjadi bagian paling diinginkan oleh Naruto. Meski ada bagian lain di luar dirinya yang tidak pernah menghendaki hal tersebut terjadi. Naruto telah memikirkan hal ini cukup lama sejak kejadian penindasan Sasuke di toilet tempo hari, bahwa dia telah menjadi mangsa pria tersebut dan kemanapun dia berlari, Sasuke selalu ada di ujung jalan.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"Tenanglah, aku ada disini Naru. Rileks." Gaara berbisik di telinganya seperti angin yang lembut dan menenangkan. Naruto menggerakkan kakinya lebih tenang, ia melihat ke selatan tubuhnya yang bergerak lebih berirama dan tangannya masih mengenggam tangan Gaara dengan kencang, dia takut.

"Ini akan lebih susah jika kau gugup, tenanglah." Gaara kembali berujar. Gaara melepaskan tangan Naruto dan meralih ke perut dan punggung pemuda pirang tersebut berusaha membiasakan Naruto dengan semua hal ini sebelum ia melepasnya.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus belajar mengapung seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya, keningnya berkerut, tanda bahwa dia lelah dan bingung.

Hari ini adalah sabtu siang saat Naruto pulang lebih cepat dan Gaara segera menjemputnya, mengajak Naruto ke apartemennya untuk belajar berenang di lantai teratas bangunan tersebut. Gaara bukanlah tipikal orang yang sabar dan telaten, dia juga bukan tipe yang tekun dan penuh empati, dan di hari ini dia terkejut bahwa dia bisa menjadi orang seperti itu ketika bersama Naruto. Gaara tidak hanya mengajari Naruto berenang, tapi pria muda itu juga terlihat telah mempersiapkan hal tersebut sebelumnya seperti membeli celana renang untuk Naruto dan membooking satu kolam renang untuk mereka berdua dan membuat beberapa orang kecewa akan hal itu dan berenang di hotel lain atau paling buruk di kolam renang umum.

"Lumayan, kau sudah bisa mengapung sejauh ini. Nah.." kata Gaara "..sekarang belajarlah berenang dengan gerakan seperti yang kucontohkan di awal." Lalu Gaara membawa Naruto ke tepi untuk berpegangan, dia meletakkan tangan Naruto disana "Seperti ini." Gaara mendorongkan kakinya pada tepi kolam renang dan meluncur menuju arah tengah dengan gerakan yang indah, Naruto mengamatinya dan mengagumi gerakan pemuda itu dan bagaimana bahu kokoh milik Gaara berenang sungguh terlihat tangguh dan menawan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Coba berenang kemari, Naru. Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan tadi." Gaara melambai dari arah tengah. Naruto diam saat Gaara mengatakan hal itu, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia belajar berenang, terakhir kali ia belajar berenang dengan guru SMP-nya dan di hari itu dia tenggelam dan nyaris kehilangan nyawa, sama seperti ketika dia di dorong paksa oleh teman-temannya di Konoha, sejujurnya itu membawa trauma tersendiri untuknya. Naruto menatap air di sekitarnya, ia melihat kakinya melayang di kolam, ia menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya dan merasa dingin, Naruto mengeratkan pegangan di pinggiran kolam lalu menatap Gaara yang menunggunya di tengah, ia merasa keraguan merambatinya.

"Gaara-_nii_, apa kau yakin?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu saja, aku punya keyakinan tersendiri untukmu." Ujar Gaara. Dan setelah kalimat itu, Naruto meluncur, merasakan tubuhnya begitu gugup saat dia berenang menuju Gaara. Naruto tahu Gaara mengawasinya dan itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya berani meluncur.

Ia bisa melihat Gaara di tengah kolam saat ia berenang ke arah Gaara, rasanya sangat jauh. Dan perasaan seperti itu menakutinya hingga kilasan-kilasan dimana dia tenggelam menghantuinya lagi dan tanpa sadar ia kehilangan keseimbangan, panik dan tubuhnya tenggelam.

Gaara terbelalak melihatnya, pria itu langsung meluncur ke arah Naruto dan menariknya dari dalam air. Gaara bisa merasakan Naruto panik, ia memeluk pemuda itu dan Naruto merangkul lehernya dengan erat, tubuhnya mengigil ketakutan dan dia terus bergumam "Gaara-_nii…_Gaara-_nii…"_ dan dari sana Gaara tersadar bahwa ide untuk mengajari Naruto berenang adalah ide buruk.

Gaara membawa Naruto ke tepi dan langsung saja menyelimuti Naruto dengan handuk lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style, kembali ke kamar apartemennya. Naruto masih terus memeluk leher Gaara dan meski nafasnya sudah tenang namun tubuhnya masih mengigil "Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan. Maafkan aku, Naru. Tenanglah." Dia selalu membisikka kata-kata itu sambil tetap menggendong Naruto dari atas apartemen di lantai 50 menuju apartemennya di lantai 28.

Gaara meletakkan tubuh basah Naruto di ranjang dan bergegas mengambil selimut, saat ia hendak pergi, tangan kecil Naruto mencegahnya, perlahan Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang, Gaara berlutut di bawahnya dan memandangnya khawatir.

"Maaf karena aku merepotkanmu, _nii-san._" Ujar Naruto.

Gaara mengambil handuk di samping Naruto dan mengelap rambut Naruto yang basah "Kau membuatku khawatir, tapi lupakan. Kau baik-baik saja dan itu yang terpenting." Gaara menghentikan usapan handuk itu di rambut Naruto lalu membawa tangannya yang besar ke pipi Naruto.

"Kupikir aku terlalu trauma dengan berenang." Naruto menunduk, ingatan-ingatan mengerikan saat dirinya tenggelam muncul kembali.

"Kau pernah tenggelam?"

"Ya, saat aku SMP dan beberapa bulan lalu saat teman-temanku mendorongku ke kolam renang Konoha." Ujarnya, tak lama setelah itu Naruto membelalak, menyadari bahwa ia kelepasan bicara mengenai kejadian pembullyan yang pernah dia alami. Naruto memandang Gaara, berharap bahwa pria berambut merah di depannya tidak menyadari perkataannya. Tapi ketika ia melihat kilatan di mata Gaara, Naruto menyadari bahwa itu sudah terlambat.

"Siapa yang mendorongmu?" suara Gaara mendingin. Naruto hendak bangkit dari duduknya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan namun Gaara berdiri dan menarik tangannya dan tubuhnya terlempar di ranjang Gaara dengan kaki yang menjuntai di pinggir ranjang. Gaara mengurungnya di antara dua lengannya yang kokoh, tubuh atletis Gaara masih basah oleh air begitu pula rambut pria itu, tapi dibanding melihat tubuh Gaara, Naruto menciut melihat mata Gaara yang tajam "Katakan padaku siapa yang mendorongmu? Kau di bully di sekolahmu?" Gaara bertanya, dia menatap lurus ke mata Naruto, dan keraguan di mata Naruto membuat Gaara terdiam "Bodohnya aku. Tentu saja, siapa lagi." Gumam pria itu.

"Gaara-_nii_, tolong menjauhlah aku tidak bisa bergerak." Dan Gaara baru saja menyadari posisi berbahaya tersebut. Dia sedang memerangkap tubuh mungil Naruto di bawahnya dengan tubuh yang sama-sama topless di tambah salah satu kakinya berada di antara kaki Naruto.

Gaara justru tersenyum jahil lalu menundukkan diri dan berbisik ke telinga Naruto "Yah, mungkin suatu hari nanti saat kau jadi milikku, aku akan membuatku berada di posisi seperti ini setiap hari, _Na-ru-to_." Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti lalu Gaara mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup pipi kirinya "Mau secangkir cokelat panas?" tanyanya dengan senyuman sebelum dia menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto dan meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan wajah merah yang bersemu.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

_I wonder if you know_

_How they live in Tokyo_

_If you see me then you mean it_

_Then you know you have to go_

_Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

_Fast and furious (Drift, Drift, Drift)_

-Teriyaki Boys_Tokyo Drift-

Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Gaara mengajaknya ke trek. Dan ini adalah malam, 2 hari, sebelum ia melakukan bakti sosial di Sapporo untuk 5 hari ke depan. Malam yang dingin tapi begitu riuh dengan deru mobil dan suara beat musik dari sound sistem yang besar. Terkadang ia heran mengapa gadis-gadis di trek tidak merasa kedinginan dengan pakaian seminim itu.

"Di belakangmu ada Subaru dan Genesis, lupakan saja. Kau tahu siapa Genenis itu yang terpenting tikungan di depan cukup sempit, 200 meter dari posisimu sekarang, hanya cukup satu mobil dan Yahiko masih berada di balakang akan jadi umpan, kau masih sempat berayun 180 derajat dan tekan saja pedal gasmu. Dan hei…" Deidara berteriak pada walkie talkienya, wajahnya gusar melihat layar yang menampilkan mobil-mobil tersebut dalam putarannya "…kau mendengarkanku atau tidak brengsek?" tanyanya.

"_Shut the fuck up, Dei. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Katakan pada Kiba untuk mengawasinya." _Suara datar dari walkie talkie tersebut membuat Deidara mendidih kesal.

"Brengsek kau Sabaku, putaran kali ini adalah kerja tim, kau tidak bekerja dengan otakmu sendiri." Deidara berteriak kembali pada walkie talkie-nya dengan nada naik 2 oktaf. Lalu dia berteriak pada Kiba yang sibuk mengoceh dengan kerumunan di depannya "Hei kemana matamu, Inuzuka? Si Brengsek ini memintamu mengawasi pacar-nya."

"Ya..ya..ya. Entah sejak kapan arena balap menjadi area _baby sitting_, benar-benar." Gerutu Kiba. Dia kembali pada kap mobilnya dimana sesosok pemuda mungil duduk di atasnya dengan wajah merahnya yang menunduk saat orang-orang di sekitarnya menggodanya.

"Minggirlah, dia punya Gaara. Kalian bisa mati nanti." Ujar Kiba mengusir kerumunan di sekitar Naruto dengan nada malas. Lalu dia duduk di samping Naruto dengan tak acuh.

Naruto menyadari seseorang duduk di sebelahnya segera mengangkat kepala dan mengetahu pemuda itu sebagai Kiba. Dia teman Gaara. Wajah Kiba tidak terlihat masam dan pria muda itu Nampak menggeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, sebuah rokok, dan menyalakannya.

"Aku heran kenapa Gaara masih mengajakmu kemari, dia pasti gila mengajak anak domba ke sarang serigala. Tempat ini benar-benar kontras denganmu dan kau terlalu mencolok." Ujar Kiba dan Naruto diam mendengarkan, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Dia hanya diam sambil menunggu Gaara selesai berlomba dengan kelompok Ame, balapan kali ini dilakukan secara tim dan Gaara sendiri melakukannya dengan Yahiko dan Chouji. Mereka akan melakukan balapan yang panjang dengan memutari area pelabuhan yang dijadikan trek. Tempat ini sudah lama tidak terpakai sejak pemerintah daerah memindahkan area ekspor import ke selatan.

Kiba masih menghisap rokoknya "Wajahmu itu telalu mengundang bahaya jika dibiarkan berada disini sendirian dan itu merepotkan, tapi hal baiknya karena Taka tidak berlomba disini. Akan lebih berbahaya jika musuh abadi Gaara berada disini, yeah, mungkin mereka akan menjadikanmu taruhan. Terlebih si Uchiha muka datar itu." Ujar Kiba sambil menunjukkan seringaian, alih-alih merasa hal itu berbahaya dia justru terlihat tertarik dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"Apa pria bernama Sasuke itu sungguh musuh Gaara?" Kiba menoleh pada Naruto. Dia berdecih 'akhirnya bocah ini bersuara juga, kupikir aku duduk dengan manekin.'

"Seperti itulah, meski sangat kontras jika mengingat mereka dulu adalah sahabat baik. Seperti tidak terpisahkan." Ujar Kiba.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya "Sahabat baik?"

"Terkutuklah aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya. Tapi karena kau pacar Gaara, mungkin kau berhak tahu sedikit tentang masalalu pacarmu itu."

"Aku bukan pacarnya." Bantah Naruto meski dia merona karena malu.

"Ya..ya..ya, setidaknya belum." Kiba menghisap kembali rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asap metalik itu ke udara "Mereka adalah sahabat karib sejak kecil, aku adalah teman Gaara sejak dia SD, dan aku cukup tahu. Gaara dan si Uchiha itu seperti sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan, dimana ada Sasuke selalu ada Gaara dan selalu seperti itu. Dan kejadian itu pun terjadi, si Uchiha itu benar-benar brengsek. Kau tahu, 3 tahun yang lalu Gaara memiliki tunangan, wanita bernama Sakura Haruno dan wanita itu pula adalah cinta pertama Gaara. Tapi suatu hari wanita itu membatalkanikatan pertunangan mereka tanpa sebab dan setelah mencari tahu, Gaara mendapati kenyataan bahwa mantan tunangannya telah berselingkuh dengan sahabat baiknya sendiri hingga hamil. Di hari itu Gaara benar-benar murka, dia marah besar dan sejak itu hubungan mereka berubah menjadi musuh abadi." Kiba menghisap kembali rokoknya, sedangkan Naruto masih diam terpaku mencerna cerita singkat itu. Itu adalah sebuah kenyataan yang bagi Naruto sendiri sangat mengejutkan. Ia tak pernah menduga mereka adalah sahabat di masa lalunya. Dan Sakura Haruno? Gaara mungkin sangat mencintai wanita itu hingga memutuskan untuk mengakhiri persahabatannya dengan Sasuke. Tanpa sadar dia mengenggam sesuatu yang menjuntai di lehernya.

"Hei, kalung yang bagus." Celetuk Kiba. Naruto tersenyum kecil, dalam genggamannya itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan permata sapphire, pemberian Gaara tempo hari. Setelahnya Naruto banyak terdiam hingga tanpa sadar Gaara telah selesai dengan balapannya dan segera berjalan menghampirinya. Naruto diam saja memandang Gaara, tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Siang itu saat matahari menanjak ke atas nyaris tepat di titik pusat kepala. Gaara mendatangi garasi Taka, bermaksud mencari Sasuke. Dia bertemu dengan Neji yang menghadangnya dengan sinis di depan dan mengatakan Sasuke tidak suka menerima tamu tak diundang. Tapi melihat kemarahan di wajah Gaara, dia akhirnya memanggilkan Sasuke. Neji mungkin tak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi jujur saja melihat Sasuke dan Gaara beradu pandang sangat menarik. Percikan permusuhan di antara mereka baginya adalah hal yang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Mereka tidak banyak bicara, Gaara hanya memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. Mereka akan berbicara di tempat lain dan memastikan bahwa cukup Sasuke saja yang tahu. Dan Sasuke memacu mobilnya mengikuti Gaara dari belakang ke sebuah tempat yang sepi. Tempat itu tidaklah jauh dari garasi Taka, berada di tanah yang tinggi dimana mereka dapat melihat kota dengan cukup jelas dari sana. Ada sebuah bangunan seperti mercusuar yang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari mereka. Langsung saja Gaara menghentikan mobilnya dan keluar sambil membanting pintunya. Wajahnya menahan kesal.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto selama di sekolah?" Gaara bukan tipikal yang suka berbasa-basi begitu pula dengan Sasuke, dia langsung saja menyatakan apa tujuannya.

"Naruto? Oh peliharaanmu yang itu." Jawab Sasuke santai "Tidak ada." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya "Jauhi Naruto! Jangan menganggunya." Kata Gaara dengan nada memerintah disertai aura yang mengancam.

"Aku heran padamu. Bagaimana bisa kau berpindah haluan menjadi gay rendahan seperti sekarang?" Sasuke berdecih, wajahnya terlihat jijik "Kau sangat buta jika menggantikan Sakura dengan seorang bocah lemah seperti itu. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa akan ada banyak wanita seksi di luar sana yang rela menjadi pemanas ranjangmu jika kau mau." Ujar Sasuke ringan.

Gaara tersenyum sinis "Pria brengsek sepertimu tidak akan mengerti. Dan Naruto bukan penganti siapapun."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari pemuda miskin seperti dia yang hanya menjadi pengemis beasiswa di sekolahan? Sama sepertiku, kau bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau. Bahkan wanita paling sempurna di dunia ini. Sabaku, kau benar-benar membuatku menyesal pernah bersahabat denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang kesal dan kejijikan di wajahnya lebih jelas. Ia memandang Gaara seakan pria di depannya adalah pria gila.

Gaara diam saja mendengar kata-kata Sasuke, dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana wajah mantan sahabatnya itu memandangnya jijik dan dia tidak mengambil pusing hal tersebut, justru Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin Sakura adalah wanita yang cantik, dia sempurna dengan otaknya yang pintar dan dia kaya, tubuhnya juga bagus. Mustahil menyamakan Naruto dengan Sakura. Sakura memiliki semua hal, sedangkan Naruto hanya pemuda yatim piatu yang bertahan hidup dengan kakaknya, dia hanya pemuda kurus yang begitu tekun dengan kerja _partime-_nya…." Wajah Gaara terlihat menerawang, pria itu mengingat-ingat bagaimana Naruto tersenyum polos dengan rona merah di pipinya "…mungkin dia hanya pemuda lemah, tapi dia memiliki senyuman yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis manapun di dunia ini. Dia begitu lugu, kau akan melihatnya sendiri, keceriaan wajahnya jika kau bertemu dengannya seolah kau memberikan kepadanya sesuatu yang kau sendiri memerlukannya. Naruto tidaklah sempurna, tapi aku mencintainya. Naruto-ku lebih baik dari siapapun, dan ketidaksempurnaannya membuatku sempurna."

Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia mendengar Gaara berpendapat mengenai seseorang sepanjang itu. Sasuke tidak luput melihat bagaimana mantan sahabatnya itu berekspresi saat menceritakan tentang pemuda bernama Naruto. Sasuke masih ingat saat pertama kalinya Gaara bercerita padanya dulu sekali mengenai Sakura, tapi kali ini berbeda. Gaara yang dilihatnya lebih hidup dan bergairah. Bagaimana bisa hanya menceritakan mengenai pemuda itu membuat Gaara tampak berbeda?

"Permusuhan kita tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia, jadi aku meminta dengan baik padamu untuk tidak menyeret Naruto dalam hal ini. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Naruto, kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang kucari, Uchiha." Ujar Gaara dengan nada dingin. Setelahnya dia meninggalkan Sasuke dengan asap gasoline di belakangnya sedangkan Sasuke masih diam di tempatnya, entah apa yang sedang laki-laki berambut spike itu pikirkan sekarang.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Saat cahaya kemerah-merahan di langit sebelah timur terlihat di pagi itu, Naruto telah bersiap dengan ransel besarnya dan kakaknya berkali-kali menghujami ciuman di pipi dan keningnya mengingat bahwa selama 5 hari ke depan ia akan berada jauh dari rumah. Jarak antara pulau Sapporo dan Honshu memang jauh dan mereka akan berangkat menggunakan pesawat di hari itu. Sebenarnya itu adalah penerbangan pertamanya, ia sempat bercerita pada Gaara mengenai kegugupannya menaiki pesawat. Biasanya ia hanya bepergian ke luar kota dengan bis atau kereta dan kakaknya selalu ada di sampingnya. Dan kini ia pergi lebih jauh dari biasanya dan sendiri meski ia berankat secara rombongan tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang menganggapnya teman.

Penerbangan itu hanya memakan beberapa jam sebelum mereka tiba di bandara Chitose dan berlanjut menggunakan bis menuju pondok. Naruto duduk diam sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar lewat kaca bis, lalu matanya menangkap 4 _supercar_ yang melaju di sisi bis lalu seketika anak-anak di bis-nya menjadi histeris melihatnya, ia telah menduga bahwa itu adalah rombongan Sasuke dan bagaimana pun Naruto tidak akan lupa jika Sasuke berada di Sapporo juga untuk melakukan bakti sosial meski ia sangsi pria itu benar-benar melakukannya.

Mobil-mobil hebat itu melaju mendahului bus dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan dan membuat kesan sombong seolah-olah bis ini hanya kendaraan reot yang melaju tidak lebih dari 90km/jam di banding mereka yang melaju 180km/jam menjadi hal yang begitu biasa.

Mereka lalu sampai di sebuah pondok penginapan yang tidak jauh dari arena sky. Dibanding memikirkan mengenai bakti sosial, murid-murid lebih menyukai ide berlibur. Dan Naruto yakin bahwa sebagian besar dari mereka akan menghabiskan harinya di arena sky.

.

.

Siang itu saat ia telah menerima telephone dari Gaara di jam 5 pagi menanyakan keadaannya, dan berlanjut telephone dari kakaknya di jam 6 pagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Naruto telah memerikasa tas ranselnya menuju perkampungan dan memulai bakti sosial. Ia memastikan kertas penilaiannya akan penuh dengan tanda tangan penduduk yang akan dibantunya nanti. Ia akan memulai lebih awal dari teman-temannya, bukan karena dia rajin, hanya saja ini untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari bully-an lagi seperti hari pertamanya disini kemarin.

Tapi ketika ia hendak melangkah keluar pondok melewati lorong-lorong kamar, langkah Naruto terhenti dan ketakutan membayang di wajahnya ketika ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di ujung lorong tak jauh darinya, bersandar di dinding kayu dan perlahan menolehkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kejam.

"Aku tidak heran bahwa kau bangun sepagi ini untuk memulai acara bakti sosial konyolmu itu, jadi sebagai hadiah karena dedikasimu itu, biarkan aku memberimu _treatment_ semacam olah raga pagi." Lalu di samping Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dua orang pria muda yang diketahuinya sebagai kakak kelas juga tengah berdiri menyeringai melihatnya. Sasuke lantas memberikan kode dengan dagunya dan dua laki-laki di sampingny menangkap tangan Naruto, membekapnya dan membawanya menjauh menuju gudang belakang pondok dekat tempat sauna yang pada jam seperti ini tidak akan dikunjungi.

"Lepas…lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta saat tangannya dicengkram di atas kepala dan kedua kakinya di tahan, ia memandnag Sasuke meminta pertolongan sedangkan dengan angkuhnya pria spike itu hanya memandangnya dengan badan menyender di pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah terbiasa di_pakai_ kan? Tenang saja, mereka akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat. Mendesahlah sesukamu ini masih pagi." Ujar Sasuke sinis, matanya yang tajam memandang rendah ke arah Naruto yang mesih memberontak di tangan dua orang siswa tersebut.

"_Senpai_ tolong! Jangan lakukan hal ini, lepaskan aku." Naruto masih memberontak dan semakin kuat ketika Sasuke memberikan aba-aba dan dua orang siswa yang menahannya mulai merabanya dan menyobek bajunya. Naruto mengeluarkan air mata ketakutan, ia berteriak meminta tolong pada Sasuke dengan suaranya yang menyedihkan, tapi pria spike itu justru menutup pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu. Baginya, sejak awal Naruto telah masuk dalam lingkaran permusuhan antara dirinya dengan Gaara.

.

.

Pagi itu saat terbangun dari tidurnya, Sakura tidak mendapati Sasuke di sampingnya setelah kegiatan panas mereka semalam, dia mendesah kecewa. Selalu seperti ini. Sasuke selalu meninggalkannya meski sekali saja Sakura berharap pria itu akan memandangnya. Sakura mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya hingga dia berpaling dari Gaara di masa lalu yang jelas-jelas menyayanginya. Hanya demi Sasuke, Sakura akan merelakan segalanya.

Dia merasa pegal di tubuhnya, Sasuke sangat brutal, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan kepuasan partner seks nya, yang terpenting adalah dirinya. Dan Sakura memejamkan mata, menahan tangisnya untuk kesekian kali ketika ia menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum juga membalas cintanya. Pemuda itu selalu berkata bahwa dia tidak mencintai Sakura dan tidak berniat menjalin hubungan lebih yang merepotkan, Sakura tahu itu, dia tahu dengan sadar tapi dia selalu berharap Sasuke akan mencintainya suatu hari nanti. Sasuke adalah milik Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan ke arah lemari dan memakai yukatanya. Dia mengambil peralatan mandinya yang belum sempat di keluarkan dari koper, bakti sosial hanya wacana, sebenarnya itu hanya diperuntukan untuk murid-murid sok rajin meski nyatanya mereka melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang dan menganggap hal seperti ini tak lebih dari darmawisata.

Sebelum mandi seperti hari sebelumnya, ia akan pergi ke sauna di belakang pondok untuk membakar lemak dan menghilangkan sel kulit mati. Rambutnya yang tergerak lepek digulung dan berjalan menuju arah sauna. Ini masih 7 pagi dan orang-orang di pondoknya sebagian besar bangun di atas jam 9. Dia akan leluasa menggunakan sauna itu.

Langkah kakinya yang ringan tiba-tiba berhenti ketika telinganya mendengarkan suara tidak aneh dari arah gudang tak jauh dari rumah sauna. Ia penasaran dan melangkahkan kakinya kesana, suara-suara seperti desahan dan rintihan menyusup ke telinganya, di intipnya gudang itu dari balik celah pintu dan matanya membelalak. Sakura menutup mulutnya "Ya Tuhan, apa yang mereka lakukan." Ia melihat tiga orang pria yang melakukan hal intim di dalam sana. Seorang pria yang menahan tangan seorang pemuda mungil dan pria lainnya yang sibuk menjilati tubuh pemuda tersebut sambil memainkan nipple si Pemuda sedangkan si Pemuda yang tampak payah dengan air matanya, ia memberontak dan menangis.

Sakura merasa geram melihatnya, langsung saja ia mendobrak pintu tersebut dan menyebabkan orang-orang tersebut memalingkan wajahnya terkejut "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA?"

Pria yang memegangi Naruto terkejut "_Sakura-sama_, kami…" ujar mereka bersamaan. Mereka mneyadari siapa Sakura, putri pemilik perusahaan farmasi besar di Jepang itu memiliki kuasa yang tidak kalah menakutkan dengan Sasuke, ia salah satu dari kelompok elite yang disegani di sekolah mereka dan berhadapan dengan kelompok elite adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan.

"MENYINGKIR DARINYA! BEDEBAH SIALAN." Ujar Sakura nyaring dan seketika dua pria itu memutuskan pergi sebelum mereka terkena masalah oleh wanita dengan kuasa mengerikan seperti Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura mendekati Naruto yang gemetaran. Di bantunya pemuda mungil itu "Tenanglah kau aman sekarang." Ujar Sakura. Dan Sakura membantu pemuda mungil itu kembali ke pondok, melupakan sejenak keperluaannya yang hendak bersantai di sauna.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Esoknya.

Ia menekan pedal gasnya dan memacu Jaguar miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi, 3.500 _rpm_ di jalanan yang biasanya dilalui oleh kendaraan umum. Dia tidak sedang balapan atau sok gaya hanya saja Sasuke diserang penat. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya kata-kata seseorang mempengaruhinya, kejadian kemarin mungkin tindakan terkejam yang pernah Sasuke lakukan pada seseorang. Menyuruh orang lain memperkosa seorang pemuda tak bersalah, dan setelahnya bayang-bayang wajah pemuda bernama Naruto yang menangis di depannya benar-benar menjadi hantu buruk rupa yang siap menonjoknya di dalam mimpi. Awalnya dia tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, tapi mimpinya semalam mengancam alam bawah sadarnya dan Sasuke terbangun dengan perasaan yang dilingkupi rasa bersalah.

Sasuke menghela nafas, merasa bodoh karena memikirkan hal tidak penting seperti itu dan mungkin saja dia memang keterlaluan, lain kali dia akan menggunakan cara lain untuk membully bocah itu. Dan mengurangi pikirannya yang mencekam.

Ekor matanya berada di spion dan lalu beralih kembali ke jalanan lurus di depan yang menikung, bukannya mengurangi kecepatan, Sasuke menaikkan kopling ke gigi tiga dan menekan kecepatannya lebih tinggi. Tapi naas karena dia tidak menyadari ada sebuah bis di depannya setelah tikungan, matanya membelalak, dia menurunkan kopling dan karena reaksi yang terlalu cepat, ban mobilnya mengalami traksi dan kehilangan kendali. Jaguar itu keluar jalur dengan suara decitan yang mengerikan diikuti putaran tajam. Sasuke masih berusaha mengendalikan mobilnya tapi dia gagal dan mobilnya menjadi lebih liar, akhirnya Sasuke dengan cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar lalu melompat ke tanah keras di pinggiran aspal. Mobilnya masih berputar dan melaju kepinggir, kehilangan kendali dan ketika mobil itu menabrak pohon, dia langsung meledak. Sasuke melihatnya dan berdecih, dia merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa dan pandangannya memburuk.

Ditempat lain, Naruto kebingungan mencari kalungnya. Kalung dengan batu sapphire pemberian Gaara itu hilang. Ia berusaha mengingat dimana dia menaruh kalung tersebut sebab jika kalung itu hilang maka dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Gaara ditambah pria berambut merah itu baru saja menelphone-nya dan berkata akan datang ke tempatnya nanti malam. Mungkin sekarang Gaara sedang berada dalam perjalanan.

Dalam kebingungannya itu, beberapa temannya berkata padanya dengan nada main-main. Mereka menebak bahwa pasti Naruto sedang mencari kalung dan langsung saja ia tahu kalungnya mungkin berada di tangan mereka. Namun dugaannya salah. Mereka mengambil kalung Naruto dan meninggalkannya di panti asuhan tempat mereka melakukan bakti sosial tadi. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Naruto bergegas kembali ke panti asuhan tersebut.

.

.

Dalam perjalanannya, Naruto mencemaskan kalungnya sambil melihat ke jendela. Panti asuhan yang ditujunya berada di pinggiran kota, hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintasi tempat itu dan mengingat bahwa Naruto hanya satu-satunya orang yang berada di dalam bus membuatnya bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak jumlah penduduk Oto?

Mereka masih setengah jalan dan Naruto masih terpaku di jendela, tapi setelah bus itu melewati tikungan. Matanya menatap sesuatu cukup jauh dari pinggir jalan, dan tak lama kemudian dia membelalak dan sonta berteriak pada supir bus "Hentikan bus ini!" dan supir itu pun menghentikannya dengan mendadak, dan sebelum supir bus mengomel, Naruto bergegas turun "Pak, tolong tunggu sebentar. Aku melihat ada kecelakaan disana." Kata Naruto. Dan si Supir bus langsung saja melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berlari jauh di depannya.

Wajah Naruto terlihat cemas, dia melihat asap dari mobil yang terbakar dan ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang tergeletak tak jauh dari sana, Naruto mempercepat larinya. Hatinya berdoa agar orang tersebut baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika langkahnya semakin dekat, jalan Naruto justru melambat. Ia mengenal orang itu, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Sasuke senpai_.." ujar Naruto lirih. Ia melanjutnya langkahnya, panik karena melihat darah menggenang di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sasuke dan menepuk pipi pria tersebut, ia memanggil nama Sasuke dan memastikan bahwa pria itu masih hidup. Dan Naruto membeku saat sepasang kelopak mata itu membuka dengan payah lalu tangan Sasuke mencengkram pakaian Naruto dan menariknya mendekat "Kau.." ujar Sasuke sebelum pria itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Naruto kembali menepuk pipi Sasuke hingga supir bus tadi mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka harus membawa Sasuke ke klinik terdekat.

Perjalan itu tidak lama karena supir bus melaju lebih cepat ditambah jalanan hanya dilalui beberapa mobil yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari sepuluh. Lalu ketika sampai di klinik, mereka bergegas membawa Sasuke ke ruang perawatan darurat dan dokter disana langsung memeriksannya. Naruto duduk cemas di bangku ruang tunggu sedangkan supir bus tadi sudah kembali untuk menjalankan tugasnya karena dia pun dikejar jadwal.

Klinik itu kecil, hanya memiliki tidak lebih dari 3 dokter dan lima perawat yang berjaga bergantian. Seorang dokter jaga di jam ini bernama Takumi, dia seorang dokter muda, meski demikian Naruto menaruh harapan bahwa dia bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke dinyatakan baik-baik saja atau setidaknya stabil, Naruto akan pergi untuk mengambil kalungnya, dia mungkin akan menelphone pondok untuk memberitahukan hal ini dan tidak perlu menunggu Sasuke sadar untuk tahu bahwa dibaru saja menolongnya. Sasuke mungkin akan murka atau setidaknya merasa terhina, dia membully Naruto habis-habisan terlebih kejadian kemarin –kejadian rape- membuat Naruto merasa enggan untuk bertatap muka dengan pemilik marga Uchiha tersebut. Tapi dokter Takumi mengatakan sesuatu mengenai keadaan Sasuke yang membuat Naruto harus tertahan di tempat itu setidaknya untuk 3 jam kedepan.

Naruto terbangun di atas ranjang klinik saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Badannya sedikit lemas ditambah pusing di kepalanya dan mual di perutnya. Dokter Takumi dengan senyumannya yang lebar menyapanya dan memberikannya segelas susu, mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut akan membantunya lebih baik. Setelah berdiam selama 5 menit, Naruto bertanya jam berapa bus terakhir lewat dan dokter Takumi mengatakan jam 8 malam. Dia hanya punya waktu 2 jam untuk pergi ke panti asuhan mengambil kalungnya dan kembali ke pondok. Sebelum pergi dia bertanya keadaan Sasuke dan dokter Takumi berkata pria itu sudah stabil, hanya menunggunya sadar lalu Naruto meminjam telephone karena handphonenya tertinggal untuk menelphone pondok dan mengatakan jika Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan, Naruto yakin bahwa seisi pondok bahkan seluruh rombongan akan langsung heboh.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Sasuke terbangun dengan rasa nyilu di seluruh tubuhnya, terutama bahunya. Tubuhnya di perban dan dia terbaring di tempat berbau obat-obatan, dia bisa menduga tempat macam apa itu. Saat akan bangun, ia mengerang sakit, bahunya seperti remuk. Sasuke ingat bahwa dia mengalami kecelakaan setelah kehilangan kendali pada mobilnya, bahkan otaknya bisa menggambarkan dengan baik saat-saat mobilnya meledak.

"Ah, kau sudah terbangun? Syukurlah, setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja." Dokter Takumi menghampirinya dan memeriksa infusnya.

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sekitar 5 jam. Keadaanmu cukup parah, kehilangan banyak darah dan retak di bahu. Seorang pemuda manis membawamu kemari dan mendonorkan darahnya untukmu. Dan masalah bahumu, peralatan kami tidak lengkap, jadi hanya jenis pertolongan darurat, kau bisa menjalani pengobatan lebih lanjut di rumah sakit yang lebih besar di kota." Jelas dokter Takumi panjang lebar.

"Pemuda? Siapa?"

"Ah sebentar, dia mencatat namanya di buku tamu." Dokter muda itu mencari-cari nama seseorang di sebuah buku, membalik langsung ke lembar paling belakang "Uzumaki Naruto. Namanya Naruto, dia pemuda yang manis dengan wajah lugu. Baru saja pergi satu jam yang lalu, sedikit terburu-buru setelah bertanya jam terakhir bus beroperasi. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam saja, termanggu mendengat penuturan si Dokter. Sasuke melirik ke selang infus darah yang mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, menggantikan darahnya yang hilang. Matanya terlihat menerawang, itu darah Naruto, pemuda yang baginya menjijikkan, tak lebih dari sampah dan pelacur rendah yang menjerumuskan mantan sahabatnya.

"Yang benar saja." Gumam Sasuke.

Perlahan dia menidurkan kembali tubuhnya. Memandang langit-langit ruangan yang terlihat pendek. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi Sasuke tenggelam dalam lamunannya hingga satu jam kemudian dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya dari pintu dengan nada khawatir yang berlebih.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Hari-hari tak pernah lebih buruk bagi Sasuke dibanding harus terbaring hingga hari terakhirnya di Sapporo. Sasuke menolak untuk langsung terbang ke Tokyo dan menjalani pengobatan intensif di rumah sakit terbaik disana. Dia hanya berkata bisa melakukannya nanti dan ingin istirahat saja di klinik kecil itu. Dan alhasil, Sakura menungguinya selama itu sedangkan teman-temannya menyayangkan kecelakaan Sasuke dan berkata dia melewatkan trek bagus di Sapporo, terlebih Kabuto yang memanas-manasi perihal trek itu tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia lebih banyak merenungkan sesuatu, entah apa itu.

Hari terakhirnya di Sapporo, Sasuke dan kelompok elitenya keluar dari klinik dan Shikamaru telah menyiapkan jet pribadinya untuk kembali ke Tokyo jam 2 siang nanti, mereka tidak kembali dengan rombongan sekolah yang baru akan kembali di jam 5 sore dengan pesawat penumpang. Bagaimana pun itu tidak se-level dengan mereka.

Sebelum menuju bandara Chitose, mereka kembali ke pondok dulu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang tertinggal ditambah Sakura yang merengek jika koper berisi peralatan make up-nya tidak boleh sampai tertinggal. Jadi disinilah Sasuke berada, di dalam mobil , menunggu teman-temannya mengambil koper mereka sedangkan dia terlalu malas untuk keluar, lagi pula bahunya masih sakit untuk digerakkan.

Menunggu adalah hal paling menyebalkan untuknya, merasa begitu bosan dan mengutuk teman-temannya yang terlalu lama. Ingin rasanya berlari ke dalam dan menyeret mereka semua kemari.

"Oh tidak, tidak. Kakakku akan mengamuk jika kau memulangkanku besok. Dia sudah mengomel di telephone sejak tadi pagi."

Sebuah yang mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada dia melihat sosok pemuda yang menjadi pikirannya sejak di klinik. Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut melangkah keluar dengan suara tawanya yang jernih bersama seorang pria berambut merah yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke tidak akan terkejut melihat Gaara disini, entah sejak kapan pria itu mulai mendedikasikan hidupnya sebagai _bodyguard_ Naruto.

Sepasang mata hitamnya mengamati dua orang tersebut dari balik kaca hitam mobilnya. Ia bisa melihat Gaara memasukkan tas dan koper ke dalam bagasi Volvo-nya. Tapi dibanding mengamati Gaara, perhatian Sasuke selalu jatuh pada pemuda tan di depannya.

"…_mungkin dia hanya pemuda lemah, tapi dia memiliki senyuman yang tidak dimiliki oleh gadis manapun di dunia ini. Dia begitu lugu, kau akan melihatnya sendiri, keceriaan wajahnya jika kau bertemu dengannya seolah kau memberikan kepadanya sesuatu yang kau sendiri memerlukannya. Naruto tidaklah sempurna, tapi aku mencintainya. Naruto-ku lebih baik dari siapapun, dan ketidaksempurnaannya membuatku sempurna."_

Perkataan Gaara tempo hari melintas di kepala Sasuke. Membuatnya mengernyit. Matanya masih tetap memandang Naruto, tanpa sengaja ia melihat perban kecil di lengan Naruto bukti nyata bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar telah mendonorkan darahnya untuknya.

"Berhenti _Nii-san_, geli..oh hentikan..orang lain akan melihat" Naruto tertawa karena Gaara menggelitiki perutnya.

"Biarkan saja." Gaara berhenti dan mengacak surai pirang Naruto. Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum.

".._Dia begitu lugu, kau akan melihatnya sendiri, keceriaan wajahnya jika kau bertemu dengannya seolah kau memberikan kepadanya sesuatu yang kau sendiri memerlukannya…"_

Kata-kata itu terlintas lagi. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas dan memijat pangkal hidungnya. Matanya kembali melirik Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto…pemuda macam apa kau sebenarnya?" dan Sasuke telah memutuskan sesuatu untuk membuktikannya.

.

.

:: tbc ::

.

.

Hi minnaaa-san~~

Akhirnya aku bisa update juga buat fic ini. Mendekati semester tua banyak banget tugas, project, sama masalah-masalah seputar real life yang buat aku super heptic dalam beberapa minggu ini bahkan ke depannya juga. Jadi waktu buat nulis fic bener-bener hampir nggak ada, itu sedih banget.

Oh ya fanfic ini yang versi Yunjae hanya sampai chapter 1, jadi ini bener-bener jadi fanfic Sasunaru sekarang, dan itu berarti fanfic ini belum selesai dbener-bener on going, kalau mau update ya harus nulis untuk chapter itu.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review, itu bener-bener jadi mood boosterku di sela-sela ngerjain tugas, penelitian, proposal, dan makalah-makalah. Aku sempetin nulis ini buat kalian.

**So this are the people with warm heart who already gimme review :**

Gemini, guest 1, ai wiliz-chan, fullaughtxx , guest 2, SasuNaru Luv, Bumblebee, Queen namikaze, Deichan, akira, YJSN, sunnytori, Cupide, Rani, SNLove, jcweety, guest 3, guest 4, Dako Chan, dan Ko'noha 27

**And this are the people with big heart who are willing to take the time to login first : **

heriyandi kurosaki, RisaSano, mifta cinya, miszshanty05, Kawaii Aozora, iamL15, The Greatest Archer, Kagaari, 34, AprilianyArdeta, putrifibrianti1, Lovey Chelski, megajewels2312, , 85, Vianycka Hime, yassir2374, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, YumeYuumei CrystalFlee, gici love sasunaru, Harpaairiry, Kris hanhun, hanazawa kay, cutiebird, Dark , Himawari Wia, Shiroi.144, blackjackcrong, deClementine, krisTaoPanda01, naehyuk6, Sakuramizuu, UraHime Hikaru, mikoharu, choikim1310, Hoshi no Haru, kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani, versetta, ariyanata, kimjaejoong309, Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange, Mimo Rain, Septaniachan, Christal Otsu, justin cruellin, 3nd4h, .1, dame dame no ko dame ku chan, Akane-Rihime, rereXiiluhan, dan Wulan384

Moga buat chap ini nggak mengecewakan ya dan aku buat lebih panjang dari kemarin sekarang lebih dari 5k moga ga bosen juga bacanya.

Dan endingnya bakal Sasunaru atau Gaanaru aku sudah menentukan. Jadi sabar aja dengan kejutan-kejutan nanti okay

Sampai jumpa di next chap, dan buat bocoran ya, 1 sampai 2 chap kedepan bakal ada hal yang kalian tunggu-tunggu selama ini, apakah itu? Just wait for the next~~

-with love Ivyluppin-


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PAYBACK**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 4

.

Ada saat dimana apartemen sepi itu yang biasanya terlihat 2 sampai 3 kali lebih luas terasa penuh hanya karena Gaara mengajak pemuda bernama Naruto masuk ke dalamnya. Dan setiap kali Naruto pergi ke sana, pemuda itu akan duduk dekat jendela dan berkata bahwa dia menyukai pemandangan dari gedung pencakar langit tempatnya berada.

Di akhir minggu ini Gaara mengajak Naruto ke apartemennya, ini kali ke tiga, dan sebelumnya dia pasti melewati –sedikit- perang sengit dengan Kyuubi meski begitu kakak Naruto pada akhirnya mengijinkan setiap kali Gaara meminta ijin padanya. Akhir pekan yang damai dengan Gaara yang sibuk di dapur memasakkan makanan Belgia, pria itu pernah tinggal di sana selama 2 tahun dan Naruto menantangnya untuk memasak. Dan dihari ini Gaara menerima tantangannya.

"Raxeira.." kata Gaara yang berdiri dua meter darinya dengan membawa sepiring kecil waffle yang dibuatnya dengan banyak krim kocok dan potongan strawberry di atasnya, Gaara memandangnya dengan senyuman "…_line drawn by the sunlight on the floor as it filters through the window_, itu disebut raxeira dan kau berada di tengahnya. Terlihat seperti semua sinar itu tumpah ke tubuhmu." Dan Naruto baru mengerti sekarang, dia menyadari dia memang berada di tengah sesuatu yang disebut Gaara sebagai raxeira.

"Aku mencium bau daging." Celetuk Naruto.

Pria itu terkekeh dan mengambil duduk di samping Naruto "Yang kau cium adalah Boudin Blanc. Aku memasak untuk makan malam kita nanti." Gaara memberikan piring kecil waffle itu pada Naruto.

Naruto mencobanya dan merona karena rasa enak yang belum pernah dia rasakan menyentuh lidahnya. Dia melahapnya dengan semangat dan Gaara tak luput melihat bagaimana Naruto menikmati waffle-nya. Gaara menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk membersihkan krim di sudut bibir Naruto dan Naruto berhenti mengunyah, menatap Gaara dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang cemerlang, lalu dia menelan semua waffle dalam mulutnya langsung. Merona ketika Gaara memakan krim tersebut.

"Kupikir karena kau memiliki keluarga di sini kau akan sering pulang. Tapi kenapa memilih tinggal di apartemen?" Tanya Naruto melanjutkan percakapan mereka dua jam yang lalu.

"_I live in a flat, I've everything that I need at anytime, why choose an empty house?"_ ujar Gaara, ia melihat Naruto diam saja, matanya merenung melihat langit. Memikirkan sesuatu mungkin tentang kata-katanya atau sesuatu yang lain. Mereka duduk dalam diam untuk sesaat dan Gaara memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

Pria jade itu lalu duduk menghadapnya, mengambil waffle dari tangannya lalu mendorong tubuh kurus itu ke lantai kayu. Hangatnya sinar matahari senja seperti tumpah ke tubuh mereka berdua. Gaara berada di atas tubuhnya dengan ke dua lengannya yang kokoh di samping kepalanya. Wajahnya yang tampan seperti diliputi sinar matahari.

" _I want to sleep with you.." _Ujar Gaara, wajahnya serius dengan rahangnya yang tegas. Naruto membelalak, jantungnya memompa cepat _"…I-I don't mean have sex. I mean sleep…together. Under my blankets. In my bed. With your hand on my chest and my arm around you. With the on-AC, so it's chilly and we've to cuddle closer. Sleepy, blissfully happy, silence."_

Naruto kehilangan kata-kata sedangkan di pihak lain Gaara justru mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk kata-katanya. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal semacam itu tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatakannya dengan manis.

"Gaa.."

"_I love you.."_ potong Gaara.

Sepasang mata birunya terbelalak memandang lurus pada mata Jade Gaara yang memandangnya _"..why..?" _Naruto merasa meleleh, dia gugup, dia tidak memiliki pengalaman seperti ini sebelumnya.

"_I don't know why, I don't know how, I just did…maybe it's because you're you."_ Ujar Gaara, wajahnya pun ikut merona dia merasa detak jantungnya berpacu dan melihat Naruto yang juga merona berada di bawahnya _"Would you be mine..being someone who always stay with me..?"_ meski pandangan Jade miliknya terlihat tegas namun hati Gaara dirambati kecemasan. Ia melihat dalam pada mata biru milik Naruto, mencari-cari apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

"Apa artinya kita akan berpacaran?" Tanya Naruto, wajahnya merona dan kegugupan membuatnya mengigit bibir, menekan kecemasan berlebih dalam dirinya "…ini tak akan jadi hubungan yang sempurna, aku laki-laki, kau juga, aku tidak memiliki hal yang pantas kutawarkan padamu.." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Meski jantungnya masih begitu buruk untuk kembali pada detakan normal, tapi dia cukup tahu diri.

Tangan besar Gaara menyentuh rahang Naruto, membuat pandangan pemuda itu kembali padanya "Aku tidak butuh hubungan yang sempurna, aku hanya butuh kau di sisiku. _With you I'm home."_ Mata Gaara melembut, berharap bahwa perasaannya sampai pada Naruto "..setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk mencoba. Aku akan menjagamu, aku berjanji." Ujarnya.

Perlu beberapa detik untuk mencari kebohongan di sepasang mata jade itu, tapi Naruto tidak menemukan setitik pun. Mata Gaara seperti api yang berkobar, penuh tekat dan kesungguhan. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia tampak tidak memiliki pilihan atas permintaan itu, bagaimana pun Gaara adalah orang yang baik, pria itu selalu melindunginya dan dengan sadar bahwa Gaara membuatnya nyaman. Memang apa itu pacaran? Dia sering mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya berkencan di akhir pekan, sekarang seorang laki-laki sempurna mengajaknya berpacaran membuatnya…entahlah.

"..a..a-aku m-mau…ya.." ujar Naruto terbata-bata, wajahnya memerah hingga telinga dan yang seperti itu membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kucing. Itu tiba-tiba mengingatkan Gaara saat-saat dimana ia mengajak Naruto ke padang ilalang untuk melihat langit, mereka tidur di atas kap mobil sambil melihat langit biru yang membentang serta percakapan mengenai horizon dan Naruto bilang tidur-tiduran seperti itu terlihat seperti kucing. Dan Gaara akan mengingat hari itu dan detik ini dimana dia melihat Naruto seperti kucing kecil, _Naruto is a cat person._

Gaara tersenyum, kelegaan terlihat dari kedua matanya. Dia mencium Naruto lembut dan melumat bibir merah itu pelan "_I'm so lucky to have you. I love you."_ Gaara berbisik di telinganya dan membawa ciuman kecil ke sudut bibir Naruto.

Dan hari itu setelah makan malam dan adu argumen mengenai DVD player yang kemudian berakhir dengan menonton acara tv membosankan, Gaara menelphone Kyuubi dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto akan menginap, meski Kyuubi mengijinkan dengan teriakan amarah sebelumnya namun Gaara merasa senang sekali, kenyataan bahwa Naruto telah menjadi kekasihnya serta betapa nyenyaknya tidur di malam itu dengan Naruto yang berada di lengannya. Tubuh Naruto mungil, dia kurus dan ketika Gaara menyentuh pinggang itu ia akan mencatat bahwa mulai selanjutnya memastikan Naruto makan lebih banyak adalah hal wajib. Mereka tidur berpelukan dengan nyala AC yang sejuk dan celoteh Naruto sebelum tidur. Gaara menyukai pengetahuan barunya bahwa Naruto suka mendongeng dan dongeng tidur di malam itu adalah tentang kunang-kunang yang mendapatkan sepasang sayap baru.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Kau memiliki otak di dalam kepalamu. Kau memiliki kaki di dalam sepatumu. Kau mengemudikan sendiri arah yang kau pilih. _You're on your own._ Dan kau tahu apa yang kau tahu. Dan kau adalah satu-satunya yang akan memutuskan kemana kau akan pergi. Sasuke menyadari hal itu lebih dari siapapun. Dia menyadari dan sepenuhnya memegang kendali atas dirinya, dia mengerti siapa dia dan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia menyadari eksistensinya dan bagaimana seharusnya dia. Dan Sasuke mengatur bahwa hidupnya adalah tipikal yang simple dan tertata, semua terencana dan dia melakukannya dengan memastikan banyak hal sebelum hal itu terjadi, terlalu banyak hal yang terencana hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang berjalan ke hidupnya dan menunjukkan padanya bahwa hari esok tidaklah sempurna sebab dia tidak akan bisa mengontrol segalanya.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Keramaian adalah hal yang tidak pernah lepas dari hidupnya meski Sasuke nyaris membenci keramaian di sekitarnya, kadang dia berpikir bahwa dunia seperti sarang lebah konyol. Dia berada di zona dimana dirinya sering dijadikan poros sosial. Sejujurnya dia tidak suka diperhatikan, dia ingin ditinggal sendiri sebentar saja tanpa gangguan, tapi rasanya mustahil.

Hari pertama di Konoha setelah berada pada perawatan panjang di rumah sakit selama 2 minggu penuh benar-benar membosankan dan ketika dia kembali ke sekolah itu, murid-murid mengerubuninya seperti semut dan bagi Sasuke, ke khawatiran di wajah mereka adalah hal palsu yang benar-benar memuakkan.

Geng-nya hanya berjalan di lorong antara ruang penghubung gedung A dan gedung B saat keseluruhan murid mengerubuninya dan melihatnya dengan wajah yang itu-itu saja. Sasuke mengacuhkannya, rasanya seperti cairan lengket yang membuat banyak orang sulit untuk pergi.

Di antara keramaian itu, di melihat pemuda berambut pirang berjalan di lua keramaian dengan buku dan wajah yang acuh. Dia mengabaikan bagaimana orang-orang disekitarnya berkumpul demi gang kecilnya. Mata hitam Sasuke memandang Naruto hingga ia kehilangan punggung kecil itu di ujung belokan. Sasuke mengangkat alis, memiliki ide yang dipikirkannya beberapa hari yag lalu.

Dan disinilah dia berada, di dalam mobilnya yang nyaman sambil memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang tengah bekerja dari kejauhan. Dia ingin tahu dan membuktikan pada Gaara bahwa pemuda miskin yang dibanggakannya itu tidak lebih dari jalang rendahan. Sasuke mengikuti kegiatan Naruto di hari itu dan berharap kemungkinan-kemungkinan semacam itu ada.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga hari, dan hingga hari ke lima berlalu…

Tidak ada satupun dari pikirannya yang menjadi nyata. Naruto menjalani hidupnya yang normal tanpa hal macam-macam kecuali ketika dia dijemput oleh Gaara di saat-saat tertentu. Yang Sasuke dapati dari pengintaiannya selama berhari-hari hanyalah bukti bahwa perkataan Gaara mengenai pemuda pirang itu benar.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

_Summer hurry up!_

Di antara semua musim, Sasuke menyukai musim panas sebab akan ada banyak trek menarik yang akan ia lewati sepanjang musim itu dan lomba-lomba hebat yang digelar di jalanan, Jepang memiliki banyak trek nyaris sama seperti Montes Claros atau setidaknya Carolina Barat. Dia merindukan jalanan sebagaimana dia menikmati gerungan motor dan nyala lampu merah yang tidak menentu di jam-jam malamnya yang bergulir di pukul 1 pagi setelah pulang dari Club atau bagaimana asap-asap itu tercium di hidungnya. Tapi meski semua kerinduannya tentang musim panas, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah ada di pikirkannya dalam keseluruhan musim panas dalam hidupnya. Itu adalah…_payback_ atau dalam hal ini, baginya, lebih tepat disebut sebagai balas budi.

Meski ia merasa terkejut –atau setengahnya kecewa- bahwa pemuda bernama Naruto itu bukan jalang dan dia benar-benar memiliki hidup yang simple; hanya seputar sekolah, _partime job, _dan pulang ke apartemennya yang bobrok meski di beberapa waktu dia akan keluar bersama Gaara entah kemana. Sama seperti yang Gaara katakan beberapa waktu lalu bahwa si Naruto itu sangat biasa yang demikian itu membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apa hal menarik dari Naruto yang membuat Gaara tergila-gila.

Meski demikian, Sasuke tidak lupa bahwa ada titik dalam sepenggal episode hidupnya, bahwa Naruto pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dan Sasuke bukan tipikal orang yang suka menumpuk hutang budi orang lain. Dia akan langsung membalasnya hingga mereka impas dan Sasuke terbebas oleh beban.

"Sebutkan saja apa yang kau mau dan setelahnya kita impas." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, memandang malas pada pemuda pendek dan kurus di depannya. Dia akan membalas budi Naruto hari ini dan setelahnya dia tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu hanya darah, lagi pula darahku sudah terganti dengan darah baru. Tidak apa-apa, aku melakukannya karena tidak ada alasan bagi seseorang untuk menolong orang lain." Ujar Naruto canggung meski dia berusaha menampilkan senyumannya.

Sasuke berdecih "Bukan tentang darah. Dan jangan membuatku mengulangnya, Uzumaki." Wajahnya terlihat kesal, dia mulai muak dengan obrolan itu sedangkan Naruto masih tampak canggung.

Naruto terdiam lama, berpikir mengenai sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi menunggu 'Oh ayolah, berapa juta yang dia mau?' gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Meski menunggu Naruto berpikir lebih baik dibanding meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya tadi. Bagaimana pun Sasuke tidak akan lupa ketika sepasang mata sapphire itu ketakutan melihatnya, ada ngeri pada bias matanya saat mereka bertukar pandang, mungkin Naruto masih mengingat semua praktik _bullying_ yang telah dilakukannya dan dia trauma. Bagaimana pun Sasuke justru merasa lega saat tahu kejadian pemerkosaan terhadap Naruto gagal, setidaknya itu tidak meninggalkan banyak beban kesalahan pada Sasuke.

"Apa sangat sulit? Kau hanya perlu meminta dan aku akan mengabulkan. Bahkan jika kau meminta menghentikan praktik _bullying _di sekolah terhadapmu aku akan mengabulkan, aku akan memegang janji." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya ke lantai, merasa bosan.

"Ayo pergi ke pantai! Aku sudah lama ingin ke sana." Kata Naruto akhirnya dengan penuh semangat.

"_What..?"_ Sasuke berharap dia tuli, yang benar saja, permintaan macam apa itu "Kau mengajakku ke pantai..?"

Naruto mengigit bibirnya, merutuki bahwa pemilihan katanya salah. Dia terlalu sering menggunakan kata 'ayo' pada Gaara dan itu menjadi kebiasaan "Maksudku aku ingin ke pantai, aku berharap kau mau mengantarku…kalau tidak pun tak apa." Kata Naruto sambil menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai. Di banding keinginannya yang meluap ingin ke pantai, di saat itu ia lebih ingin jika Sasuke tidak marah.

"Tsk…tunggu aku di parkiran pulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Sasuke acuh sambil berbalik meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula.

.

.

Mungkin dia pernah menaiki mobil semacam ini sebelumnya atau mungkin saja belum, Gaara sangat suka mengganti-ganti mobilnya dan keseluruhan itu adalah jenis yang _super_, sama seperti yang ia naiki sekarang. Mobil Sasuke ini adalah sebuah Maserati _limited edition _yang dibelinya di ajang Geneva Motor Show pada 2012 silam, mobil yang hebat dengan warna hitam glossy dijejali mesin V8 berkapasitas 4.7 liter dan akselerasi 0-100 km/jam hanya dalam 5 detik. Seperti bagaimana Sasuke berpenampilan, mobilnya pun menjelaskan dengan caranya sendiri, dengan kemewahan LED daytime running serta transmisi otomatis ZF 6 percepatan converter torsi yang mampu mencapai angka 510 Nm serta pedal shifter pada lingkar kemudi. Sasuke benar-benar memiliki selera _luxurious_. Mungkin jika Gaara adalah pemerhati kekuatan 'turbo' maka Sasuke adalah pemerhati bagaimana 'polesan' sebagai salah satu instrument yang tak kalah penting.

Gaara sering kali mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan seperti orang kesetanan tapi meski demikian, tetap saja yang semacam itu membuat Naruto terkadang merasa kehilangan jantungnya seperti sekarang ketika sasuke mengemudi dalam putaran 6.000 _rpm. _Naruto duduk diam di dalam kabin, dia bahkan tidak berani melirik Sasuke yang bekerja di bagian kokpit dan serius manatap jalanan di depannya.

Mereka tidak berbicara. Hanya membiarkan kesunyian menggantung di udara. Hingga jalanan yang sepi mengingatkannya tentang jalanan menuju desa Oto di Sapporo meski disana tidak memiliki tebing di kiri jalan. Dari kejauhan Naruto bisa melihat warna biru yang membentang dan garis horizon di kaki langit. Wajahnya terlihat antusias.

"Bagaimana cara membuka jendela ini?" Tanya Naruto, itu adalah kata-kata pertama yang terdengar sejak mereka masuk ke mobil. Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan tapi dia menjulurkan tangan memberikan kalimat nonverbal untuk menekan salah satu tombol di pintu. Dan ketika menekannya, kaca jendela bening itu terbuka, angin yang hangat dan segar menampar wajahnya ketika Naruto menjulurkan kepala keluar dan tangan kanannya terjulur demi merasakan angin.

_life begins when you let go_

_you can travel down every road_

_you ain't never gonna change the weather_

_only time can make you know better_

_lost the fight way before it began_

_cuz when it's change can't you done the plan_

_what i want i might never get_

_but where i end up might be the best_

_through with finding answer to all the questios in my head_

_sometimes you gotta let it go to get it back again_

_so let it happen_

_let it happen_

Tangannya yang putih menyalakan pemutar musik dan lagu Let it Happen dari Max Mutzke, seorang penyanyi asal Jerman, mengalun dan mewarnai suasana mobil yang semula abu-abu, Sasuke lebih menikmati suasana sekarang, sambil berkendara di jalanan landai dengan angin lautan dan Naruto di sampingnya yang tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"Mmmhh…aku bisa mencium aroma laut, sudah lama sekali." Ujarnya dengan ceria, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan melihat rambut pirang pemuda itu di terbangkan oleh angin dan sepasang mata sapphire yang tidak lepas dari keceriaan. Memangnya apa yang membuat pemuda miskin di sampingnya begitu ceria? Itu hanya pantai atau mungkin Naruto menyimpan sesuatu dalam dirinya? Apa yang dia miliki dan Sasuke tidak?

Pantai itu tidak ramai di _daywork_ seperti sekarang, hanya 7 sampai 9 orang yang berada di sana termasuk mereka berdua. Awalnya Sasuke hanya ingin menunggu di mobil sampai Naruto puas dan mereka akan kembali setelahnya, tapi menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan. Jadi Sasuke memutuskan menyusul, berjalan ke arah pasir putih dan melihat sepasang sepatu dan blazer yang di letakkan di dekat batu. Itu punya Naruto. Mata Sasuke menyusuri tepi pantai, mencari pemuda itu dan menemukannya tersenyum cerah sambil bermain ombak seperti anak kecil. Sasuke masih berdiri di tempatnya memandang pantai yang biru dan bentangan horizon di kaki langit, merasakan angin laut yang memainkan rambutnya, matahari yang membakar kulitnya, serta aroma laut yang asin.

Sasuke menutup mata, sepertinya memang sudah lama sejak dia tidak menikmati laut seperti ini. Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya dengan senyumannya yang lebar, kaki-kaki telanjangnya berlari ringan di atas pasir dan rambutnya yang pirang menjadi berantakan, air telah membasahi tepian pakaiannya.

"_Damn, that smile."_ Gumam Sasuke.

"Cerah sekali, aku bisa melihat horizon." Kata Naruto.

"Dari semua hal, kenapa harus pantai? Kau memiliki kesempatan baik untuk sebuah permintaan." Dia masih heran, membuka kembali pikirannya beberapa waktu lalu, bagaimana bisa pemuda itu justru memilih pantai "Kau bisa mengajak Gaara ke sini."

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto menggeleng sambil melipat lengan pakaiannya lalu ia menatap deburan ombak "Gaara-_nii _tidak suka pantai, dia mengalihkan semua pembicaraan tentang pantai, wajahnya suram ketika kami membicarakan hal itu…"

Sasuke mendesah pelan, dia baru ingat, tentu saja Gaara membenci pantai, mungkin Naruto tidak tahu apa alasan Gaara membenci pantai, tapi Gaara pernah menjadi orang dekatnya, dia tahu banyak hal tentang pria itu "Mungkin dengan orang lain, ke pantai sangat mudah. Tidak bisa dipercaya kau meminta hal sepele."

"Kalau dengan orang lain…mungkin hanya dengan kakakku, tapi dia membenci pantai, dia bersumpah untuk tidak datang kemari lagi." Meski Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak memintanya untuk meneruskan cerita tapi dia bisa melihat pria itu ingin tahu "Tahunan lalu saat di Kyoto, ayahku memiliki usaha laundry sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang penjahit, ia juga menerima pesanan bordir. Mereka orang yang sibuk meski demikian di hari ulang tahun Kyuu_-nii_ kami memutuskan pergi ke pantai untuk piknik, tapi saat pulang kami mengalami kecelakaan. Orangtuaku meninggal karena kejadian itu dan hal itu meninggalkan bekas luka yang tidak pernah sembuh di hati kakakku." Sesaat wajah Naruto diliputi kesedihan meski setelahnya senyuman yang entah dari mana menghiasi wajahnya kembali "…jadi ketika _senpai _ memintaku membuat permintaan maka inilah yang paling kuinginkan, aku juga tidak memiliki waktu untuk pergi ke pantai sendiri. Dan akhir pekan selalu ada acara lain."

Sasuke memandang Naruto lama dan melihat wajah polos itu dipenuhi keceriaan kembali seakan kesedihan mengenai orangtuanya menguap dan hanyut bersama buih lautan.

".._Dia begitu lugu, kau akan melihatnya sendiri, keceriaan wajahnya jika kau bertemu dengannya seolah kau memberikan kepadanya sesuatu yang kau sendiri memerlukannya…"_

Dan perkataan Gaara lagi-lagi muncul dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya mengerutkan kening dalam, tentu saja dia bisa melihatnya, semua keceriaan itu yang seperti telah menjadi wajah asli si Pirang dan meski pada awalnya terlihat memuakkan di mata Sasuke dimana dia selalu berpikir bahwa keceriaan itu hanya tipuan seperti olokan baginya. Dan sekarang dia mengerti bahwa sebenarnya dia hanya iri pada Naruto. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tidak memiliki banyak hal di dunia dapat menampilkan wajah semacam itu?

Naruto mengambil sepatu dan blazernya "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang dingin.

Naruto memalingkan kepala dan tersenyum "Aku melihat hal menarik disana, jika _senpai_ tidak keberatan ikutlah."

Dan disinilah mereka, duduk di bangku kayu depan toko klontong yang buka tidak jauh dari pantai. Naruto membeli _popsicles_ –es krim pop- rasa grean tea yang terdiri dari dua batang es krim lalu membaginya dengan Sasuke.

"Dulu kakakku sering membeli es krim pop seperti ini di masa kanak-kanakku lalu membaginya denganku." Ia menyerahkan separuh es krim itu pada Sasuke dan Sasuke melihatnya ragu tapi ketika ia melihat senyum kekanakan Naruto, dia menerimanya dengan gumaman.

Awalnya dia ragu untuk mencoba es krim itu tapi ia memperhatikan Naruto yang menikmatinya dia memutuskan untuk menyentuh lelehan pertama pada es krimnya. Merasa bahwa rasanya tidak buruk –dalam kamus Sasuke hal itu baik/enak- dan dia menikmatinya.

"Katakan padaku, sesempurna apa hidupmu hingga kau selalu tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setiap waktunya?"

Naruto memasukkan seluruh es krim itu ke dalam mulutnya dan terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tersenyum karena hidupku sempurna, tapi untuk mensyukuri segala hal yang kupunya dalam hidup." Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan langit biru di atas yang bersih. Sasuke terdiam mendengarnya, dia menatap Naruto lama lalu tatapannya menelusuri pemuda mungil itu dari ujung kakinya yang berayun-ayun sampai ke atas rambutnya yang terkena pasir.

"Apa setelah ini aku tidak akan di _bully_ lagi?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sasuke memandang laut lepas di hadapannya dan pertanyaan Naruto yang semacam itu mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke pada kaki-kaki coklat Naruto yang berayun-ayun dipenuhi pasir "Tidak ada permintaan semacam itu."

"Mmmhh benar…tapi lain kali kuharap kau langsung membunuhku saja. Aku takut sekali saat itu." Dan rasanya organ dalam Sasuke dibanting ke tanah mendengarnya, itu mengungkit kesalahan tempo hari dan membunuh atmosfir di sekitarnya. Dia tahu telah keterlaluan.

"Baiklah." Kata Sasuke tanpa berpikir "Jadi kita impas?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto mengangguk padanya dengan senyuman yang sama membuat Sasuke jengkel melihatnya. Dia lebih berharap pemuda itu berteriak padanya atau menghajarnya dibanding memberikan senyuman seperti itu sebab karena senyum semacam itu justru membuatnya terlihat sebagai pendosa.

"Berhentilah tersenyum seperti monyet yang mendapatkan pisang." Bentak Sasuke.

Naruto terbelalak karena kata-kata Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meninggi tapi setelahnya dia justru tertawa dan suara tawanya terdengar renyah dan jernih. Suara tawa itu masuk ke dalam kepala Sasuke membuatnya justru tersenyum karena merasa betapa bodohnya pemuda bernama Naruto, dia baru saja mengejeknya dengan kasar dan pemuda itu justru tertawa seperti itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang menyipit serta sederet gigi putihnya yang rapi.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu jika senyumku seperti monyet, Sasuke _senpai_ yang mengatakannya pertama kali dan aku baru tahu bahwa betapa konyolnya diriku." Ujarnya disela suara tawanya yang jernih, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah _'such an idiot'_ Dan tersenyum kemudian membiarkan es krimnya meleleh dan jatuh ke tanah berpasir.

.

.

Pukul 12 malam, dan disinilah Sasuke berada di kamar apartemennya yang mewah, dalam kegelapan dan nyala lampu di sudut ruangan. Malam turun lebih murni dibandingkan hari dan yang baginya itu lebih baik untuk berpikir mengenai segala sesuatu lebih intens dan lebih benar. Tubuhnya terlentang di ranjang tapi mata Sasuke menerawang dan telinganya mendengar suara dari dalam kepala seperti gaungan kata-kata yang telah diucapkan sepanjang hari, dan gaungan di malam itu mengenai suara tawa seseorang. Uzumaki Naruto. Suara tawa semacam itu seolah pemuda itu tidak pernah kesepian dan sebelum dia terdiam Sasuke mengingat ada perasaan familiar bahwa hal semacam itu lebih buruk. Dimasa kecilnya, dia percaya bahwa ada monster yang tidur di bawah ranjangnya ketika gelap tapi sekarang dia menyadari bahwa monster itu tidur di dalam kepalanya. Dan monster itu membisikkan padanya tentang sesuatu…"_You gotta undertand that you wanna absord him into your soul."_ Sasuke membuka matanya cepat-cepat, merasa antara ketakutan dan keraguan melingkupi tidurnya yang pendek. Yang dia sadari, dia harus mencari tahu hal apa itu.

.

.

Sasuke melewati seminggu setelah hari itu dan dia pergi ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan seperti diskotik dan bar di Shibuya bersama kelompoknya dan Sakura atau berlomba dengan beberapa kelompok baru dari Prefektur Fukuoka dan Aichi, tapi dia masih diliputi rasa ingin tahu tentang sesuatu yang selalu memenuhi benaknya bahkan ketika dia menghabiskan malamnya untuk bercinta.

Gurunya mengoceh mengenai pelajaran Kimia di depan kelas sedangkan murid-murid terlihat kebosanan, Sasuke duduk dekat jendela dan mengabaikan sekitarnya seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik di sekolah dan kehidupan semacam itu seperti membunuhnya dalam kebosanan.

Mata hitamnya yang tajam memandang ke luar dengan bosan, melihat anak-anak kelas satu berlari untuk pelajaran olahraga mereka. Dan dari balik jendelanya, dia melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang ikut pula berlari, tapi justru menjauhi lapangan. Alis Sasuke terangkat, rasa ingin tahunya selama ini muncul kembali dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangkat tangan, meminta ijin ke toilet dan serentak seluruh kelas memandangnya, terutama Sakura yang memandang heran padanya. Ini kali pertama Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar kelas di tengah pelajaran meski untuk ke toilet. Sakura memandang punggung tegap itu keluar kelas dengan wajah antara ingin tahu dan sedih, beberapa hari ini Sasuke berubah, meski mereka masih sering bercinta dan Sasuke selalu meninggalkannya di pagi hari. Tapi ketika melakukannya, Sakura melihat jika pandangan Sasuke berada di tempat yang sangat jauh.

Langkah kakinya yang jenjang membawanya ke dekat lapangan dan matanya menemukan pemuda pirang itu sedang meminum air di kran setelah membasahi wajahnya, dia tampak kelelahan dan Sasuke mendekat diam-diam. Inilah yang ingin sekali dia cari tahu, mengenai hal-hal yang mengambang di kepalanya, dan alasan mengapa pemuda pirang itu tidak mau keluar dari kepalanya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengan kurus itu dan Naruto terkesiap ketika acara minumnya diganggu. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika bibir seseorang menyentuh bibirnya dan melumatnya kasar, Naruto memberontak dan ia memejamkan mata saat sebuah lidah memasuki mulutnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya, menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya hingga terjulur ke dekat pangkal tenggorokan. Naruto mengerang dan memberontak, tapi tangannya di tahan dan tengkuknya di tekan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Sudut matanya berair, dia kesulitan bernafas dan ketika dia kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri, orang asing itu melepaskan ciumannya dan Naruto terjatuh ke tanah, terbatuk dengan wajah memerah yang payah.

Dia mendongak untuk menatap siapa orang asing itu dan matanya terbelalak. Uchiha Sasuke. Rasanya dia tidak hanya kehilangan tulang kakinya tapi semua sendi tulangnya, tubuhnya membeku. Sedangkan Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya, ekspresi semacam itu lebih di tunjukkan Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

"_Sasuke senpai—" _Naruto membuka suara.

"_Why do you stir me up?"_ Sasuke berkata dengan dingin, suaranya terdengar shock _"…drives me crazy such a moron…" _menatap Naruto tajam dan setelahnya dia bergumam_ "...fuck the society, I want you in the worst way..."_ Sasuke menarik kerah Naruto dan menciumnya kembali.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"Kumohon Sasuke…kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku.." kesedihannya menekan ulu hatinya. Sakura mencengkram dadanya, merasa kaki-kakinya melemas, airmata tertumpah dengan deras dari matanya, dia merasa dunianya hancur. Bahunya gemetar menahan kepedihan hatinya.

"Sejak awal kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi histeris saat pria itu hendak meninggalkan kamar tersebut "A-a-aku tidak pernah keberatan..hiks..kau..tidur dengan siapapun. Tapi jangan membuangku Sasuke…" tangisan Sakura mengeras, kepedihannya seperti memenuhi udara. Sasuke mendesah pelan, hal seperti ini pasti terjadi.

"Bangunlah, hargailah dirimu sendiri." Jawab Sasuke sambil melihat Sakura yang menangis di lantai, wajahnya memerah karena sesak di dadanya. Dan meski Sasuke iba melihat wanita itu, dia ingin Sakura berhenti mengharapkannya. Dan dengan hatinya, Sasuke menjauhi ruangan itu, pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis keras di belakangnya.

Di malam itu, saat awan-awan menyembunyikan cahaya bintang dan sinar bulan yang lembut. Sakura merasa hidupnya hancur setelah pria yang paling dicintainya, Uchiha Sasuke, meninggalkannya dan di malam itu pula demi segala hal di dunia ini, sama seperti tahunan lalu ketika dia menoleh kembali pada waktu dimana persahabatannya hancur, meski Sasuke menahan segala emosinya, dia tahu bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menyesal.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"_Idiota. Yon i siquiera lo saben, dejar de gritar, yo realmente no lo sě."_ Deidara berteriak dengan wajah kesal.

"_No me desahogo mi ira sobre ti." _Yahiko mengangkat bahu dengan kedua alisnya yang menukik.

Pada saat ini garasi ini telah menjadi sebuah panggung untuk komunikasi dalam bahasa Spanyol dan semua orang terlihat seperti orang dungu yang mencoba mengartikan apa isi dari argumen-argumen mereka. Deidara dan Yahiko masih melempar argumen dalam bahasa Spanyol, sedangkan Kiba mengerutu bahwa sama halnya dengan Naruto, dia tidak tahu apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan sedangkan Chouji dan Utakata mengabaikannya dengan terus bermain _gambling card_ di lantai dua.

"Mereka kenapa?" Tanya Naruto. Dia berbicara dengan suara pelan pada Gaara di sampingnya yang sibuk memeriksa mesin mobilnya.

"Hanya salah paham, jangan hiraukan." Katanya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir, bagaimana bisa tidak dihiraukan jika suara mereka keras sekali. Gaara terlihat tidak peduli karena dia tahu apa yang mereka katakan, Gaara menguasai 4-5 bahasa atau setidaknya jumlah itulah yang Naruto tahu dan dia juga memiliki darah Spanyol dari ibunya yang membuatnya mendapatkan mata Jade miliknya.

Pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat Naruto terdiam, Gaara tersenyum tipis dan mengabaikan mobilnya lalu mendekat ke Naruto "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" bisiknya, Gaara merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto sambil menyingkirkan rambut-rambut Naruto.

"Gaara-_nii_, kau bau oli." Celetuk Naruto.

Gaara terkekeh, mencium dagu Naruto dan menelusuri tulang rahang itu sampai ke pipi dengan ujung hidungnya yang mancung "Benarkah?" dia tidak peduli apa yang dia katakan, dia hanya peduli untuk menggoda Naruto dan membuat pemuda lugu itu memerah.

"..hentikan, orang-orang—"

"_I said to ignore em." _Gumam Gaara.

Jantung Naruto seperti melompat-lompat ketika Gaara mengecup perbatasan antara telinga dan dagunya, memberikan sengatan listrik pada tubuhnya, Naruto menutup sebelah matanya dan mengigit bibirnya menahan geli. Dia khawatir orang-orang akan melihat tindakan Gaara tapi mereka seperti tidak peduli "_You're my weak spot."_ Bisik Gaara di telinganya. Sejak dua bulan mereka pacaran, Gaara suka menggodanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil lalu pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah malu.

"_Oh baby, lemme kiss ya so bad." _Dan bibir Gaara memanggut bibir merah Naruto, membawanya pada ciuman yang dalam. Gaara tersenyum di antara kegiatan _French kiss-_nya karena sesering apapun dia mencium Naruto seperti ini, pemuda itu masih begitu kaku, tidak membalas dan tidak menolak, hanya diam dan membiarkan Gaara menguasainya dan yang demikian itu membuat Gaara gila, dia ketagihan.

Ciuman itu diakhiri dengan deru nafas Naruto yang memburu dan benang saliva yang menetes di sudut bibirnya, Gaara melapnya dengan ibu jari dan tersenyum senang sedangkan Naruto menahan malu dengan wajah merahnya. Gaara mengacak rambut Naruto dan berhenti ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

Itu Kiba yang berteriak jika ada seseorang yang datang mencari Gaara. Naruto mendapati seorang wanita cantik dengan mantel bulunya berdiri di belakang dengan wajah sendu. Itu Sakura Haruno.

Gaara menjauh dari Naruto pelan, matanya terlihat terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri di sana meski wajahnya menampakkan rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan Sakura melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam ke garasi dan berhenti 4 meter di depan Gaara.

"Bantu aku…Gaara, kumohon, bantu aku!" katanya dan airmata tiba-tiba mengalir dari matanya. Naruto terdiam menatapnya dan merasa begitu iba. Ada apa dengan Sakura?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke memutuskanku…aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku ingin mati..tapi aku tidak bisa membawanya mati juga." Ujar Sakura sambil memegang perutnya. Dan detik itu juga Naruto membelalakkan matanya, menutup mulutnya dan mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Dia hamil anak Sasuke.

"Bajingan!" Gaara mengumpat dengan dingin sedangkan Sakura memeluk Gaara dan menangis di dada pria itu. Naruto merasa detak jantungnya memompa cepat, dibandingkan fakta kalau dia cemburu melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto lebih merasa kasian pada Sakura. Dia wanita yang baik dan cantik, Naruto ingat bahwa Sakura pernah menolongnya di Sapporo, wanita itu pula melindunginya.

Setelah menenangkan Sakura, Gaara berteriak marah "Kita ke garasi Taka sekarang!" dan orang-orang mengambil mobil, Gaara bersama Sakura menaiki mobil yang sama sedangkan pria itu memberikan intruksi agar dia pergi bersama Kiba dalam satu mobil.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Dia bersandar di sofa dengan wajah bosan sambil membalik-balikkan kartu King di tangannya dengan ke dua kaki yang terangkat di meja dan gadis-gadis dengan pakaian minim di ke dua sisinya yang bergelayut manja. Mata hitamnya melirik Kimimaro yang sibuk dengan hanphonenya dan Shikamaru yang tidur. Di lantai atas dia mendengar suara desahan dari gadis yang sedang bercinta dengan Sai, Sasuke mengumpat karena suaranya yang berisik. Setidaknya lakukan di hotel dari pada mencemari udara.

Suasana yang benar-benar membosankan meski kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja memenangkan lomba malam kemarin tapi euphoria telah menguap entah kemana. Sasuke baru saja ingin tidur ayam saat gerungan mesin mobil terdengar di depan garasinya dan tiba-tiba sederet _supercar_ masuk ke garasinya. Sasuke berdiri dan menyeringai saat melihat Gaara keluar dari dalam Dodge Viper merahnya, meski dia tidak tahu kenapa pria itu datang kemari tapi Sasuke bisa mencium aroma kesenangan pada atmosphere garasinya.

"Bajingan kau!" teriak Gaara yang langsung saja menghajar wajah Sasuke dan membuat pria spike itu terhuyun ke belakang. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia merasakan pukulan Gaara di wajahnya.

"Kemana moralmu? Datang kemari dan tiba-tiba menghajar orang tanpa alasan." Kimimaro berteriak, tidak terima saat alpha mereka diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada si Brengsek ini kemana moralnya. Apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Sakura." Gaara berteriak kembali, wajahnya dipenuhi amarah, kali pertama Naruto melihat pria yang penuh kelembutan itu berubah menjadi monster dengan matanya yang ingin membunuh.

Sasuke membuang ludah dan melihat darah bercampur pada ludahnya "Apa yang aku lakukan padanya memang apa urusanmu?" kata Sasuke santai.

"Brengsek!" Gaara nyaris melemparkan pukulannya kembali ketika tiba-tiba seseorang berujar dengan suaranya yang malas.

"Kenapa tidak selesaikan saja dengan berlomba? Kalian punya mobil kan? Jangan kekanakkan." Kata Shikamaru singkat, wajahnya terlihat tidak bersemangat dan kejadian di depannya terlihat merepotkan baginya, benar-benar menganggu tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Gaara melepas cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Sasuke dan matanya menyipit "Ide bagus, kita bertaruh di trek. Jika kau kalah, maka nikahi Sakura karena dia mengandung anakmu."

Alis Sasuke terangkat, ia memandang Sakura yang berdiri dekat mobil Gaara dengan wajah tertunduk lalu pandangannya teralih pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Audi hijau yang memandang kejadian itu dengan wajah sedih. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada Gaara.

"Apa yang kau tawarkan jika aku menang?" tanyanya meremehkan.

"Kau bisa memiliki mobilku, yang mana saja." Jawab Gaara, suaranya lebih tenang meski nada benci tidak lepas dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke berdecih, memandang Gaara dengan malas "Taruhan antara manusia dengan mobil? Yang benar saja, _it's not fair, I wanna something deserves._"

Gaara mendesis tak suka, menyadari rambu-rambu dalam kepalanya jika permintaan Sasuke akan berbahaya "Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Dia…" Sasuke menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kiba yang menampilkan wajah terkejut "Dibanding memiliki mobilmu, aku ingin memilikinya."

Mata Gaara mendelik mendengarnya, mungkin pendengarannya tuli tapi melihat ekspresi Sasuke dia merasa amarahnya memuncak. Mustahil mengorbankan kekasihnya ke dalam pertaruhan berbahaya ini. Naruto bisa celaka berada di tangan Sasuke mengingat kemungkinan Sasuke-lah pelaku utama dari pembullyan Naruto di sekolahnya selama ini meski dia tidak memiliki bukti untuk itu.

"Aku menunggu, Sabaku." Kata Sasuke santai. Memperhatikan Gaara yang menghadapi pertarungan batin. Mata hitamnya mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura dan Naruto bergantian, dia melirik pada Sakura yang menunduk dan menangis dengan bahunya yang gemetar lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang tampak bingung lalu tak lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu berjalan ke arah Gaara, mendekati pria itu dan berbisik di telinganya. Entah apa yang dibisikkannya tapi kemudian Gaara terlihat menatapnya tidak percaya, mereka berpandangan cukup lama lalu mencium dahi Naruto dengan rasa sayang.

Lalu Gaara memalingkan wajah dan menatap Sasuke tajam "Aku menerimanya." Katanya dengan lantang.

Sasuke menyeringai "Jangan menyesalinya." berjalan menuju salah satu mobilnya, Bugatti Veyron hitam yang terparkir di sana, Sasuke berteriak "_Tokyo North Port, _kita bertanding di trek 9, malam ini juga." Matanya menatap Gaara tajam, memberikan sinyal nonverbal untuk mengikutinya.

.

.

:: tbc ::

.

.

Hollaaa minnaaa~

Ada yang kangen nggak nih sama akuu?!

Minggu ini nggak kayak minggu kemarin sih tapi minggu depan mmmhh, _welcome back busy day_

Karena hari jumat kemarin libur jadi sempet ngetik buat chap ini padahal awalnya ngira bakal baru sempet minggu depan. Dan akhirnya sekarang aku bisa ngetik dan wow banget word-nya sampai 6K..

Makasih buat semua review manisnya~ _a bunch of thank ya_

Dan wow aku cukup terkejut dengan para pendukung Gaanaru yang semakin banyak, hehe sedangkan pendukung Sasunaru yang tetap teguh…tenang aja aku bakal berusaha membuat akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka semua dengan SasuIvy atau GaaIvy? _Lol_ #ditampolnaru

Naruto kemarin nggak jadi kok di rape, kan udah diselamatkan sama qaqa Sakura, _so keeping calm dude._

Buat black semangat juga ya ngerjainnya, tegar buat revisi and nungguin dosen wkwkwk. Lovita juga yang udah review 2 kali di chap yang sama, duh makasih pujiannya, aku mah apa atuh, dan aku nggak bisa _drifting _di dunia nyata tapi aku punya minat di dunia _supercar_ haha. And Nate Xavela cuma mau bilang _welcome in yaoi world, baby _

Dan berikut orang-orang badai yang membuatku membara dalam menulis fanfic ini, _let's check it_

**This are the people with the warm heart who already gimme review :**

Yiu|ai wiliz-chan|Kusuma Ly|Mary chan|Cupide|Naruto-nii|guest 1|YJSN|kimjaejoong309|Guest 2|aikhazuna117|Yuma|NimNim|Ko'noha 27|Lovita|SNLove|black|fullaughtxx|guest 3|guest 4|guest 5

**And this are the people with the big heart who are willing to take the time to login first : **

dame dame no ko dame ku chan|hanazawa kay|RisaSano| 85 |gici love sasunaru|heriyandi kurosaki |Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii |kyuubi no kitsune 4485|yassir2374 | |Kagaari|blackjackcrong|Jasmine DaisynoYuki |Akane-Rihime|Za666|miszshanty05|Lovey Chelski |The Greatest Archer |iamL15 |justin cruellin|Himawari Wia|megajewels2312|Hana Phantomhive|Aiko Michishige|3nd4h|CiaSintiaIMAKC|Mimo Rain|Harpaairiry|versetta|mifta cinya |naehyuk61|Fujoshi203 |deClementine |Fuuin SasuNaru|Uchy Nayuki|Dark |choikim1310|miss horvilshy|Hana No Koufuku|kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani|CloudYesungie|ukkychan | .777 |Shiroi.144 |Nate Xavela |krisTaoPanda01 |zhiewon189|AprilianyArdeta|minetsune09|mikoharu

Dan senangnya kali ini aku sempet bales review buat yang punya akun, check ya PM kalian dan yang buat nggak ada akun, aku harap pertanyaan general cukup buat kalian puas.

Aku juga mau tanya nih karena kemarin sempet muncul di review. Seberapa kalian minta dengan M-preg?

So chapter depaann bakal ada kejutan kecil dan lemonnya simpen dulu buat chap selanjutnya ya hehe soalnya ini udah panjang kasian kalian pusing nanti, _then, see ya in the next chapter~~_

-with love Ivyluppin-


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PAYBACK**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 5

.

.

Gaara telah mendengarkan hal ini ribuan kali. Seorang yang bijak akan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari kita akan lupa mengenai rasa sakit dan alasan mengapa kita menangis karena rasa sakit tersebut. Kita akan menyadari rahasia untuk terbebas dari balas dendam, membiarkan segala hal terhampar dengan cara mereka dan waktu mereka. Setelah semua itu, apa yang terjadi bukan yang pertama tapi bagian terakhir dari hidup kita dimana hal itu memperlihatkan dengan baik bagaimana semua itu berjalan dan berlalu. Lalu kita tersenyum, memaafkan, percaya dan mencintai kembali. Tapi Gaara telah menutup telinga untuk itu. Jika dia memaafkan Sasuke untuk semua penghianatannya, maka bagaimana dirinya bertahan hidup? Sebab tujuannya adalah balas dendam dan hal itu yang menguatkannya, hal itu membantunya bertahan dari keterpurukan 3 tahun lalu. _Sasuke and Gaara will always be unfinished business._

_._

:: The Payback ::

_._

_You take one, I take one_

_You can't hide you can't run_

_Too late to turn back_

_This is the payback_

-Payback_ Juicy J,Kevin Gates,Future and Sage The Gemini-

Salah satu atau mungkin beberapa anggota tim pasti mengabarkan pada kelompok lain atau sekumpulan pemuda jalanan yang mencintai balapan, para penjudi rendah yang memanfaatkan perlombaan, atau gadis-gadis malam yang kesepian mengenai taruhan antara Gaara dan Sasuke sebab North-port Tokyo di trek 9 seperti menjelma menjadi pasar malam dalam sekejab.

Seorang pemuda dengan kacamata dan jaket leopard print berdiri di tengah arena. Rokok di bibirnya dihisapnya sebentar lalu dibuang dan diinjak, matanya menatap penonton terutama dua pengemudi _supercar_ di depannya. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari belakang celananya. Mengatakan 'ready' dua kali yang ditanggapi oleh deru Dodge dan Bugatti. Lalu saat sapu tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya dengan suara 'go', dua _supercar_ itu meninggalkan garis start.

Dengan cekatan Gaara menginjak _cluthing_ dan memacu mobilnya hingga 6.000 _rpm_. Meninggalkan Bugatti hitam Sasuke di belakang. Gaara telah menguasai hingga belokan pertama. Di belokan kedua, mereka melewati dengan decitan keras pada ban. Sasuke langsung menekan pedal dan meluncur menuju angka 7.500 _rpm_ menyelip Gaara setelah dia menggunakan _drifting_ _hand brake_, menghilangkan traksi dengan injakan pada _cluthing _ dan tarikan _hand-brake _bersamaan lalu melepaskan kopling dan menekan pedal gas hingga 7.500 _rpm_ sambil melakukan _countersteering_.

Mata jadenya yang tajam memandang Sasuke yang berhasil mendahuluinya, wajahnya tenang. Bagi Gaara ini baru permulaan, tidak akan menyenangkan jika dia selalu memimpin. Gaara menekan spidometernya kembali, jalanan lurus di depannya membuatnya melecutkan tenaga mobil 155hp, menekan pedal gas dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke melirik spionnya, wajah datarnya memperhatikan mobil Gaara yang telah menjadi bayangannya sekarang, lalu dia menginjak gas dan tersenyum miring melihat belokan di depannya. Mereka tidak akan menyebutnya trek 9 jika tempat ini tidak memiliki banyak tikungan hebat dengan jumlah 9.

Kakinya menginjak pedal rem hingga bobot mobil pindah ke depan. Kemudian pedal gas langsung dipijak sehingga ban belakang kehilangan traksi. Ia melirik spion, melihat Gaara menggunakan teknik _Shift Lock_ dengan menurunkan gigi jadi lebih rendah, membuat ban mengunci sehingga traksi hilang. Oh tidak, Sabaku. Ini tidak akan mudah dan dia harus tahu mengapa Sasuke dijuluki 'Drift King' di seluruh trek Oregon. Selama 4 belokan Sasuke memimpin tapi bayangan mobil Gaara tidak pernah jauh mengikutinya di belakang. Sasuke berdecih, ia memacu mobilnya hingga 8.000 _rpm_, memandang lurus ke depan. Matanya yang tajam melirik ke kanan, melihat kilasan hitam yang menderu. Ia berpikir sejenak, menancap gas dan masih melirik Gaara di belakangnya. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah tenang pria itu dari kaca spionnya.

Dengan tenang, Gaara mengingat bagaimana kawannya Flick di Panama pernah memberitahunya sebuah teknik unik tentang _drifting _dan tidak ada salahnya dia menggunakannya meski sudah lama sekali. Dengan cekatan dia memindahkan bobot kendaraan ke luar dengan cara memutar setir ke arah luar tikungan dan dengan tiba-tiba memutar balik setir sehingga bagian belakang mobil bergeser. Teknik ini seperti cara menikung mayoritas pereli, temannya itu menyebutnya dengan Feint, meski demikian dia lebih suka menyebut cara itu sebagai Scandinavian Flick, itu akan mengingatkannya jika Flick berasal dari Scandinavia yang migrasi ke Panama hanya demi balapan.

Mungkin bayangan hitam yang menderu tadi mengalihkan banyak konsentrasi Sasuke. Dia lantas menendang kopling hingga menimbulkan guncangan pada transimisi sehingga mempengauhi keseimbangan mobil dan menyebabkan _sliding_. Keterlambatannya membuat Gaara mendahuluinya. Pria itu memacu mobilnya lebih tinggi. Sasuke berdecih.

Gaara tetap mempertahankan kecepatan pada 9.000 _rpm _setelah mendahului Sasuke pada belokan mereka ke 8. Dia membuat jarak dengan Sasuke dan belokan di depan adalah yang terakhir, jika dia bisa mempertahankannya maka dia menang. Adrenalinnya naik ke puncak, Gaara sudah tidak peduli pada Sasuke lagi. Dia memacu mobilnya cepat, menekan remote turbo yang terpasang di stir hingga membuat mobilnya melecut seperti komet.

Belokan terakhir dan Gaara sampai finish pertama kali. Dia tersenyum senang, mobilnya melaju menuju kerumunan orang yang tampak begitu riuh. Tapi ketika dia membuka pintu mobil, bukan teriakan kagum yang dia dengar namun wajah Kiba yang penuh keringat tergopoh menghampirinya.

"Gaara, Naruto diculik. Mereka membawa senjata, Chouji tertembak di dadanya, Yahiko juga mengalami luka di lenganya, Utakata baru saja mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit..." Gaara mendelik memandang Kiba, melihat garis start itu penuh wajah panik orang-orang. Dia menoleh ke belakang, mobil Sasuke masih tidak terlihat. Gaara menggeram.

"Siapa yang menculiknya? Kemana mereka pergi?"

Kiba menggeleng tapi tangannya menunjukk arah "Mereka menggunakan audi hitam, kau harus hati-hati!"

Dan tidak berlangsung lama Gaara pergi meninggalkan Kiba dengan kemarahannya.

.

.

Deru Dodge terdengar layaknya raungan marah seperti bagaimana kemarahan menutupi matanya. Siapa yang telah berani-beraninya menculik kekasihnya dan melukai kelompoknya? Mata jade itu menatap ke depan, menangkap 3 mobil yang berada di depannya. 2 buah audi hitam dengan Bugatti hitam milik Sasuke yang tampak membayangi keduanya. Awalnya Gaara mengira jika ini semua perbuatan Sasuke mengingat pria itu begitu brengsek. Namun ketika melihat tembakan di arahkan pada Bugatti itu, Gaara menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak terlibat, dia sama seperti Gaara yang mengejar audi tersebut.

Sasuke menabrakkan mobilnya pada audi hitam di sebelahnya, dia melihat mobil itu sedikit oleng. Dia harus menyingkirkan yang satu ini sebelum berlanjut ke mobil di depannya. Matanya melirik ke arah Spion, melihat Dodge milik Gaara datang. Sasuke maju ke depan, mobilnya berada di depan audi itu dan mobil Gaara berada di belakang. Tanpa berunding mereka telah tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Sasuke dan Gaara berusaha menyingkirkan mobil itu dan menghindari tembakan di saat bersamaan.

Cukup sulit untuk bisa menyingkirkannya. Sasuke menatap audi satu lagi yang mengemudi di depannya dan semakin jauh. Jika begini terus maka audi itu akan semakin jauh, Sasuke meninggalkan Gaara dan audi hitam di belakangnya yang masih bentrok. Memacu kencang mobilnya hingga dia bisa beradadi samping audi satu lagi. Ia melihat pemuda pirang yang dikenalnya berada di jok belakang, disekap oleh dua orang pria. Sasuke menabrak mobil itu dengan badan mobilnya, menimbulkan gunjangan serta keseimbangan audi yang berkurang. Naruto berteriak ketakutan dengan wajah panik dan Sasuke mengambil senjata di bawah jok. Mengarahkannya pada salah satu dari mereka dan memberikan tembakan, dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang shock saat pria di sampingnya ambruk. Sasuke menembak yang satu lagi sebelum pria itu sempat menembaknya.

"Buka pintunya dan lompatlah kemari, aku akan menangkapmu." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke depan, jalanan masih sepi. Dia berharap akan terus seperti itu.

Naruto melotot, menyadari bahwa itu gila. Bagaimana bisa dia melompat saat mobil melaju cepat seperti itu. Sasuke masih berteriak memintanya melompat, pria itu telah membuka pintu mobilnya sambil terus melaju. Teriakan Sasuke semakin kencang saat ia melihat truk di depan mereka. Sial.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, lompat atau mati." Kata Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan, dengan ragu Naruto membuka pintu audi, tangannya gemetaran, dia melihat Sasuke yang mengulurkan tangan dan kecepatan mobil itu yang menyamai laju audi. Dengan memantapkan hatinya Naruto melompat. Sebagian tubuhnya tertangkap Sasuke dan sebagian lagi berpegangan pada atap mobil. Perlahan Naruto masuk ke mobil itu, badannya gemetar. Lalu saat Naruto telah masuk, dengan cepat Sasuke menutup pintu dan menghindar dari tabrakan dengan badan truk.

Deru nafas pemuda di depannya memburu, dia masih shock dan belum pernah dalam hidupnya dia melakukan kenekatan semacam itu. Dia menatap Sasuke yang fokus pada jalannya.

"…kau menyelamatkanku." Kata Naruto lirih.

Sasuke tidak berpaling, dia hanya berdecih dan menjawab _"Cuz I ain't the asshole ya think I am."_

.

.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di pinggir jalan yang sepi, mereka berada di luar mobil menunggu sesuatu. Sasuke duduk santai di atas kap mobilnya yang cukup baik dibandingkan badan mobilnya yang penyok di beberapa bagian. Naruto berdiri diam di sampingnya. Mereka berdua menaruh perhatian pada Dodge di depannya yang melaju cepat. Itu Gaara.

Dodge itu berhenti tidak jauh di depannya. Gaara keluar mobil dengan perasaan lega saat melihat kekasihnya baik-baik saja.

"Kupikir kau lari." Gaara mencibir.

"Aku tidak bertanding jika tidak ada taruhan. Jadi kupastikan dulu taruhanku ada di tempat." Sasuke membalas dingin.

"Siapa mereka?" Tanya Gaara menyelidik.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu "Melihat dari sticker mobilnya, mereka lawanku di Arizona, kekalahan membuat mereka mengejarku hingga ke Florida Utara. Tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka sampai jauh-jauh ke Tokyo juga."

"Kau masih tak bisa jaga diri dari masalah." Gaara berdecih, dia mengulurkan tangan meminta Naruto datang padanya "Bagaimana pun terimakasih, kau menyelamatkannya."

Saat Naruto hendak berjalan ke arah Gaara. Sasuke menarik lengan pemuda kurus itu dan mencium bibirnya "Kuanggap ini sebagai rasa terimakasih itu." Dia menyeringai sedangkan Gaara mengumpat dengan geram. Dia berjalan dan menarik Naruto ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Ini belum selesai, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas Sakura." Ujar Gaara mendesis. Lalu berbalik hendak pergi

"Masih mencintai gadis yang pernah kau bilang jalang itu, hah?" Sasuke terkekeh "Keguguran yang pernah dialaminya pada kehamilan pertamanya membuatnya tidak akan pernah bisa hamil lagi, dia membohongimu, Sabaku…" Sasuke mengambil jeda, menikmati tubuh Gaara yang menegang "...tidakkah itu berarti pertaruhan kita sejak awal telah diketahui pemenangnya? Kau selalu menjadi pecundang." Tawa Sasuke terdengar menghina. Gaara memandangnya tajam "..hei, biarkan aku meniduri kekasihmu itu." Pegangan Gaara pada Naruto mengencang. Siapapun bisa melihat kemarahan pada mata Gaara. Saat Gaara akan merangsek maju, Naruto menahannya dan menggeleng. Gaara mengumpat pelan lalu menarik Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke memegang rambutnya yang dimainkan angin, setelah Gaara pergi dia mengambil smartphone-nya "Selidiki tentang Audi hitam tadi!"

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Setelah balapan mobil antara Sasuke dan Gaara hingga insiden penculikan Naruto. Gaara berusaha mencari Sakura untuk meminta kebenarannya tapi wanita itu tiba-tiba lenyap. Dia pernah bertanya pada Sasuke kemana perginya Sakura tapi dengan ejekan yang dilemparkan pria itu, Gaara sadar bahkan Sasuke sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya. Entahlah, Gaara hanya merasa begitu kecewa. Dan pertanyaan Sasuke mengenai cintanya pada Sakura tergiang di kepala Gaara untuk beberapa lama hingga dia sadar bahwa cinta semacam itu telah berakhir. Dia kini mencintai Naruto-nya yang lugu, semua hatinya adalah milik pemuda itu dan jika pun dia memiliki perasaan pada Sakura maka perasaan semacam itu hanyalah rasa sayang yang tersisa.

Dua teman kelompoknya yang menjadi korban, Chouji masih di rawat di rumah sakit, dadanya tertembak dan keajaiban bahwa itu tidak mengenai jantungnya, sedangkan Yahiko telah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak hari pertama. Dia mengalami luka di lengan.

Beberapa minggu terakhir menjelang liburan panjang musim panas, Gaara tidak mendengar berita apapun tentang Sasuke. Mantan sahabatnya itu tidak pernah muncul pada trek di Narita dan beberapa trek lainnya. Anggota kelompoknya hanya menghadirkan Neji, Sai, dan terkadang Kabuto. Tapi Sasuke tidak muncul. Kabuto berkata padanya jika Sasuke memiliki urusan lain, alpha mereka mengejar seseorang. Dan selebihnya Gaara tidak mau tahu apa yang menjadi urusan Sasuke.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"_Smells like a bullshit, oh...just the mainstream media."_

Deidara tidak berhenti mengumpat sejak dia melihat acara tv di sabtu sore mengenai penurunan bursa saham saat Naruto tengah menjelaskan pada Gaara mengenai rencana liburannya di musim panas nanti. Dia dan Kyuubi akan pergi ke Chugoku dan membantu paman Hideki bercocok tanam di desa selama musim panas berlangsung. Mereka melakukan hal itu setiap tahun, paman Hideki adalah saudara jauh ibunya dan cukup dekat dengan mereka. Naruto banyak menceritakan bagaimana matahari musim panasnya tahun lalu, suara lonceng yang digantung di teras, awan-awan teduh yang beriringan, serta kenikmatan memakan semangka di beranda rumah sambil memegang kipas. Rasanya terdengar begitu….kuno, sangat membosankan di telinga Gaara dan dia heran bagaimana bisa Naruto menceritakannya dengan wajah ceria seperti itu.

Tapi keceriaan itu tidak berlangsung lama sebab rencana Naruto tidak akan terlaksana. Lusa lalu Kyuubi mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji besar sebagai pengawas proyek di Yokohama selama 6 bulan ke depan dan dia akan pergi akhir pekan nanti. Meski sedih mendengar kakaknya akan pergi jauh dia tetap ceria dan mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa dia akan mengambil kerja sambilan selama liburan musim panasnya. Mungkin menjadi penempel mata boneka dari pabrik dekat apartemennya juga tidak buruk.

Di lain pihak Gaara merasa senang karena rencananya untuk menjauhkan kekasihnya dengan kakaknya sendiri berhasil. Meski terdengar jahat dengan mengirim Kyuubi pada pekerjaan bagus di Yokohama selama 6 bulan ke depan. Sesekali Gaara ingin terhindar dari omelan pria keras kepala itu dan berkencan dengan tenang. Bagaimana pun ini akan menjadi liburan musim panas pertamanya dengan Naruto.

"Hei Kiba, apa rencanamu di musim panas?" Gaara melempar pertanyaan pada Kiba saat Naruto bertanya padanya apa rencana Gaara dengan musim panasnya.

"Mmmhh, yeaaah~..._I wanna eat pizza, a giant-ass fucking pizza covered in mushrooms and green pappers for a whole day."_ Katanya dengan malas sambil berbaring di sofa.

Gaara berdecih, percuma saja bertanya dengan Kiba yang sedang frustasi karena kekalahannya tempo hari di trek Higashi.

"Apapun rencana kalian di musim panas nanti, batalkan saja. Karena kita akan bertandang ke tetangga terdekat kita…mereka memiliki trek yang bagus." Kata Gaara tegas. Semua orang memperhatikannya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Deidara.

Gaara menyeringai "Hongkong."

.

:: The Payback ::

.

**Kowloon, Hongkong.**

_Ngo hai Daniel Wu, (Wu)_

_Bing gor gau ngo cool? (cool!)_

_Ngo hai Daniel Wu, (Wu)_

_Bing gor gau ngo cool? (cool!)_

_Ngo hai Au-Yeung Jing.._

_(Lei sieung joe ming sing?)_

_Mo chor, Mo chor!_

_Ngo sieung joe gor Hong Kong Superstar!_

-HK Superstar_Jin-

Mereka duduk di atas kap _American Muscle_ hitam yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Naruto akan dibawa Gaara ke Hongkong, tangan Gaara melingkari dadanya dan dagu pria itu berada di bahu kirinya. Gaara memberikan jaket kulitnya karena udara malam di Hongkong terlalu dingin menurutnya. Ini hari kedua Naruto berada di Hongkong untuk liburan musim panasnya, setelah beristirahat seharian di apartemen Utakata dan penjelasan panjang lebar Gaara mengenai cara menggunakan kompor listrik di hari pertama, Gaara mengajaknya ke trek balap di Hongkong, tidak jauh dari Skyline.

Mereka memiliki _style _sendiri dalam perlombaan di Hongkong. Ritual taruhan yang tidak hanya mengorbankan mobil tapi juga mengorbankan kekasih mereka di trek. Gaara bilang padanya bahwa kebanyakan gadis yang ditaruhkan di trek tidak semua adalah pacar si Pembalap, mereka gadis bayaran dalam 'kencan kompensasi' yang dilakukan sebelumnya. Tapi jika tidak ada gadis, mereka akan menawarkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga lagi.

"Katakan padaku Naruto, mobil-mobil itu, siapa yang akan menang menurutmu?" Gaara berbisik di telinganya. Nafasnya terasa hangat.

Mata birunya yang besar memperhatikan tiga mobil yang akan berlomba di depannya; Subaru WRX, Ford Escort 70-an dan Ferrari merah yang tidak ia ketahui jenisnya "..Ferrari itu akan menang." Kata Naruto kemudian.

"…mmhh, benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Mobil itu terlihat mahal, dia pasti memiliki mesin yang bagus. Pemiliknya pasti hebat."

"Satu-satunya yang hebat dari pemilik Ferrari itu yakni dia pintar membaca brosur." Dia mendengar suara meremehkan dari Gaara dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada pria itu, memandang dengan pertanyaan di matanya, Gaara tersenyum melihat kebingungan di wajah Naruto-nya "…yang penting bukan mobilnya, tapi pengendaranya." Pandangannya beralih pada mobil-mobil itu lagi lalu dia berkata dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya "…jika dia memacu hingga 9.000 _rpm_, piston-nya akan meledak setelah 300 meter. Dia lupa memeriksa presisi mobilnya atau mungkin dia tidak tahu sama sekali cara memeriksanya. Itu fatal."

Naruto membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memandang wajah Gaara yang masih menampilkan senyuman kecilnya.

Lalu mobil-mobil itu melaju dan kegilaan terjadi disaat mobil itu memacu cepat dan Ferrari yang dibanggakan Naruto mengalami ledakan pada piston miliknya. Dia menoleh pada Gaara dengan cepat dan memandang takjub pada kekasihnya, rasanya seperti sedang melihat seorang _car's future teller_ paling handal berdiri di depannya.

"_See!"_ Kata Gaara dengan senyum bangga di wajahnya. Naruto kehilangan kata-kata, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala merasa heran. Tapi kemudian Gaara menjelaskan padanya bahwa pengendara Ferrari itu bukanlah pembalap, dia hanya tukang pamer. Dan selalu ada akhir tidak baik untuk para tukang pamer.

Perlombaan selanjutnya mendorong Yahiko untuk bergabung. Menariknya ia tidak menawarkan mobilnya saja, tapi seperempat mil untuk satu juta dollar. Mereka akan bertarung dengan malam penuh konfetti jutaan dollar. Gaara membisikkan di telinganya bahwa Yahiko gila malam ini, dia merasa frustasi karena teman minumnya, Chouji, harus mendekam di rumah sakit karena kejadian tempo lalu.

Gerungan mobil-mobil itu meluncur meninggalkan garis start dan asap-asap metalik mengambang di udara. Alih-alih terbatuk oleh asap-asap itu, orang-orang justru menghisapnya seperti ganja. Uang akan terhambur di malam ini. Demi apapun, ini Hongkong _baby_, mereka akan berpesta sampai pagi.

Tatapan Naruto jatuh pada mobil-mobil yang selesai berlomba, memandang miris pada bumper mereka yang peot dan badan mobil yang sedikitnya menjadi rongsokan "Kemana mereka memperbaiki mobil yang ringsek?" tanyanya pada Gaara.

"Mereka tidak memperbaikinya. Jika ini di Amerika, kami membuangnya di Colorado Springs. Semua mobil ringsek-ku di hancurkan di Lovibond's Car Crushers tapi lebih banyak yang kulempar ke rongsokan lokal."

"Kau membuang-buang uang." Naruto mengerutkan dahi, entah mengapa merasa kesal dengan ucapan Gaara seolah pria itu tidak memiliki beban saat membuang mobil-mobil bernilai jutaan dolar tersebut, Naruto mengingat semua usahanya demi mendapatkan uang dan di depannya seorang pria –meski Gaara pacarnya- menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti kertas-kertas berharga itu adalah bahan bakar dijaman inflansi Jerman.

Dan Gaara menyadari kekesalan Naruto dengan cepat "…atau aku akan memberikan pada anak-anak muda yang haus pertarungan disana dengan harga murah, mereka akan memodifikasinya dengan menggunakan mesin injeksi bertenaga 600 TK dengan transmisi manual 5-percepatan, atau setidaknya jika mereka memiliki cukup uang, mereka akan menanamkan NOS." tapi Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya. Tetap saja yang demikian disebut membuang-buang uang.

Gaara membalikkan dagu Naruto menghadapnya, memberi lumatan di bibir itu. Harus diakui bahwa dia benci saat Naruto bertingkah merajuk seperti ini, meski pemuda lugu itu jarang melakukannya, terkadang Naruto memiliki pemikiran yang tidak bisa ditebak dan hal itu seringkali membuatnya terkejut. Tapi dari sanalah Gaara mencintai Naruto. Pemuda itu selalu apaadanya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, Naru? Jika kau ingin aku berhenti aku akan berhenti sekarang—"

"Oh tidak, maafkan aku. Ini hidupmu." Naruto memotong perkataan Gaara cepat-cepat. Dia tidak berhak menghakimi Gaara seperti itu. Kehidupan mereka membawa mereka pada hal-hal yang berbeda, mereka hanya bertemu di persimpangan bernama 'takdir' dan Naruto berjanji tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi. Gaara berhak melakukan apapun dengan uangnya, itu miliknya.

"Kau hidupku sekarang." Gaara mencium pipi Naruto dan tersenyum.

Utakata berdecih di sebelahnya karena mendengar semua dialog romantis dari percintaan burung di sampingnya _"Love is serious mental illness."_ Cibirnya lalu berlalu dari sana.

.

.

Dan seperti yang sebagian orang prediksikan. Yahiko muncul sebagai pemenang, pria itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Dia berteriak "Kutraktir kalian malam ini."

"Tidak untuk malam ini, Yahiko. Aku yang akan mentraktir kalian!" Ujar Gaara sambil memandang orang-orang tersebut _"Let's party guys!"_ Ujar Gaara disusul dengan teriakkan mereka. Naruto terkejut saat Gaara mengangkat tubuhnya, terlihat sepertinya pria itu tidak memiliki masalah dengan berat tubuhnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, Lan Kwai Fong. Kiba mengatakan bahwa ini adalah Hongkong yang sebenarnya dan mereka berada di diskotik terbaik di sana. Musik beat yang berdentum-dentum dan orang-orang yang menggila di lantai dansa. Dari kelompok mereka, yang tertinggal di meja hanya Utakata, Gaara dan Naruto. Sisanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Kiba sempat mengajaknya menuju lantai dansa tapi Gaara jelas melarangnya. Dia bahkan memastikan Naruto tidak meminum alcohol, bagaimana pun kekasihnya masih di bawah umur. Demi apapun, Naruto masih 16 tahun, dia kelas 1 SMA.

"Apa yang kau pesan?" Utakata bertanya dengan menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

"Cocktail." Jawab Gaara.

Jawaban itu membuat Utakata tertawa keras "Itu bukan gayamu."

Dan Gaara hanya tersenyum miring. Mengabaikan Utakata yang masih tertawa, tentu saja. Di masa lalu dia tidak akan menyentuh Cocktail, itu tidak akan membuatnya mabuk hanya membuatnya pusing saja. Gaara tidak akan membiarkan dirinya mabuk dan mengurangi perlindungannya untuk Naruto, tapi dibanding melindungi Naruto dari orang lain saat dia mabuk, justru Gaara khawatir bahwa dialah orang yang akan membahayakan Naruto-nya sendiri.

Pelayan mengantarkan minuman ke meja mereka dan seperti yang Gaara katakan bahwa dia hanya memesan Cocktail. Utakata mendengus memandang alpha di depannya yang sedang minum sambil merangkul kekasihnya tersayang. Sejujurnya bagi Utakata, itu adalah hal yang cukup mengejutkan baginya saat tahu bahwa leader mereka adalah seorang biseks, tapi lebih dari itu dia tidak peduli.

Ia menyesap minumannya dan membiarkan Naruto menyenderkan kepala di dadanya, dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu kebosanan. Gaara berpikir sejenak sebelum benar-benar memutuskan hal ini.

"Ayo menari denganku!" Gaara berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto melirik lantai dansa sekilas, sejujurnya dia ingin mencoba. Lalu dia menerima uluran tangan itu dan mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Musik berdentum-dentum di telinganya. Dan orang-orang memenuhi lantai dansa dan bergerak liar seperti sekumpulan serangga. Naruto bingung melihatnya, nyaris tenggelam dan tersesat jika seseorang tidak merangkul pinggulnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada orang itu. Dari aroma tubuhnya, Naruto tahu itu Gaara.

"Abaikan mereka, pejamkan matamu dan bergeraklah sesuka hatimu. Nikmati musiknya, suara itu akan membimbingmu." Ujar Gaara di telinganya "Aku di belakangmu." Dan perkataannya yang terakhir membuat Naruto tenang bahwa Gaara akan menjaganya dan mengawasinya. Lalu Naruto memejamkan mata, merasakan ujung syarafnya seperti dialiri oleh dentuman musik. Naruto merasa tangan seseorang bergerak di pinggulnya dan menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati musiknya. Kepala Gaara tenggelam di tengkuknya dan membawa tubuhnya bergoyang seirama dengan Naruto.

Rasanya tubuhnya bergerak secara naluriah. Sentuhan tangan Gaara menelusuri tubuhnya dan terasa membakar di kulit. Dia bisa mendengar suara desahan di telinganya dan sekejab kulitnya meremang. Sedangkan Gaara menyadari tubuhnya menjadi aneh. Rasanya adrenalinnya naik pelan-pelan sampai ke puncak dan dentuman musik membuatnya tidak fokus ditambah wangi tubuh Naruto membuatnya gila. Gaara menurunkan tangan Naruto dan membawa tangan itu melingkar ke belakang kepalanya. Naruto masih menari sedangkan Gaara menelusuri tubuh kecil itu, dia ingin lebih.

Lalu ia mendengar suara panggilan seseorang, Gaara membuka mata dan melihat wajah binggung Naruto yang bewarna merah. Gaara membelalakkan mata atas ketidaktahuannya tentang apa yang baru saja dia lakukan pada Naruto, dia tidak sadar dan kesadarannya seperti mau ditarik pelan-pelan dari kepalanya. Gaara memandang sekitar, dia tahu apa masalahnya sekarang. Seseorang pasti memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam minumannya. Lihat sampai Gaara menemukan orang itu maka ia tidak akan segan-segan mengirimnya ke rumah sakit.

"Naruto, kita pulang sekarang!" Gaara menarik tangan Naruto yang kebingungan. Tapi Naruto menolak, dia butuh penjelasan "Ini tidak akan baik Naruto, menurutlah." Dan ia membiarkan Gaara membawanya ke meja mereka semula.

Utakata masih duduk di tempat yang sama, namun kali ini dia ditemani seorang gadis dengan pakaian seksi.

"Aku ingin kau mengantarnya pulang." Kata Gaara serius pada Utakata.

"Ada apa? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Utakata sambil menaikkan alisnya saat melihat wajah panik Gaara.

"Sepertinya seseorang memasukkan sesuatu dalam minumanku, aku tidak ingin mencelakainya. Aku akan menyingkir malam ini. Jaga dia."

Utakata memandang Gaara lama, ya dia bisa melihat sesuatu di mata Gaara. Alpha-nya tidak focus sekarang, dia menahan sesuatu yang besar di dalam tubuhnya. Utakata meringis membayangkan kesulitan yang dialami Gaara. Itu pasti sangat menyiksa, tapi hei, menurut dia siapapun yang memasukkan obat semacam itu ke dalam minuman Gaara harus mendapat hadiah. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak Gaara tidak _high_.

"Apa aku berbuat salah? Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ikut."

"Kau akan diantar pulang oleh Utakata. Jangan ikut, menurutlah."

Naruto tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pakaian Gaara. Dia ingin tahu apa yang salah disini, dia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan dia. Naruto mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, mungkin Gaara marah karena dia menari begitu buruk dan membuat pria itu malu.

"Seseorang memberinya obat perangsang. Kekasihmu itu mungkin akan memperkosamu tanpa sadar. Biarkan dia pergi." Akhirnya Utakata menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto membelalak, ia melihat Gaara yang memandangnya sendu.

"Tak apa, aku ingin ikut." Ujar Naruto sambil menatap wajah Gaara.

.

.

Ia memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan 7.000 _rpm,_ meluncur melewati jalanan Hongkong yang cukup ramai di jam 1 malam. Nafas Gaara memberat, dia sadar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, seseorang mungkin sudah meracuninnya dengan obat yang bahkan tidak ingin dia sebutkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak dari hasratnya yang menggelora. Sebelah tanganya meremas paha Naruto. Dia mengutuk dirinya melihat Naruto yang gugup di sampingnya.

Mereka sampai di hotel, Gaara menyewa sebuah _president suit room. _ Gaara menarik Naruto masuk di sebuah kamar mewah minimalis dilengkapi semua instrument kelas atas yang lengkap. Naruto memanggil Gaara saat pria itu membimbingnya ke dalam kamar.

Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang dan Gaara mengambil jarak yang jauh darinya. Dia akan bersiap-siap lari. Saat ini dirinya berbahaya untuk kekasihnya dan lebih dari apapun, menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto disaat _high_ adalah yang terbaik.

"Kau akan menyesalinya, katakan 'tidak' padaku, kumohon." Ujar Gaara. Dia bersandar di pintu kamar dengan wajah frustasi.

Naruto menunduk, rasa gugupnya membuat badanya sedikit gemetar. Dia berusaha menutupinya, di samping itu dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, sentuhan Gaara pada kulitnya tadi membakarnya hingga sampai ke bawah kulit, rasanya ada _chiquillo_ yang berdentum di dalam pembulu darahnya.

"Naruto." Gaara memanggil namanya, menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

"…lakukan saja."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, kau akan menyesal."

"…lakukan."

"Kau akan kesakitan, aku mungkin akan kasar. Cegah aku, Naruto."

"…lakukan!"

Gaara mengumpat frustasi "…_fuck, I never let ya escape."_ Dan dia berjalan dengan langkah lebar, mendorong Naruto ke ranjang dan menindihkan. Memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang membakar pada kulit Naruto. Menelanjangi pemuda polos itu di bawah tubuhnya. Dan Gaara tahu bahwa meski Naruto memohon untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan bisa berhenti. Kekasihnya telah membangunkan monster dalam dirinya.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya lemas, dia merasa kepalanya seketika pening. Ini bukan pertama kali dia telanjang di depan laki-laki, bagaimana pun Kyuubi pernah mengajaknya ke pemandian umum saat SMP dulu. Tapi ini pertama kali bagi Naruto untuk telanjang dengan posisi seorang laki-laki berada di antara kakinya.

Gaara mencengkram kaki Naruto, mengangkatnya ke atas dan melipatnya hingga Naruto bisa menyentuh pahanya di dadanya lalu Gaara berbisik ke telinga Naruto "Gigit bahuku jika kau kesakitan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto membelalak, sesuatu memaksa masuk ke bagian selatan tubuhnya, dia bernafas berat, tangannya mencengkram seprei di bawahnya dan satu lagi memegang bahu Gaara yang kokoh. Dia mendengar suara erangan seseorang tapi tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang mengerang kesakitan, kepalanya terlalu pening untuk berpikir. Gaara benar, rasanya sakit, tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa sakitnya, dia meracaukan nama Gaara, mengabaikan perkataan pria itu yang menyuruhnya mengigit bahunya.

"..sakit.._nii-san ittai.._haah..ngghh.._nii-san.."_ airmata menggenang di sudut mata Naruto, secara alamiah rasa sakit itu membuatnya memberontak tanpa sadar. Gaara menahan tubuh Naruto, pria itu memandang lurus ke mata Naruto, menahan semua pemberontakan kekasihnya yang lemah.

"Buka matamu, lihat aku." Naruto membuka mata, kesakitan di matanya tidak bisa ditutupi "…rileks sayang, terima aku." Gaara mengecup mata Naruto

Dan Naruto berteriak saat Gaara menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan sempurna. Naruto merasa perutnya seperti ditekan sesuatu, rasanya semacam rasa kram, lalu rasa sakit di rektumnya yang melebar, sesuatu memasukinya dan seperti tertanam di tubuhnya. Naruto gemetaran, Gaara melepas cekalan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Naruto. Dia menghapus air mata Naruto dan berbisik 'jangan menangis.' Lalu mulai bergerak memberikan hujaman pada tubuh kecil di bawahnya. Naruto tersentak dan tangannya memeluk leher Gaara, mencari pegangan.

"_Spread your legs wider!"_ bisik Gaara di tengkuknya.

Naruto melakukannya, membiarkan kakinya membuka lebar untuk Gaara dan membiarkan pria itu menguasainya. Dia mendesah kepayahan, dia tidak bisa menyeimbangi gerakan Gaara, ini pertama kali baginya dia tidak tahu harus apa. Dia hanya membiarkan Gaara mendominasinya secara utuh.

Dia mendengar suara nafas Gaara yang berat di samping telinganya dan desahannya sendiri yang tidak bisa ditahan. Gaara menyingkirkan rambutnya yang lepek dan menciumnya, menelusuri pipi, rahang, leher dan dadanya. Hujaman pria itu menguat dan Naruto kehilangan akalnya, Gaara menatapnya intense dengan wajahnya yang memerah, memandang setiap perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Naruto di bawahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naru." Di antara desahannya Naruto bisa mendengar bisikan Gaara yang hangat di telinganya, suara lembut itu mengalir hingga ke dadanya. Naruto membuka mata, menatap Gaara dan tangannya menyentuh pipi tegas milik Gaara.

"..ak-ku..j-juga..cinta..paahh..damu.." Gaara membelalakkan mata, ini pertama kali Naruto mengatakan hal itu sejak mereka resmi pacaran. Dadanya bahkan tidak mampu membendung perasaan senangnya sampai rasanya sesak. Yang dia tahu hanya membawa Naruto pada puncak kenikmatannya malam itu. Lalu mereka tidur dalam pelukan hangat satu sama lain.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Itu adalah pagi terbaik sepanjang hidupnya. Meski kegiatan panas semalam disebabkan akibat obat sialan, namun Gaara sangat senang bahwa Naruto tidak menolak, dia menerimanya. Gaara mengingat bagaimana Naruto mengucapkan cinta padanya dan pagi itu Gaara memaksa pemuda itu mengucapkannya berkali-kali hingga wajah Naruto memerah karenanya. Usai mandi, Gaara memesan sesuatu untuk sarapan dan pria itu berkata bahwa untuk selanjutnya mereka akan menginap di hotel ini saja tanpa kembali ke apartemen Utakata.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Gaara sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

"Mmmh…tidak." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah tomatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Naruto mengangkat wajah, memandang Gaara berharap bahwa dia bisa membaca pikiran pria itu "Kita seperti keluarga, aku dan kau. Lalu setelahnya kita akan memiliki anak dan merawatnya bersama-sama. Tidur di kasur yang sama dan membacakan sebuah dongeng lalu memberikan ciuman selamat malam di dahi mereka."

Naruto merona, namun dia menyadari sesuatu "Laki-laki tidak bisa punya anak. Apa kita akan mengangkat anak?"

"Aku tahu, dan kita tidak akan mengangkat anak. Kita memiliki darah daging kita sendiri."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Seperti Neil, kita akan mendapatkan anak kandung kita dengan program bayi tabung, menggabungkan sel sperma kita berdua." Kata Gaara, Naruto diam merenungkan. Akhir-akhir ini ilmu pengetahuan memiliki banyak trobosan baru. Lalu Gaara menerima telephone dari Kiba dan sepertinya penting karena wajah Gaara mengerut tidak senang.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada masalah, Kiba tidak menjelaskan dengan baik tapi aku akan kesana. Tunggulah disini sampai aku pulang, kuharap ini tidak lama."

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Dua jam bergulir sejak Gaara meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar hotel mereka. Naruto tidak tahu harus apa, ketika dia menyalakan tv yang muncul kebanyakan hanya channel lokal yang disajikan dalam bahasa China yang tidak dia mengerti. Naruto melihat keluar jendela, matahari mulai meninggi dan tiba-tiba kantuk menyerangnya.

Dia tidak tahu berapa lama dirinya tertidur di sofa saat seseorang mengetuk pintu hotel. Mungkin Gaara sudah kembali. Naruto bergegas membuka pintu dan saat pintu terbuka, dia terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Berdiri dengan pakaian kasual miliknya, penampilan kerennya seperti biasa.

"Gaara-_nii _tidak ada, dia sedang keluar."

"Aku tidak mencarinya…aku mencarimu."

Naruto menelan ludah. Memang ada perlu apa Sasuke mencarinya? Dan tunggu dulu, ini bukan Tokyo, mereka berada di Hongkong. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke berada di depan kamarnya?

"Memang ada apa? _Senpai _kenapa bisa di sini?"

Sasuke mendengus "Berhenti bertanya, ikut saja." Lalu dia menarik tangan Naruto dan pintu hotel terkunci secara otomatis setelah bunyi klik.

Awalnya Naruto menolak ajakan Sasuke, dia harus menunggu Gaara pulang tapi Sasuke bilang ini tidak akan lama jadi dengan ragu pemuda itu mengiyakan dengan syarat pria itu harus menelphone dan memberitahu Gaara tentang ini.

Naruto mengira jika Sasuke akan mengajaknya pergi dengan mobilnya seperti dulu tapi ketika pria itu menyerahkan helm padanya, Naruto terkesiap. Merasa aneh melihat Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pernah lepas dari semua _supercar _miliknya sekarang memilih menggunakan motor. Meski harus diakui motornya sama seperti yang digunakan oleh pembalap motogp

Hari itu senja keemasan menyinari langit Hongkong seperti _springkles_ yang berkelap-kelip ketika Sasuke memacu motornya dengan Naruto yang berpegangan erat pada perutnya, meski menggunakan motor namun Sasuke masih mengilai kecepatan. Naruto tidak tahu kemana Sasuke akan membawanya, mereka berkendara disepanjang Victoria Harbour. Dia menduga mungkin Sasuke akan membawanya ke Skyline tapi arah mereka berbeda, jika Sasuke membawanya ke tempat aneh mungkin dia akan kabur dari sana dan mencari kantor polisi terdekat sehingga dia bisa menghubungi Gaara secepatnya atau dia mungkin akan menaiki kendaraan umum…tapi tunggu, dia lupa dengan Octopus Card yang diberikan Gaara tadi pagi.

Sasuke masih memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi, kecemasan Naruto perlahan sirna saat dia mengalihkan perhatian pada Victoria Harbour di sebelah kirinya. Mata biru itu memandang kapal-kapal fery yang berlayar dan berlabuh, pantas mereka menyebutnya sebagai pelabuhan peti kemas paling sibuk di dunia. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari senja yang menyentuh kulitnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada punggung Sasuke yang lebar, Naruto terkejut saat menyadari bahwa sejak tadi dia memeluk tubuh itu karena refleks dari rasa takutnya, saat Naruto hendak melepasnya, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Jangan dilepas, kau bisa jatuh." Kata Sasuke.

Meski tidak menyahut tapi Naruto menurut. Suara Sasuke yang biasanya dingin entah mengapa terdengar hangat. Itu baik baginya sebab mungkin saja Sasuke akan berhenti membencinya.

.

.

Itu adalah tempat yang ramai dan untuk pertama kalinya Naruto mengetahui bahwa ada semacam permainan basket jalanan yang dilakukan di area parkir besar sebuah bangunan apartemen lama di Kowloon.

"Ini adalah ritual pembukaan." Kata Sasuke menjelaskan mengapa gadis-gadis seksi menari di tengah lapangan basket. Suara musik berdentum-dentum dan orang lain diperbolehkan memasukkan uang mereka ke sela-sela pakaian gadis-gadis itu. Lalu saat musik berganti, lapangan dipenuhi oleh para penari jalanan yang berbakat, mereka manampilkan _free style basketball_ diiringi oleh musik R&amp;B.

Naruto bertepuk tangan setelah melihat itu dan orang-orang melihatnya aneh. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa begitu konyol.

"Jika kau ingin mengapresiasi mereka, maka cukup mengangguk atau bersiul. Karena tepuk tangan berarti menghina." Kata Sasuke.

Seseorang mendatangi mereka. Sasuke tersenyum miring dan memberikan salam tinjuan. Mereka berbicara menggunakan bahasa China yang tidak dia ketahui apa artinya.

"Hei Naruto. Kau mau bertaruh denganku?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto menatap ragu pada Sasuke. Jujur saja dia tidak terlalu menyukai mata hitam Sasuke yang tajam sebab mata itu selalu membuatnya takut.

"Bertaruh apa?"

"Jika aku menang melawan mereka.." Sasuke menunjuk sekelompok orang seperti sebuah team basket yang berbadan besar dan tinggi yang berada di pinggir lapangan di seberang mereka "…maka aku bisa meminta apapun darimu dan jika aku kalah kau bisa meminta apapun dariku, tidakkah ini adil?" Naruto berpikir. Dia menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, apa mungkin seorang pembalap sepertinya juga bermain basket?

"Dimana team-mu?"

"Aku bekerja sendiri." Dan jawaban Sasuke membuat Naruto berkata dalam hatinya bahwa dia gila. Bagaimana mungkin dia menang melawan mereka.

Naruto menggeleng, merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah gila "Baiklah."

.

.

Naruto berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Memandang dengan takjub bagaimana pria spike di depannya dengan lincah membawa bola dan melewati lawannya dengan gerakan _Breakthrough Point_. Tubuhnya memutar dan melemparkan bola ke atas saat dia dihadang lalu saat bola hampir jatuh dia akan menangkapnya dan membawanya ke ring lawan dengan _Slam Dunk_ dan dia mencetak angka terakhir untuk kemenangannya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya, dia tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto yang memandangnya tidak percaya dengan kepala yang menggeleng pelan, Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa sedangkan Sasuke mengambil botol minuman yang diberikan padanya, dia meminumnya sedikit lalu menumpahkan sisanya ke atas kepalanya.

"Aku menagih hadiahku, Naruto."

.

.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto ke dinding, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan memojokkannya diantara dinding dan tubuhnya. Sasuke mencium tengkuk Naruto, melepas celana yang dikenakan Naruto hingga pahanya bisa merasakan ketelanjangan bagian bawah pemuda itu. Naruto mengerang, memberontak dalam pelukan Sasuke. Dia sadar ini salah, dia pacar Gaara dan Sasuke harus menyadarinya juga.

"_Senpai, _hentikan!" Ujarnya tapi Sasuke mengabaikan, seolah tidak mendengar. Pria itu mendesah di tengkuknya dan menjilati dadanya. Tubuh Naruto bergerak gelisah, dia memberontak.

"_I want ya so bad, I wanna to fuck ya so bad, iam going crazy." _Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

Pinggul Naruto terlonjak saat Sasuke melakukan penetrasi padanya dengan posisi menyiksa seperti ini. Naruto mengerang, dia berteriak dan memeluk leher Sasuke tanpa sadar. Mencari pegangan karena seketika tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya pening. Nafasnya berat, sama seperti nafas Sasuke yang memburu.

"_Iam gonna make ya ferget yer name and every single thing, iam gonna make ya lose yer mind with want."_ Desahan Sasuke di telinganya mengirimkan sengatan panas ke seluruh tubuhnya, Naruto mengerang saat Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya, melakukan penetrasi lambat, dan Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Sasuke, mendesah disana dan tangannya masih mencengkram bahu itu. Naruto kehilangan kewarasan, dia mengerang dan merintih dia tidak bisa berpikir selain melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju sofa. Dia akan melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari Gaara. Dia ingin Naruto merasakan gairahnya. Sasuke menikmati wajah Naruto yang kepayahan, pemberontakannya semakin lemah dan dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghentikan semua ini, Sasuke terlalu kuat, terlalu liar, Gaara bahkan masih mengkasihaninya saat kepayahan. Naruto hanya mendesah sepanjang hujaman tersebut sambil mencengkram bahunya.

"Aaaggghh..ter.. ..nggghh…ddaalmmhh.." rintih Naruto.

"_Just tell me how ya fuckin' feel_?" Tanya Sasuke dengan desahan. Naruto tidak menjawab, wajahnya memerah dan tersengal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai "Kita akan melakukannya dengan banyak posisi. _Here, lemme hold ya so I can to kiss absolutely every inch of ya."_ Lalu Sasuke melebarkan kaki Naruto yang berada di pangkuannya, memberikan hujaman-hujaman keras pada pemuda dalam dekapannya, Naruto mengerang dan merangkul leher Sasuke sambil meracaukan nama Sasuke berkali-kali. Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto telah kehilangan pikirannya, dia menguasai pemuda itu sepenuhnya. Dan malam ini Sasuke akan menunjukkan pada pemuda polos itu bagaimana rasanya meledak seperti meteor.

.

.

Matanya terbuka perlahan, ada perasaan lega luar biasa saat dia melihat sosok dalam dekapannya yang tengah tertidur pulas. Mungkin dia tidak akan seperti itu saat bangun, mungkin pemuda itu akan mengerang kesakitan setelah permainan liar mereka semalam. Sasuke membawa tangannya menelusuri wajah polos Naruto, dia baru tahu jika pemuda itu memiliki kulit tan yang halus. Sasuke tersenyum tanpa sadar, Naruto sangat mudah didominasi.

"Sekarang aku paham apa yang membuat Gaara menyukaimu."

Matanya melirik jam di nakas lalu perlahan bangkit. Ini sudah pukul 11 siang. Ia telah tidur selama 5 jam dan tidurnya kali ini adalah tidur yang paling nyenyak. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kasur, mengabaikan selimut putih yang turun hingga menampilkan tubuh atletisnya. Naruto tidak bergerak, tidurnya sangat nyenyak, Sasuke berpikir bahwa pemuda itu mungkin sangat kelelahan. Sasuke mengambil handphonenya, melihat layar itu cukup lama lalu beralih melihat Naruto. Dia mengetikkan sebuah nomor di handphonenya.

"Ini aku. Jika kau sedang mencari seseorang maka orang itu berada di apartemenku. Aku menunggumu, Sabaku." Lalu ditutupnya telephone tersebut. Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan pergi mandi.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah ia selesai mandi, seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Saat ia membuka pintu tersebut, sebuah tonjokkan melayang ke wajahnya dan membuatnya sekonyong-konyong mundur. Ia melihat Gaara dengan wajah merah padam, matanya seperti ingin membunuhnya. Dan dari tampilannya tersebut, Sasuke bisa membaca jika Gaara frustasi mencari keberadaan Naruto semalaman.

"Dimana dia?" Gaara mendesis, mencengkram kemeja Sasuke yang belum sempat terkancing.

"Kau hebat juga dalam melacak tempat…tapi kecilkan suaramu, itu akan membangunkannya." Tanpa perlu dikatakan dia sudah paham, Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuka setiap ruangan di apartemen itu hingga dia menemukan sosok pemuda yang dicarinya tengah tertidur di atas ranjang yang berantakan. Gaara mendekat, ketakutannya muncul seperti hantu tak kasat mata. Perlahan ia memandang sosok Naruto dan menyibakkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Gaara terbelalak, dia melihat banyak tanda kebiruan di tubuh kekasihnya dan cairan putih yang dia tahu apa itu. Ia meremas tangannya, saat ini juga dia siap membunuh Sasuke.

"Bajingan, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" ia membentak dengan geraman. Mata Gaara memerah, kemarahan telah sampai di puncak kepalanya. Ia menonjok Sasuke tapi kali ini Sasuke menahannya, ia balas menonjok Gaara. Perkelahian fisik macam itu berlangsung hingga masing-masing kehabisan tenaga.

Gaara bangkit, dengan wajahnya yang lebam dia menghapus darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Dia beranjak menuju kamar Naruto, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu, menyelimutinya dengan selimut seperti burrito dan hendak beranjak pergi setelah memberikan ancaman pada Sasuke. Tapi pria spike yang telah bersandar di daun pintu membuka suara.

"_Could we sitting to taking lunch? I have news for ya."_ Ujar Sasuke sambil menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya.

"_I don't have a fucking time, just tell!"_

"_This news will hit ya like a punch."_ Jawa Sasuke, ia tersenyum miring pada Gaara, tapi melihat wajah mantan sahabatnya yang terlihat muak di tambah mata jade itu yang melihatnya dengan tajam, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan berdecih _"Ya will never thought we'd go to war, after all the things we saw…they hunt ya."_

"_Is it april fools day? What are ya talking 'bout?"_

"Jika kau mengingat insiden di trek 9, orang-orang itu terlibat sindikat kartel senjata tajam. Aku menyelidikinya dan mengejar mereka sampai ke sini, dan mereka dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih besar. Sederhananya mereka adalah musuhku, tapi sekarang lebih rumit, sebuah organisasi bernama Akatsuki entah mengapa justru memburumu. Dan jika mereka adalah serigala, maka Naruto adalah anak dombanya."

Gaara mengerutkan alis, meski demikian wajahnya tetap suram. Sasuke pasti punya rencana dalam kepalanya dan itu tidak akan baik. Dia tidak ingin tahu, tapi perkataan Sasuke sangat logis. Jika mereka hanya musuh Sasuke, lalu untuk apa mereka memburunya dan Naruto juga? Gaara bahkan tidak memiliki urusan sama sekali dengan organisasi bernama Akatsuki. Apa yang mereka mau darinya? Tapi penculikan Naruto saat itu telah mengiriminya firasat buruk sejak awal bahwa masalah ini tidaklah sederhana.

"_Lemme shelter him too, ya can't do it alone."_ Kata Sasuke.

"_Never_." Jawab Gaara dingin.

Sasuke berdecih, tentu dia tahu apa jawaban Gaara "_Ya do it, then Naruto will die_."

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Kau pernah menghianatiku sekali. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau tidak akan menghianatiku untuk kedua kali dan seterusnya."

"Aku bukan temanmu lagi, tidakkah kau menganggapku sebagai musuh sekarang? _The good thing 'bout betrayal is that it never comes from yer enemies_, Sabaku."

Gaara terdiam mendengarnya. Dia memandang wajah Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bertanya-tanya mengenai kebenaran kalimat Sasuke. Jika itu benar maka Naruto benar-benar akan dalam bahaya, tapi jika hal itu bohong maka itu akan menjadi kejahatan paling keji yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya.

Lalu mata jadenya yang tajam memandang Sasuke. Ia memberikan jawaban tegas miliknya, bahwa…

.

.

:: tbc ::

Hollaaa Minna-san~

Mmhh…aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini :"(((

_Well,_ kenapa Sasuke bisa sampai ke Hongkong bakal lebih jelas di chap depan nanti. Chap ini udah kebanyakan words, 7K! oh man…kriting tangan gue njiiir

Btw kalau fic ini banyak campuran -nya maaf ya bukannya gimana cuma karena background Gaara dan Sasuke nggak lahir and tinggal lama di Jepang, jadi mereka komunikasinya _mix_ pake bahasa inggris karena bagi mereka kaya gitu tuh udah biasa #pengalamanpribadi

_Then,_ berikut orang-orang badai yang membuatku membara dalam menulis fanfic ini, _let's check it :_

**This are the people with the warm heart who already gimme review :**

Dodol | paper | ai wiliz-chan | Zacly | Fitri |SNLove|Yui| Heika-zue | ifni | yuki | xxx | naru | hachi | black | SasuforNaru | aikhazuna117 | kimjaejoong309 | Cupide |YJSN| dhiesasunaru | guest 1 | guest 2 | guest 3 | Lovita | White Rabbit | SN | Darren | guest 4 | Sasunaru | guest 5 | naruto gaara chib | Niesha Sha | guest 6 | Christal Lice| guest 7 | Naruto-nii | guest 8 | Seanka | fullaughtxx | guest 9 | CiElAnGeL | hadnew | guest 10

**And this are the people with the big heart who are willing to take the time to login first : **

heriyandi kurosaki | RisaSano | uzumakinamikazehaki | Amma Cherry | BoraX 007 | Hana Phantomhive | blackjackcrong | Akasuna no Akemi | yassir2374 | | Nyenyee | 85 | S.A.C Causetoday | Kagaari | Shiroi.144 | AprilianyArdeta | | hanazawa kay | nasusay | Mimo Rain | Fuuin SasuNaru | Nanami Asuka | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Hyull | Jasmine DaisynoYuki | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | minetsune09 | iamL15 | Chinatsu Ichihara | miszshanty05 | ChaaChulie247 | Vianycka Hime | Harpaairiry |Akane-Rihime|Fuhoshi203| istiartika | .777 | Septaniachan | mifta cinya | Fiana14 | krisTaoPanda01 | Himawari Wia |versetta| justin cruellin | Uchy Nayuki | Kuroi Sora18 | | The Greatest Archer | Vert02 | Hana No Koufuku | deClementine | melmichaelis | .1 | Yoshiro Aozora | Uchikaze Miizuiiro | megajewels2312 | choikim1310 | ayurifanda15 | dekdes | Dark | iam out | naehyuk61 | Kuro to Shiroi | miss horvilshy | Aiko Michishige | CloudYesungie | choncie | 3nd4h | ukkychan | gici love sasunaru | Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel | Linlin Rin | dame dame no ko dame ku chan | Nagaru Yukitatsu | Nanadaime-chan | Princess Onyxsapphire | Aiko Hikari Fujoshi | cahayaanjanie | Nate Xavela | MaudiRein .1 | November With Love | | michiiend | driccha | megumi ichikawa | kimm bii | Sachiko Yamaguchi | | Kris hanhun | andikayoga784 | InmaGination

_NB : Kalau ada yang belum disebutkan bilang ya, mungkin kelewatan atau kurang teliti._

Dan special thanks buat Mifta chinya, Typeacety95, iamL15, dan kyuubi no kitsune yang udah kasih dukungan lewat PM, _hug tight!_

Lalu makasih buat sarannya mengenai M-preg. Akhirnya aku memutuskan bahwa fic ini tidak akan jadi M-preg karena akan mengurangi kesan BL-nya hehe lagi pula dengan kemajuan jaman mereka bisa memiliki anak kandung meskipun gay. Coba deh baca artikel tentang gay family, pasti kalian paham.

Oh ya, dari lemon di atas, mana yang lebih kalian sukaaa? _And_ kenapa?

_Well,_ siapakah yang sedang memburu Gaara dan apa sebenarnya organisasi Akatsuki itu? Setelah ini kita bakal masuk lebih dalam tentang masalah _payback_ dan seperti di _summary _ bahwa Naruto akan terseret ke permasalahan pelik.

Temukan jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, _see ya guys~_

-With love Ivyluppin-


	6. Chapter 6

Dia masih mengingat bagaimana orang-orang itu menculik si Pirang dalam balapannya dengan Gaara beberapa waktu lalu. Perlu ketekunan untuk mendapatkan informasi dimana mereka berada atau setidaknya Sasuke akan menangkap ekor ular sebelum menangkap kepalanya.

Tapi dibandingkan menangkap ekor, dia justru disuguhi oleh bayangannya saja. Sumber informasinya, Juugo –mantan agen CIA yang merupakan teman dekatnya- memberikannya informasi mengenai transaksi sebuah mafia kecil bernama Xiah Hagemon yang berlangsung di Hongkong. Itu nama asing bagi Sasuke tapi Juugo mengatakan bahwa Xiah Hagemon memiliki kepentingan bisnis dengan Akatsuki.

Dia mengambil tiket penerbangan pertama ke Hongkong pada Jumat pagi. Meninggalkan _supercar_-nya di Tokyo dan menghubungi mengurus apartemennya di Hongkong akan kedatangannya. Juugo memberikan informasi lengkap, tempat dan waktu transaski berlangsung. Tidak jauh dari sebuah Laguna lama yang tidak terpakai di ujung barat Victoria Harbour.

Tidak banyak informasi yang bisa dia korek dari penyerangannya dalam transaksi Morfin itu. Tapi informasi bahwa target Akatsuki bukan dirinya membuat Sasuke terkejut. Bagaimana bisa nama Sabaku Gaara disebut dalam masalah ini. Sejauh yang Sasuke ingat –jika ingatannya pun masih berfungsi dengan baik- Gaara tidak suka berurusan dengan Mafia atau semacam anggota geng lainnya. Dia sama brengseknya dengan Sasuke namun dia pria yang menghindari masalah dan konflik. Gaara pria yang tenang.

Lalu informasi yang mengejutkan itu membuatnya terdampar di salah satu diskotik terkenal kawasan Lan Kwai Fong untuk mabuk-mabukan. Dia memesan tempat terbaik di lantai dua. Dengan segelas Vodka dia memandang manusia-manusia pencari hiburan di lantai bawah. Dan disanalah matanya menangkap seseorang yang tampak bercekcok di dekat sofa besar.

Sebuah kejutan lain bahwa dia menemukan Gaara dan Naruto di sana. Sasuke mengabaikan minumannya. Dia turun dan mengikuti diam-diam kemana sepasang burung pecinta itu pergi. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bersiul pelan. Sebuah hotel? Jadi mereka merencanakan bersenang-senang malam ini?

Dan Sasuke disana, memesan salah satu kamar. Menunggu pergulatan mereka selesai dan pergi mengunjungi si Pirang saat dia punya kesempatan.

Untuk mengejek.

Tapi dia berubah pikiran. Ejekan tidak akan membawanya lebih dekat. Dia perlu ide lebih. Dan dia mendapatkannya.

Turnamen basket jalanan akan baik untuk permulaan baru.

.

.

**THE PAYBACK**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, Violence, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 6

.

.

'_Nope…you look so friggin' silly..'_

Tawaran kerjasama itu ditolak mentah-metah oleh Gaara mantan sahabatnya menjadi orang paling keras kepala sekarang. Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi, akan mengejutkan jika Gaara menerima langsung tawarannya.

Setelahnya dia mendengar jika Gaara kembali ke Tokyo lusanya. Sasuke ingin tertawa keras saat dia tahu bahwa liburan sepasang kekasih itu rusak karena berita mengerikan semacam itu.

Ada kabar datang di minggu kedua bulan baru. Juugo tewas. Tergantug di apartemennya, jelas itu jenis kematian yang tidak wajar jika Sasuke mengaitkan kejadian itu dengan Akatsuki. Dia tidak bisa menahan kemarahan yang mendidih di umbun-umbunnya, dia akan membalas kematian kawan dekatnya itu dengan kematian lainnya.

Dia menghubungi Gaara untuk kembali memberikan mantan sahabat keras kepala itu tawaran yang sama. Sasuke memiliki motif kuat untuk melakukannya, dia akan membalas dendam kematian Juugo terlebih urusan mereka belum selesai saat di Florida. Jadi penjagaan Naruto bukan tanpa sebab.

Tapi lagi-lagi Gaara menolaknya dengan dingin. Dan anehnya Sasuke masih menemukan dirinya tidak terkejut karena hal itu

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Musim merambat lebih cepat, masih dalam ingatan semua orang bahwa 3 pekan lalu mereka masih berada dalam gerahnya musim panas. Cuaca cepat berganti akhir-akhir ini.

Tokyo yang menyajikan 4 musim dalam setahun. Dan disinilah mereka tiba. Awal musim gugur yang lembab.

Perpustakaan di jam 4 sore hanya berisi beberapa siswa kutu buku yang mencari refrensi atau pelarian. Perpustakaan juga menjadi pelindung Naruto dari segala perlakuan murid-murid yang lain padanya. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari semua _bully_-an yang diterimanya selama ini meski ia jelas merasa bahwa mereka tidak melakukannya secara berat seperti dulu.

Dia menghela nafas diantara rak buku yang berjejer setelah menerima pesan singkat dari Gaara bahwa pria itu akan terlambat datang. Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu menunggunya, Gaara selalu membuat dirinya sendiri repot dan Naruto tidak suka jika ia menjadi beban pria itu. Kakaknya juga belum menghubunginya seharian ini, mungkin bekerja sebagai pengawas proyek membuatnya terlalu sibuk. Naruto merasa kesepian ditambah Gaara memintanya untuk berhenti dari _partime job-_nya di 'Chicky Chicken' meski hal baiknya adalah Gaara mengajaknya untuk tinggal di apartemennya yang mewah dan itu membantu Naruto untuk melupakan kesepiannya serta Gaara bisa membantunya mengerjakan tugas rumah, dia pria yang cerdas dan Naruto tidak heran kenapa Gaara bisa bersekolah di Suna International Highschool. Naruto pernah bertanya pada Gaara apa dia pernah menjadi bintang kelas tapi pria itu diam saja, seperti biasa dia tidak terlalu suka membahas mengenai sekolah.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, jika Gaara datang terlambat maka dia punya rencana lain untuk pergi. Bagaimana pun ini sore yang cerah, dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Mata birunya meneliti deretan buku di depannya, setidaknya dia ingin meminjam beberapa untuk dibaca saat pulang.

"Kau pendek sekali." Suara seseorang mengintrupsinya dari belakang saat Naruto kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di bagian rak paling atas, sebuah tangan membantunya mendapatkan buku bersampul coklat gelap itu.

Naruto membalikkan badan, ingin tahu suara siapa yang tiba-tiba muncul di gendang telinganya itu meski dia memiliki sebuah dugaan diawal.

"_..Senpai.."_ dia terkesiap. Sasuke telah berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dengan wajah datar. Dia menyerahkan buku yang ada di tangannya pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih…tapi bisa sedikit mundur, ini terlalu dekat." Naruto mengerutkan alis, tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan ganjil semacam itu. Aura Sasuke juga seperti biasa selalu menekannya.

"Aku pernah lebih dekat dari ini…bisa dibilang kita bahkan pernah _menyatu_." Kata Sasuke santai. Dia melihat rona pipi Naruto yang mendadak menjadi merah. Dengan cepat Naruto mendorong Sasuke. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membuat jarak dengan pria itu.

Kejadian di Hongkong tentu tidak akan dia lupakan seumur hidup. Kesalahan yang membuatnya menjadi pendosa di depan Gaara.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

2 minggu berlalu.

Gaara membawa Naruto di lengannya sedangkan pemuda itu masih gemetar karena cipratan darah mengenai pakaiannya yang putih. Dia menendang kaki ke pintu pelan dan kamarnya menyambutnya seperti sahabat lama. Suasana yang pernah Naruto puji sebagai suasana kamar paling hangat yang pernah ia masuki.

Diletakkan tubuh kurus itu pelan-pelan, gerakan Gaara mengatakan bahwa dia takut pemuda itu akan hancur berkeping-keping jika dia tidak hati-hati. Lalu dibawanya selimut tebal untuk menyelimuti kekasihnya.

Gaara duduk di samping tempat tidur, Naruto masih mencengkram tangannya, mencari pegangan. Gaara mendekatkan tubuhnya. Memeluk Naruto hangat.

"Lupakan sayangku, kau aman bersamaku." Dia mengusap rambut pirang yang terasa lepek karena keringat. Wajah Naruto penuh sisa air mata. Matanya masih mendelik ketakutan. Diliriknya Gaara melalui sudut matanya dan dengan cepat Naruto bangkit dan menerjang Gaara. Memeluk kekasihnya erat.

"Mereka mati." Suaranya bergetar, parau "Salahku, aku pendosa." Kata Naruto.

Gaara menepuk punggung Naruto. Tubuh kurus itu tenggelam dalam pelukannya "Mereka mati karena kesalahannya sendiri. Dan jika mereka masih hidup, maka aku akan melepaskan neraka ke dalam hidup mereka." Gaara membuka seragam Naruto "Mari kita singkirkan darah kotor yang menempel di baju ini." Ujar Gaara dingin.

Mata jade itu memandang tubuh kecil Naruto. Kekasihnya terdiam di tempat, menunduk sambil meremas tepian pakaian Gaara. Tangannya mencengkram bahu kecil Naruto. Gaara mengecup Naruto, membanjirinya dengan kecupan di tubuhnya berharap pemuda itu tenang.

Kejadian itu sangat cepat. Berawal ketika mobil Gaara di hadang oleh sekelompok orang dengan audi hitam. Mereka terlibat pertarungan sengit . Seorang pria nyaris melepaskan tembakan ke arah Naruto sebelum Gaara berlari menendang tangannya, tembakan itu mengarah ke rekannya yang sedang menahan Naruto dan membuat darahnya memuncrat di pakaian kekasihnya.

Itu adalah pertama kali Naruto melihat Gaara bertarung dengan brutal.

Dan itu pertama kalinya pula –sejak putusnya hubungan persahabatan mereka- Gaara menyadari bahwa saran Sasuke tidaklah buruk. Dia butuh bantuan dan pria itu menawarkan sesuatu yang cocok.

.

.

5 hari kemudian. Setelah Gaara menyewa belasan detektif untuk melacak Akatsuki, informasi itu tiba. Meski informasi itu sama seperti informasi bayangan yang pernah diterima Sasuke.

Lalu dia mengikuti tawaran Sasuke.

Gaara mengharapkan keputusannya untuk menitipkan Naruto pada Sasuke selama dia pergi ke Eropa adalah benar. Dia harus menuntaskan urusannya, perhitungan dengan Akatsuki. Setelahnya dia akan kembali pada perhitungan awalnya dengan Sasuke.

Ingin sekali dia menekan 3 minggu itu menjadi 3 hari. Tapi pencarian yang sulit untuk melacak ekor Akatsuki membuatnya banyak memakan waktu. Sasuke membantunya dengan informasi yang di dapat mantan sahabatnya itu dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk Gaara berburu.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Tidak ada kerja partime lagi untuknya, tidak ada keluar rumah sendirian lagi untuknya. Pagi tadi sebelum pesawat mengantarkan kepergian Gaara ke Barcelona di terminal 2, pria itu mengulangi perkataannya, memintanya untuk berhenti. Dan Naruto menuruti.

"Apa yang biasa Sabaku berikan di apartemennya?"

"Coklat panas."

Tangannya membuka kulkas, mengambil dua kaleng Pepsi dan memberikannya satu pada Naruto "Aku cuma punya ini, terima saja."

Naruto duduk di konter dapur. Meneguk kaleng Pepsi-nya pelan-pelan seperti menyesap secangkir kopi panas. Sasuke berdiri di balik konter, bersandar di antara letak kulkas dan lemari tempat dia meletakkan peralatan makan dari porselin.

Mulai hari ini mereka resmi tinggal berdua…ah –ralat. Naruto tidak suka kata-kata 'tinggal berdua'.

Mulai hari ini Naruto resmi 'menumpang' di apartemen Sasuke hingga 2-3 minggu ke depan. Dia akan menunggu Gaara pulang -dari semacam ekspedisinya- untuk mengejar Akatsuki. Naruto masih ingat jika kekasihnya geram setiap kali diingatkan pada kasus percobaan pembunuhan untuknya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Dengar, aku hanya punya satu kamar di apartemen ini. Cukup besar untuk menampung dua orang meski rasanya ide 'berbagi' tidak terlalu kusuka. Tapi anehnya aku tidak keberatan." Kata Sasuke.

Informasi semacam itu mengejutkannya. Jadi mereka akan tidur satu ranjang?

"Apartemen sebesar ini. Tidakkah konyol hanya memiliki satu kamar?" tanya Naruto meski demikian Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai sindiran halus.

"Aku membeli apartemen untukku bukan untuk penginapan orang asing." Tandasnya.

"Maafkan aku telah menjadi orang asing itu."

"Tidak masalah. Dan selama kau tidak banyak bergerak di ranjang maka kau aman. Kau tahu aku mudah _terpancing_."

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Adonan cookies itu sudah masuk di oven 10 menit lalu dan Naruto masih menatapnya seolah memastikan oven itu tidak bocor dan meledak. Jelas sekali oven itu barang baru, pesan online setelah melihat koki professional menggunakannya di channel 7 dalam acara memasak setiap rabu dan jumat sore.

Celemek lazuardi yang kotor oleh tepung dan bubuk gula dilepas. Ia belum selesai melipat saat suara baritone terdengar.

"Baunya mencolok sekali." Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, rambutnya masih basah baru saja mandi dengan shampoo aroma mint segar. Ada handuk kecil yang bergelung di bahunya.

Mata Naruto mengikuti Sasuke, melihat pria itu berjalan ke kulkas di sampingnya dan mengambil sebotol air mineral yang langsung ditegak tanpa menuangkan di dalam gelas. Ujung matanya memandang Naruto lalu meja dapur yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak mau repot-repot mandi lagi, rapikan kembali." Naruto tidak banyak suara, dia menuruti. Sejak 12 hari tinggal di apartemen Sasuke, pemuda itu telah sedikit banyak membaca kepribadian Sasuke. Bahwa dia tidak begitu brengsek sebenarnya, dia tidak bisa memasak –bertolak belakang dengan Gaara- tapi tahu cara memanaskan makanan dengan baik, dan sangat peduli dengan kerapian, segala macam mengenai tatanan tempat. Apartemennya begitu rapi, bersih, tertata dan terkadang terlihat kaku.

"Jadi kue macam apa yang kau –kearah mana kau buang remahan itu…masukkan ke oven hari ini?" dia duduk depan konter, sambil mengawasi Naruto yang tengah membersihkan ulahnya. Pemuda itu kikuk meski ada kesal di wajahnya.

"Cookies kelapa, aku melihatnya di tv kemarin. Terimakasih telah menyediakan oven." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Naruto tidak yakin dengan cara hidup Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa memasak, kemungkinan besar dia selalu makan di luar. Tapi dia pintar membuat kopi dengan COF-SA20 yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan dan matanya cukup jeli melihat debu. Dia dingin, perfeksionis, dan intimidator handal.

"Apa hari ini ada pesta?" Naruto baru saja teringat gantungan baju Sasuke yang rapi dengan label Christian Dior tergantung di depan lemari besarnya. Dia hanya menduga meski tidak yakin untuk apa Sasuke memakai jas mahal kalau tidak untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Kenapa? Kau mau ikut?"

"Di sini saja. Ada acara favoritku di channel 10. Dan…ah, aku memasak sup barley dan ayam tepung untuk makan malam. Kuharap—."

Sasuke membuang nafas "Aku memiliki undangan khusus di restoran Prancis. Temanku baru membuka restauran minggu lalu. Tapi kupikir tidak untuk malam ini, ayam tepung terdengar enak untuk perutku. Cepat mandi, aku ingin makan di ruang tengah dan jangan lupa cookies-mu."

Naruto mengangguk. Pergi meninggalkan dapur dengan celemek kotor yang dibawanya ke mesin cuci. Lalu pergi ke kamar dan segera mandi, tapi sebelumnya menyempatkan waktu untuk mengcheck ponsel, ada pesan singkat dari Gaara.

**From : Gaara-**_**nii**_

**Naru**

**Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalian? Sasuke tidak berbuat aneh padamu kan? Aku merindukanmu. 3 jam lagi aku akan menelphonemu, jadi luangkanlah waktu.**

Naruto tersenyum. Gaara tidak tahu betapa dia juga sangat merindukan pria jade itu, Gaara terlalu lama. 3 minggu terlalu lama. Itu seperti menghabiskan waktu seumur hidupnya, dan oh baiklah, Naruto terlalu berlebihan.

**To : Gaara-**_**nii**_

**Aku juga sangat merindukanmu. Senpai sangat baik, dia mengajari cara bersih-bersih yang benar. Aku memasak cookies kelapa hari ini, makan malam dengan ayam tepung dan sup barley. Aku akan belajar memasak variasi lain, sesuatu tanpa tepung goreng untukmu. Aku menunggu telphonenya. Pacarku, jaga kesehatan **

Naruto tersenyum jahil untuk kalimat terakhir pesan singkatnya. Dia merasa malu sendiri mengetikkan hal itu sebenarnya, sejujurnya dalam percintaan apapun dia tipe yang pasif, submisif yang sempurna untuk semua dominan.

Dan pesan balasan Gaara datang lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

**From : Gaara-**_**nii**_

**Kau membuatku semakin rindu. Jangan biarkan Sasuke meracuni otakmu. Dia pria brengsek yang vulgar. Jauhi dia sebisamu. **

**Secepatnya kau akan memanggilku dengan kata 'suamiku'.**

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu melesat menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Mereka duduk di ruang tengah dengan makanan yang tinggal setengah. Naruto mengenakan sweater abu-abu tanpa motif dan celana pendek sedangkan Sasuke memakai kaos oblong dengan celana hitam yang longgar, pakaiannya sangat santai. Mata biru Naruto bergulir antara acara di channel 10 dan muka Sasuke. Pria itu melahap makanannya tanpa kata, tidak ada pujian untuk masakannya.

Mereka menyelesaikan makan masih terbungkus dalam keheningan, Naruto sudah memberesi makanan dan mencucinya lalu menyusul Sasuke di ruang tengah dengan acara yang telah berganti channel. Pria itu tidak suka acara pendidikan seperti National Geography, justru melihat Milan fashion's week edisi Chanel Haute Couture dengan wajah datar alih-alih melihat perlombaan Ferrari di channel 3. Memangnya dia akan membelinya?

"Terlalu manis." Kata Sasuke. Naruto berkerut tapi dia mengerti jika pria itu baru saja mengomentari cookies-nya.

"Gaara-_nii_ suka kue manis." Jawab Naruto.

Samar-samar dia mendengar Sasuke berdecak. Naruto terbatuk pelan "Bagus sekali, menjadikanku sebagai sampel percobaan." Sasuke mengganti channel, beralih pada perlombaan Ferrari yang awalnya dia pikir tidak akan dilihat pria itu "Berhenti membuat cookies! Aku tidak suka remahannya menyebar di lantaiku. Dan kirimkan cookies ini pada kekasihmu itu. Dia akan tersedak alih-alih menghabiskannya."

Dan sejak hari itu cookies resmi dihapus dari daftar menu dan dilarang masuk ke oven baru Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto mengalihkan perhatian pada kudapan lain. Sesuatu yang gurih dengan tepung yang digoreng, sesuatu yang diam-diam Naruto catat sebagai makanan favorite pria itu, sesuatu semacam Garlic Cheese Bombs atau Spinach Balls. Tapi hari senin pertama di minggu ke dua Sasuke membawa Gotgam untuk kudapan malam mereka.

Lalu setelahnya Gaara menelphone. Naruto berjingkrak di ujung sofa tapi cepat-cepat mengecilkan suara dan melihat wajah Sasuke yang masih menatap layar dengan bosan. Naruto dan Gaara berbicara banyak dan Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya dan televisi sudah mati. Suaranya terdengar dari ujung ruangan.

"5 menit kau tidak masuk. Kau tidur di luar." Ujarnya lalu menutup pintu kelewat keras. Dan Naruto berkerut, terpaksa menyudahi obrolan –penuh kerinduan- dengan Gaara dan bergegas tidur. Nyaris dia lupa bahwa selama di sini mereka tidur satu kamar karena di apartemen semewah ini, hebatnya, Sasuke hanya punya satu kamar. Dia bilang, _aku membeli apartemen untukku bukan untuk penginapan orang asing._ Tapi Sasuke telah disumpah oleh Gaara untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Dan pria itu menjaga sumpahnya seperti seorang ksatria.

.

.

Pembicaraan malam itu dibuka dengan suara Naruto yang terlampau tinggi, efek melihat ajang pencarian bakat Amerika, dia membuka dengan pertanyaan atau entah ajakan.

"Aku bertanya-tanya setelah melihat situs semacam MBT1 tadi pagi, mmh –apa cerita sedih yang mungkin bisa kita bagi saat ini?"

"Ini sabtu malam, kekasihmu tidak menelphone?"

"Sudah sore tadi. Jadi aku akan memulai dari diriku." Naruto melirik Sasuke, pria itu memandangnya, melirik sekilas pada bibirnya yang terdapat remahan pizza tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya, tidak peduli. Lucu juga melihat Naruto yang polos dengan remahan pizza di wajahnya, terlihat sedikit dungu "Saat di SMP aku ikut klub berkebun, paling kusuka adalah menanam sawi dan wortel. Tapi suatu ketika tukang kebun datang menawarkan beberapa ekor kelinci untuk dirawat. Setiap anggota klub mendapat satu, dan aku kebagian yang belang. Tapi teman-temanku tidak merawat dengan begitu baik. Kelinci mereka mati dengan cepat tapi punyaku tidak, masih sehat sampai seorang temanku melemparnya ke sapitank. Dan kelinci itu jadi super bau, hari-hari berlalu dan aku frustasi menghilangkan baunya, kupikir kelinci belang-ku jauh lebih frustasi, dia mati lusa-nya. Aku sedih karenanya."

Jeda.

"Dimana sedihnya?" Sasuke bertanya mengangkat alis dan kembali bicara sebelum Naruto bersuara "Ceritamu seperti dialog di buku bergambar anak kelas 2 SD." Naruto merengut. Tapi setelahnya memandang Sasuke penuh ekspektasi, mengirimkan sinyal bahwa kini giliran pria itu yang bercerita.

Jeda. Telalu lama sampai Naruto berpikir Sasuke tidak akan pernah bercerita.

Naruto hendak beringsut dari duduknya tapi tiba-tiba Sasuke berbicara, mulai menceritakan kisah sedihnya

"Aku suka otomotif, mobil terutama. Lalu aku membuat klub kumpulan bajingan. Anak-anak kaya yang nyatanya merasa begitu miskin dalam hatinya. Kami hanya badut dengan uang penuh di mulut, mencari kebahagiaan di atas jok kulit Wollsdorf dan mesin NOS. Dan salah satu di antara badut itu menyukai bocah tanggung yang menggilai kerjasambilan. Sayangnya dia sudah punya kekasih, mantan sahabat si Badut sendiri. Lalu si Badut berpikir menjadi juru parkir Walmart saja karena muak."

Itu adalah cerita sedih Sasuke. Tapi jantung Naruto justru berdenyut sakit. Dia membisu dengan tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering, mengigit bibir dalamnya dan menjauh dari kontak mata dengan pria itu.

Sasuke melanjutkan. Suara televisi teredam suaranya yang dalam, dan suara itu seakan-akan menjelma menjadi satu-satunya aliran bunyi yang dapat di tangkap telinga Naruto saat ini.

"Ini kisah yang terlalu klise, begitu kuno, tapi sungguh aku suka hidup yang bebas tanpa ikatan, cinta adalah sesuatu yang membuatku pusing, aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih selain bercinta. Aku sering bersetubuh dengan banyak gadis. Tidak pernah direpotan oleh perasaan semacam ini." Dia berhenti dan berdecih "Aku menertawakan Gaara karena dia jatuh cinta, dan berkata hal-hal manis, mendeskripsikan tentangmu begitu utopis. Jadi aku ingin mengusilimu sampai membuatmu menangis tapi lama-lama aku tertarik. Berpikir berulang kali untuk menyeretmu dan menggaulimu, dan aku melakukannya. Tapi itu tidak cukup, mentalku kembali ke masa SMP dimana remaja senang berdekatan dengan gadis incarannya, tapi yang kulakukan lebih dari itu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke, pria itu entah memandang televisi di depannya atau entah sudut di ruangan itu.

Alis Naruto nyaris menyatuh "Mmm, _senpai_ kau berbicara lebih banyak hari ini." Dadanya berdebar.

"Hmm? –Ya, jadi dengarkan saja baik-baik. Bahwa sesuatu yang penting dari cerita seperti donggeng Disney ini adalah aku menginginkanmu. Kau bukan tipeku, sama sekali bukan, tapi apa aku bisa memilih dengan siapa aku jatuh cinta? Sialnya tidak."

Naruto mengigit bibirnya, sebuah kesalahan untuk tema berbincang malam ini dengan 'berbagi cerita sedih antara Uchiha Sasuke dengan Uzumaki Naruto' nyatanya ide semacam itu justru mengubur nyali Naruto saat itu juga. Rasanya dia ingin pergi jauh, menjauh dari Sasuke. Dia tidak suka mendengar pria itu melanjutkan bahan ceritanya.

"Akan kuambil jus tomat di kulkas." Naruto berdiri, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan mulai memandangnya serius.

Dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke mengikutinya ke dapur. Naruto heran mana yang benar; suara langkah kaki pemuda itu tidak tertangkap telinganya atau memang emosi yang muncul di kepalanya membuatnya tuli dalam sekejab.

Ketika Naruto hendak membuka kulkas, sebuah tangan menahan pintunya, menutup kembali dengan keras.

"Aku sangat ingin tahu sedang apa kita, bermain rumah-rumahan?" Wajah Naruto tertekuk, merasa tertekan dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sebaliknya, pria itu memandangnya sengit "Kau memasak untukku, tidur seranjang denganku, mandi dan memakai sabun yang sama denganku, membersihkan apartemenku meski payah. Pekerjaan seperti seorang istri, minus seks."

Rasanya tubuh Naruto pelan-pelan menyublin.

Sasuke mencekal pergelangan tangan Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu menatap kemarahan yang tidak pernah terlihat di wajah Sasuke yang selama ini lebih banyak diam atau menampilkan wajah iblis. Tapi Sasuke di menit itu berubah menjadi merah, dia marah.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku." Suara Naruto setengah berbisik sambil memberontak saat Sasuke memaksa menciumnya. Dia memukul lengan pria itu dan ketika ada kesempatan Naruto langsung saja menonjok pipi Sasuke. Lengah akan tindakannya Naruto memutuskan kabur.

Langkah lebar Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangannya, dibantingnya tubuh kecil itu di atas konter dapur dan ditahannya kuat-kuat pemberontakan Naruto.

"Diam Naruto!" Sasuke membentak.

"Lepaskan aku, kau sudah bersumpah pada Gaara-_nii ._ Kau sudah bersumpah padanya." Panik, Naruto terus memberontak dan semakin kuat saat Sasuke menekan tubuhnya dan menekan pinggulnya, pria itu berdiri di antara dua kakinya.

"..Nngg..k-kau suuddah..nngg..be-ber..annh..agkk..sumpah.." Sasuke melucuti celana Naruto dengan paksa sambil mengigiti tengkuk pemuda itu. Naruto menahan desahan.

Lalu Sasuke mencium Naruto, menahan segala macam pemberontakan pemuda itu dan menekuk sebelah kakinya.

"Punyaku keras, siap untukmu" Kata Sasuke, melepas ciuman itu.

"Kau sudah bersumpah _senpai_, jangan lakukan hal itu." Tubuh pemuda itu gemetaran saat Sasuke menggesekkan miliknya pada liang Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menyempurnakan permainan rumah-rumahan kita. Jadi, jadilah istri yang baik dan layani suamimu."

Ketakutan Naruto membuat matanya berkaca-kaca "Dia mempercayaimu, Gaara_-nii_ masih mempercayaimu. Kumohon _senpai..._kumohon!" air mata Naruto mengalir membasahi pipinya.

BRAAKK

Tangan kanan Sasuke menggeprak konter tepat di samping kepalanya. Suara keras itu menimbulkan dengung di telinganya. Naruto takut-takut menatap mata tajam Sasuke.

Pria itu membuka suara "Kau bertanya padaku tentang cerita sedihku? AKU PUNYA BANYAK." Sasuke menarik Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu larut dalam ciumannya yang panas dan sesak. Kemarahan Sasuke, kekalutannya, kesedihan, segala sesuatu yang tidak pernah Naruto sadari dimiliki oleh pria brengsek seperti dia bisa ia rasakan melalui ciuman itu.

"_I just wanted to fuck ya but then I got greedy, I wanted ya ta love me."_ Bisiknya.

Lalu Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya. Pergi dari pandangannya.

Malam itu Sasuke menjauh dari apartemennya. Pria itu tidak pulang hingga lusa. Tapi di hari kepulangannya, Sasuke bersikap biasa saja seolah-olah percakapan terakhir mereka hanya omong kosong.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Sore itu cahaya kemerahan dari senja mengguyur kota Tokyo dengan kilatan yang sedikit menyilaukan. Apartemen Sasuke dibanjiri dengan cahaya yang terang saat Naruto masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Tidak ada menu baru untuk hari ini tapi Sasuke memiliki satu pesanan khusus, ayam goreng tepung.

Pintu apartemen terbuka entah kapan karena Naruto tidak mendengarnya sama sekali saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya, bersender di tembok dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

"Besok Gaara sudah kembali, dia mengajakmu pindah ke Swiss dalam waktu singkat, mungkin lusa atau minggu depan. Aku akan mengantarmu untuk bertemu dengannya jam 3 sore." Sasuke mengambil jeda sedangkan Naruto berhenti dengan kegiatannya menguleni tepung.

Mata Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto yang penuh adonan tepung "Ini akan menjadi hari terakhirmu memasak makan malam seperti ini…jadi, masakan yang enak untukku." Lalu pria itu menyingkir.

Dan hingga makan malam sampai pada jam tidur Sasuke menjadi sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

_**Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand**_

_**But I still need love cause I'm just a man**_

_**These nights never seem to go to plan**_

_**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**_

Sebuah suara yang melantun di tengah malam. Ada tangga nada yang mengambang di udara, mengalir turun dengan halus dari suara piano besar di ruang tengah.

Naruto membuka matanya, kesadarannya lebih cepat terkumpul saat dia melirik samping tempat tidur di mana biasanya dia mendapati seorang pria yang akan tidur di sampingnya dengan punggung menghadap padanya. Biasanya dia akan melihat punggung Uchiha Sasuke di antara gelapnya ruang kamar itu. Di jam malam antara pukul 2 atau 3 dini hari, jam-jam dimana dia merasa tenggorokannya kering.

Perlahan dia bangkit dari tidurnya. Suara nyanyian itu masih terdengar di telinganya.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar, rasa penasarannya menuntunnya pergi ke asal suara tersebut.

_**Why am I so emotional?**_

_**No it's not a good look, gain some self control**_

_**And deep down I know this never works**_

_**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**_

Ruang tengah dilingkupi keremangan. Tidak ada satu lampu pun yang dinyalakan namun gorden besar dari samping kaca jendela setinggi 4 meter memantulkan cahaya lampu kota yang berkelip-kelip. Kerlipan itu memberikan pantulan cahaya yang menyirami ruangan gelap tersebut.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimut putih yang menyelimuti punggungnya, selimut itu panjang dan terasa seperti jubah. Mata birunya menangkap sosok seorang pria yang bernyanyi, jari-jari pria itu dengan mahir menari di antara tuts hitam dan putih. Grand piano yang pada awalnya hanya menjadi pengisi ruangan berubah menjadi poros dari ruangan itu.

Suara itu bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati, lirik-liriknya menjelma menjadi deretan perasaannya.

Disanalah Naruto, semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada selimutnya. Jantungnya berpacu, ada rasa sakit di sana, sesuatu yang asing baginya. Bibirnya terbuka meski dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia ingin laki-laki yang bernyanyi sambil memainkan grand piano di depannya untuk berhenti. Dia tidak ingin mendengar lagi.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok itu.

Sudah cukup.

_**Oh, won't you stay with me?**_

_**Cause you're all I need**_

_**This ain't love it's clear to see**_

_**But darling, stay with me**_

Naruto diam seribu bahasa. Melihat Sasuke dengan punggung pria itu yang membelakanginya.

Berapa banyak beban hidupnya? Berapa ton yang dia pikul?

Rahang tegas Sasuke terlihat dari samping, dia bisa mengintip bibir tipisnya yang jarang tersenyum serta sebagian matanya yang selalu mengintimidasi. Sasuke masih terus bernyanyi, air mata -yang Naruto harap ia salah melihat- mengalir turun di rahang tegas pria itu. Lalu sepasang mata hitam menangkap matanya, pandangannya mengisyaratkan beribu ekspresi tentang perasaannya. Dan saat pria itu berbalik memandangnya, Naruto tergugu.

Mereka terdiam. Dan benar bahwa air mata yang pernah ia harap tidak akan dia lihat dari pria itu membasahi pipi putih Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke penuh kekalutan, ada genangan sedih di kedua matanya, begitu jelas...begitu menyesakkan

Tangan tan-nya tanpa sadar terjulur, menghapus sisa air mata yang membasahi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Tolong, jangan sedih." Kata Naruto pelan.

Sasuke membawa tangannya menyentuh pipi Naruto, memandang mata biru itu dengan sendu "_Darling, ya can't be sad when ya're empty. Ya can't be anything."_ Lalu dia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto, dadanya sendiri terasa begitu sesak "_I'm scared as hell ta want ya. But here I'm, wanting ya anyway cuz apparently I'm a moron."_ Sasuke mencium Naruto, airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, dia bisa merasakan di ujung bibirnya bagaimana air mata itu bercampur dengan ciuman mereka yang terasa pahit baginya _'Naruto, apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu agar membuatmu tetap tinggal, maka akan kuberikan semua itu padamu.'_ Ujar Sasuke dalam hati sambil melumat bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya yang bergetar. Dia menekan kepala Naruto dan tangan kanannya meremas kencang pakaian belakang pemuda itu seolah itu untuk hidupnya.

Naruto tidak meronta, dia membeku. Sasuke bekerja sendiri dan setelah selesai mata hitam Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Dengan setengah gemetar, Naruto berbicara "Beritahu padaku, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu. Aku ingin melindungimu seperti hari-hari dimana kau pernah melindungiku." Naruto berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya terasa kacau, dia ingin membantu Sasuke karena dia tidak ingin melihat pria itu sedih bagaimana pun Sasuke adalah orang yang baik sebenarnya, dia telah melihatnya selama 3 minggu belakangan ini. Tapi bantuan macam apa yang bisa dia berikan jika hatinya sendiri takut untuk kenyataan yang coba dia singkirkan.

"_I don't want you to save me. I want you to stand by my side as I save myself."_

Naruto menggeleng, dia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan semacam itu. Dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Pria itu tidak boleh memiliki perasaan semacam itu padanya.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku sudah punya Gaara_-nii_, aku mencintainya dan kau tahu itu."

"Kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta –"

"Demi Tuhan, kau punya…kau masih punya pilihan lain."

"_Even I have a fuckin' thousand options. I'll choose ya, over and over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, In a heartbeat. I'll keep choosing ya."_ Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto _"Listen Naruto, it's me..in love with you."_

Naruto menggeleng, dia tidak bisa.

"Pertemuan pertama kita adalah yang terburuk. Aku melukaimu, nyaris menghancurkanmu. _I can't undo what i have done; i can't un-sing a song that's sung. And the saddest thing about my regret. I can't forgive me and you can't forget_. _But, can we start over? Create a new memories? second change, gimme a second change!"_

"..Maaf...tapi aku mencintai Gaara-_nii_. Aku tidak bisa menghianatinya, dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kubuat kecewa. _Senpai_ aku –" Air mata Naruto turun. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu merasa sedih karena dia berkata benar. Dia mencintai Gaara, dia menyadari hal itu.

Sasuke diam mendengarkan. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto milik Gaara dan jika kali ini dia merebut milik mantan sahabatnya lagi maka dia akan kehilangan semua harga dirinya sebagai seorang laki-laki.

"Aku tahu, bahkan setelah semua ini Gaara selalu menjadi orang dalam bayangan hidupku. Tapi kau, satu-satunya hal dimana aku tidak ingin menyerah." Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto lalu dia berdiri, menggandeng tangan yang lebih kecil dari miliknya "Sudah malam…ayo tidur!"

Malam itu pertama kalinya Sasuke tidur menghadapnya.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Masih ada sisa 5 jam sebelum dia bertemu Gaara. Naruto memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam lebih dini untuk Sasuke sehingga pria itu bisa menghangatkannya nanti.

"_It sucks, doesn't it? Feeling like you're not good enough."_ Pria itu datang di belakangnya, berbisik di telinganya dengan suara sedih yang sama seperti tadi malam. Lengannya yang besar memeluknya dari belakang. Gerakan memotong wortel berhenti. Kepalanya menunduk di bahu Naruto.

"…_I don't know what to say,"_ kata Naruto. Pipinya terasa kaku.

"_It's okay,"_ jawab Sasuke _"I know what we're –and I know what we're not."_

"_Senpai..please, I'm sorry."_ Ada hawa panas yang menyelimuti matanya, dia berkali-kali lebih suka Sasuke yang brengsek dan kurang ajar dibanding sosok pria itu sekarang.

"_I didn't mean to fall in love but I did. And ya didn't mean to hurt me, but ya did…I'll be okay, just not for today."_ Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan menyambar bibirnya cepat. Pria itu mengangkat dan mendudukkan tubuh Naruto di atas konter dapur. Lagi-lagi Naruto memberontak dalam ciuman Sasuke yang nyaris selalu kasar. Sasuke melepaskan ciuman itu, nafas Naruto putus-putus tapi tidak lama pria itu menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Kali ini Sasuke memberikan ciuman yang lebih lembut.

"Akan ada sudut dalam hatiku dimana itu milikmu. Dan itu bukan berarti hanya untuk sekarang atau sampai aku menemukan orang lain, itu berarti selamanya. Maksudku bahwa meski aku jatuh cinta ribuan kali atau sekali atau tidak akan pernah lagi, disana selalu ada tempat kecil dalam hatiku yang hanya milikmu. Aku cinta padamu, Naruto. Kau yang pertama, satu-satunya."

Wajah Naruto merona, dia terpaku pada mata hitam Sasuke. Dan ketika pria itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Naruto memejamkan mata sambil berkerut.

Dua jari Sasuke menyentuh keningnya. Pria itu tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang untuk pertama kali ditunjukkan Sasuke pada orang lain.

".._Senpai–"_ Naruto berucap pelan.

Sasuke melirik pada jam yang berdetak di tembok "Aku berbohong padamu. Gaara akan menjemputmu dijam 11. Cepatlah bersiap!" katanya sambil menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Entah mengapa jalanan di hari itu terasa lenggang. Laju mobil Sasuke cepat seperti biasa namun keadaan dalam kabin seperti mati rasa, dunia berhenti berputar di sana dan masing-masing bungkam dengan pikiran mereka.

Pada hari biasa Sasuke lebih menyukai ketenangan semacam ini tapi pada saat itu, kebisuan di antara mereka seperti menikamnya pelan-pelan. Bagaimana dia bisa melepaskan sesuatu yang untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bahwa sesuatu itu adalah yang paling dia butuhkan untuk hidup? Bagaimana dia harus merelakan seseorang dimana dia mencintainya lebih besar dari dirinya sendiri? Rasanya seperti sebuah sensasi psikis.

".._Senpai, _mengapa harus ke Swiss?" kata Naruto, meruntuhkan tembok kesunyian yang pernah menyesakkan mereka beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau aman disana karena Swiss memiliki sistem perlindungan hukum yang baik. Setelah kau ada di Swiss, Gaara dan aku akan memastikan bahwa Akatsuki berada jauh untuk menjangkaumu. Kakakmu akan tahu bahwa kau mendapat beasiswa di sana dan dia aman dalam pengawasanku. Seperti yang Gaara lakukan, aku akan mengirimnya bekerja di Jeju." jawab Sasuke.

Ban-ban McLaren itu berputar cepat. Meluncur di antara asap-asap kendaraan lain dan cahaya matahari yang pelan-pelan menjadi terik. Roda-roda itu mengantarkan mereka ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat dari pada pikiran Naruto.

.

.

Gaara sudah berada di sana, di depan silver fox terbarunya yang membungkus badan Cameron , dia berdiri santai sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku. Wajahnya cerah saat mendapati Naruto di dalam McLaren Sasuke.

"Naruto." Panggilnya saat Naruto keluar dari mobil. Sebuah pelukan hangat menghambur pada pemuda itu. Gaara merindukan kekasihnya selama 3 minggu terakhir. Mata jadenya melirik Sasuke lalu dia berbisik di telinga Naruto "Apa –"

"Dia menjaga sumpahnya." Potong Naruto, dia tahu Gaara akan terus mencurigai hal semacam itu. Lalu dia bisa melihat bibir itu lamat-lamat tersenyum.

"Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih atau semacamnya?" sindir Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum miring "_Gracias."_

Dan Sasuke mendengus "Apa yang kau dapatkan selama 3 minggu? Kuharap itu bukan hanya sampah."

"Anak buahku berhasil menyingkirkan mereka di Barcelona satu minggu yang lalu dan tiga hari lalu sumber informasiku mengatakan bahwa sisa Akatsuki bergerak ke Paraguay. Kau bisa lepas tangan dari sini Uchiha. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri." Kata Gaara.

_Lepas tangan? _Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas "Sombong sekali." Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya di badan mobil "Siapa yang tahu rencana kepergian Uzumaki ke Swiss?"

"Team-ku dan kau. Mereka bisa diandalkan."

Sasuke memandang Gaara cukup lama. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu mobilnya "Semoga saja." Lalu dia memandang sepasang kekasih di depannya "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Lalu memasuki mobil dan sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya tinggi ketika kaca spionnya menampilkan adegan ciuman mereka berdua di belakang sana. Sesuatu yang sederhana itu dengan mudah menyakiti hatinya.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Ruangan itu sepi, tidak ada suara-suara yang selalu didengarnya dalam hari-hari terakhir. Tidak ada juga denting piano yang sempat ia pikir akan disentuhnya. Malam harinya hanya ruangan dengan sebaran carikan kertas di lantai, bukan hobinya membaca laporan tapi itu kumpulan bukti mengenai Akatsuki, beberapa bercampur dengan surat-surat serta brosur mobil yang dikirim lewat paket setiap bulannya. Dan yang terbaru adalah majalah-majalah yang penuh dengan tanda pembatas yang kesemuanya menandai artikel, novelet, konsultasi yang menceritakan kisah cinta pertama atau gamangnya mencintai milik orang lain. Yang diam-diam telah dibaca Sasuke sejak dua bulan lalu. Dulu, baginya semua itu sampah. Dampak mendramatisasi hidup yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat sendiri sebagaimana manusia-manusia bumi yang kecanduan tragedi.

Namun kini ia merasa seolah memiliki kedekatan batin yang memuakkan dengan semua kisah di dalamnya yang dulu pernah ia sebut malang dan bodoh itu. Dan dari apa yang telah ia baca dan dengar, semua mengatakan: ia kalah. Dan rasanya Sasuke selamanya akan dikategorikan sebagai antagonis.

Malam merambat di jam 1 dimana Sasuke tidak bisa tidur dan masih terjaga di kamarnya, berusaha memunguti lagi cintanya yang berantakan. Mencoba merasakan kembali puncak-puncak khayalannya tentang pemuda pirang bernama Naruto. Dan terhibur sendiri dengan ketabahannya yang tak masuk akal.

.

.

Sasuke tak berhenti merenung. Menjelang tidur di subuh tadi pun, ia masih duduk tegak di pinggir kasur dan berpikir. Ini adalah badai endorphin pertamanya.

Rasanya letih sekali untuk bangun dan mencuci muka. Pergi ke dapur dan melihat apa yang bisa dia jejalkan ke mulutnya. Dia lapar, dia telah terbiasa sarapan pagi sejak Naruto di sisinya. Sebelumnya sarapan pagi adalah hal konyol, dia lebih suka brunch. Dan di malam hari dia akan pergi mencari makanan hangat atau menghabiskan jam itu di club, lebih-lebih di trek.

Ada bunyi nyaring yang menganggu telinganya. Handphonenya berbunyi dan ketika dia melihat layarnya alisnya terangkat.

Gaara 12 _missed call_

Sudah setuli apa dia hingga tidak mendengar 12 kali panggilan di handphone-nya? Dan segila apa Gaara hingga pria itu teguh menelphone-nya begitu banyak dalam semalam.

"Kuharap alasanmu tepat, brengsek. Katakan apa masalahmu?" kata Sasuke setelah Gaara mengangkat panggilannya.

"Naruto diculik."

Sasuke tercenung. Dia tidak memiliki bahasa.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Mereka berada di lantai dua garasi Gaara di temani dengan sekaleng soda yang telah berkurang setengah isinya. Gaara lebih banyak diam, pria itu frustasi.

Kronologis kejadian itu seperti berputar-putar di benak Gaara. Dari saat ia menjemput Naruto dari tangan Sasuke, makan malam mereka di restaurant itali, percintaan mereka yang panas yang hanya menelan waktu satu jam hingga Chouji yang menelphon jika terjadi penyerangan di trek. Lalu Gaara membawa Naruto bersamanya karena apartemennya juga bukan tempat yang aman hingga segerombolan orang berbaju hitam menyerang mereka di jalan. Dan saat dia sadar bahwa mereka berhasil membawa Naruto. Gaara hanya terkapar dengan banyak luka lebam. Ada cidera di bahunya, patah tulang ringan.

"Hanya kau, aku, dan team-mu yang mengetahui rencana pelarian Naruto." Sasuke berbicara, suaranya sinis dan dia melirik Gaara. Pria itu sadar dengan apa yang dia maksudkan.

"Tidak mungkin." Ujar Gaara, meletakkan tangannya di pembatas lantai dua. Matanya memandang ke bawah.

Sasuke berjalan, berdiri tidak jauh di samping pria itu sambil memberikan punggungnya untuk menyandar dengan kedua siku untuk menopang.

"Hatimu lebih jujur, aku bersumpah dia juga setuju denganku…kau punya mata-mata dalam team-mu."

Mata Gaara menerawang sambil memandang satu demi satu rekan satu teamnya; Chouji, Utakata, Kiba, Yahiko, Deidara. Mereka telah menemaninya selama bertahun-tahun. Kenyataan semacam itu seperti tragedi.

"Tidak mungkin." Ulangnya lagi. Suara Gaara terdengar berbisik. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ada penghianat di antara rekan team yang selalu bersama dengannya dalam susah dan senang.

Sasuke memandang Gaara. Mata pria itu menyendu sesaat lalu kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rekan-rekan satu team Gaara yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka di lantai satu.

"_You know nothing, Gaara."_ Ujarnya berbisik.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Hollaaa Minnaaaa-saan~

Okay sadar banget kalau update fic ini jadi ngaret dan jujur aja sempat kena WB buat fic ini.

Di chapter kali ini aku sengaja mengabsenkan adegan balapan karena chapter ini aku ingin nge-bold perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto dan sebaliknya, karena memang beberapa dari kalian selalu salah paham untuk memaknainya. _So then here_, kalian udah paham kan kalau Sasuke mencintai Naruto dan Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya sedangkan Naruto menolak karena dia mencintai Gaara meski dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sisi dalam dirinya yang menyukai Sasuke dan moga karakter labil Naruto muncul dengan baik.

_Well_, makasih banyak juga buat yang udah nyempatin baca apalagi review di oneshot pertamaku kemarin. _**The Aisle Groom.**_ Aku sadar banyak typo dan aku sadar bahwa aku tidak punya banyak waktu buat meriksa satu persatu typo haha, di tambah aku juga tidak punya beta reader :'((

_Then watch out, here I wanna mention somebody who gimme some pleasure to continue this fic_

**These the people with the warm heart who already gimme review :**

Yui | guest 1 | aikhazuna117 | itha | D'Angel | hadnew | fitri | guest 2 | plaw | oneeta | guest 3 | ai wiliz-chan | yuki | fullaughtxx | guest 4 | rikarika | Subaru Abe | Cupide | Jeagerjederr | haje | SN | hanny fitriyanie | LLLy | Yuma | Hikari Yoshi | haoukki | RhaLucifer | Flora Luv SasuNaru 4ever | guest 5 | lovita | Seanka | hanakimi | pikupiku | uchikazeaisanaru | mimi eiji | CiEIAnGeL | kimjaejoong309 | SNLove | Karin | haja | gug | lulubaby | White Rabbit | anN | Def | askatong | naruto-nii | ochan | Nani21 | Sasunaru | eneng | guest 6 | namikaze yunjae | Gaara-Kun

**And these the people with the big heart who are willing to take the time to login first : **

iamL15 | kimm bii | mifta cinya | CloudYesungie | Reikai Eran | Himawari Wia | krisTaoPanda01 | Harpaairiry | Uchy Nayuki | RisaSano | Vianycka Hime | choikim1310 | ChaaChulie247 | Deep'O'world | deClementine | miszshanty05 | Christal Otsu | putrifibrianti1 | 85 | BoraX 007 | Typeacety95 | michiiend | Call Me Mink | Mimo Rain | ukkychan | hanazawa kay | Shiroi.144 | yassir2374 | Fuuin SasuNaru | orieku kazemia | Za666 | Hana Phantomhive | driccha | minetsune09 | blackjackcrong | | kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani | Hyull | 3nd4h | megajewels2312 | Eun810 | Akane-Rihime | jeeby | Neko Twins Kagamine | Kuroi Sora18 | | Kris hanhun | naehyuk61 | Kusanagi Yakumo | Fiana14 | Kuro to Shiroi | .1 | kyuubi no kitsune 4485 | Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii | Nanadaime-chan | troalle | Princess Onyxsapphire | Vert02 | Fujoshi203 | .12576 | AprilianyArdeta | | dekdes | Sachiko Yamaguchi | Linlin Rin | .777 | The Greatest Archer | Choncie | | Agnes737 | | Maru Glendive Diamond | | Uchikaze Miizuiiro | meyy-chaan | Sutassa Cherry Blossom | niesha sha | krisho baby | Aiko Michishige | Nisa Lu | versetta | Chiharu Nao TomatoOrange | Hiruko Hikari | Aiko Hikari Fujoshi | miss horvilshy | cheonsa-chan | AlienBaby88 | yeoppo | Ichikawa Arata | Anxia Hagami | Fardilsoo | Cielama | leinalvin775 | .146 | arifacandlelight| FairyFaith | odult | Yan801 | Twilight Lavender |

_Hug tight for ya guys _:)

Btw pada chap ini, bisakah kalian menebak siapa mata-mata dalam team Gaara? Dan _for yer information_ rata-rata mereka berlima sudah bersama dengan Gaara selama 4-5 tahun.

Dan wacana bahwa dalang Akatsuki akan terungkap di chapter depan –karena biasanya aku berubah ide di tengah jalan- semoga menjadi kenyataan

Dan lagi, akan ada kejutan baru di chap depan…

Sekian dulu yaa~

_See ya in the next chap_ :D

-with love Ivyluppin-


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PAYBACK**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, Violence, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 7

.

.

Udara itu terasa lembab, sedikit dingin dan basah. Mungkin kota telah diguyur oleh hujan lebat beberapa hari, atau mungkin juga tidak. Kesadarannya bangkit pelan-pelan. Terlalu lambat dan sulit. Kepalanya berat dan pusing, tangannya pegal luar biasa, seperti di tarik atau nyaris digantung.

Lalu tiba-tiba ada air bah yang menghanyutkan tubuhnya, datang tiba-tiba hingga kesadarannya terkumpul terlalu cepat. Dia membuka mata, dengan tergagap sambil mencari-cari oksigen. Matanya menemukan kegelaman di sekitar. Tidak ada cahaya kecuali yang berasal dari atas tubuhnya. Satu-satunya yang membuat dia terlihat seperti actor opera di bawah spotlight.

Mata biru itu melihat apa yang disajikan oleh pemandangan di depannya. Semuanya gelap. Kecuali sesosok pria bertubuh besar dan kekar. Emosinya berat menutupi kenyataan bahwa pria blonde di depannya lumayan tampan.

"Sudah sadar, heh?" ujar pria itu.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya pegal sekali. Dan ketika dia sadar apa posisinya, matanya melotot. Di tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang diikat ke atas dengan rantai-rantai kuat di ruangan yang gelap dengan seorang pria paruh baya berwajah keras.

"Bagus sekali."

Suara lain terdengar. Ternyata dia berada dalam ruangan dengan 2 orang pria berwajah keras. Yang satunya seperti keturunan Jepang juga, dengan mata sipit dan wajah penuh bekas luka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku." Naruto memberontak. Gemerincing rantai terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu. Tubuhnya setengah gemetar, dingin karena air yang membasahi. Mungkin mimpi tentang air bah adalah realita dari siraman air yang dia dapat di dunia nyata.

"Hobert, kita banyak membuang waktu." Ujar pria penuh luka itu, dan saat mata Naruto memandang pada pria blonde yang dipanggil dengan nama Hobert. Matanya membeliak cemas.

"Tentu saja." Robert menyeringai "Selamat datang di ruang siksaan bocah." Ujarnya sadis sambil membawa cambuk di tangannya.

CTAAK

"AAARRGGGKKK!" Naruto berteriak saat sebuah cambukan datang tiba-tiba, seperti menyayat tubuhnya. Naruto berteriak minta ampun, dan cambukan demi cambukan datang bertubi-tubi.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" suaranya berubah parau. Sakit bekas cambukan di tubuhnya beberapa mengeluarkan darah. Bajunya sobek di beberapa bekas cambukan.

"Tidak ada, hanya membuatku dalam keadaan setengah mati saja. Karena ini perintah." Ujar Hobert.

Dan cambukan terdengar kembali di ruangan itu.

"Betapa tidak beruntungnya kau terlibat masalah ini."

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"NARUTOOOO!" Gaara tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Keringat membasahi dahinya seakan ia baru saja lari marathon sepanjang 7 mil "Haah..haa..haaah" ia meremas rambutnya.

Mimpi itu begitu jelas, seperti tayangan langsung yang dapat Gaara lihat di depan mata kepalanya. Naruto disiksa habis-habisan kemudian dibunuh dengan kejam. Sebuah tusukan melintang di bagian perutnya. Gaara mengingat dengan jelas kepekatan warna merah dalam mimpinya, lalu air mata Naruto yang menetes dari dagunya. Kekasihnya memanggil namanya dalam kesakitan, tapi Naruto tidak tahu dia ada di depannya dan Gaara tidak bisa bergerak untuk mencapai tubuh kecil pemuda itu yang perlahan tumbang.

Mimpi itu menakutkan, mimpi buruk ke dua dalam hidupnya yang membuatnya bangun dan gemetar. Gaara nyaris tidak bisa membedakan batas antara mimpi dan nyata. Dengan tergesa dia lari ke kamar mandi, menyalakan kran dan membasuh wajahnya. Lalu membuka kotak obat di dekat wastafel. Mengambil sebotol obat depresi dan menelan beberapa pil. Tangannya masih gemetar, wajahnya pucat seperti orang kena anemia kronis, nafasnya tak terkendali. Dia takut kehilangan Naruto. Dan demi apapun dia akan menyelamatkan pemuda itu.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Sasuke tidak memberinya pilihan lain selain mempercayai pria itu. Sasuke adalah musuhnya sekarang, tapi musuh dari musuhnya artinya mereka pantas berteman. Gaara mengernyit tentang kata "teman" dengan Sasuke. Dia lebih menyukai kata "partner" karena bagaimanapun kebenciannya pada Sasuke tidak pernah berkurang.

Sebagai langkah awal dari kerjasama mereka. Gaara dan Sasuke mulai mengumpulkan informasi dan bergerak tanpa sepengetahuan anggota team Gaara. Sasuke benar mengenai mata-mata dan meski berat menerimanya, Gaara mengakui jika ada penghianat dalam team mereka hanya saja dia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi dia memiliki kecurigaan terhadap beberapa orang, Utakata dan Yahiko, mereka pria terakhir yang bergabung dalam team dan akhir-akhir ini mereka sering pergi dan menghilang. Tapi Gaara berpikir bahwa Sasuke memiliki kecurigaan pada anggota yang lain. Mereka hanya mengantisipasi dengan bergerak sendiri.

Ada trek baru yang dibuka di Hanoi. Gaara sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukan balapan, pikirannya hanya dipenuhi Naruto dengan segala kekhawatirannya. Tapi Sasuke memaksanya bergabung dalam balapan karena salah satu ketua mafia yang pernah berurusan dengan akatsuki berada dalam trek tersebut, maka Gaara akan mencoba peruntungan dan dia akan mendapatkan semua informasi, apapun itu, yang berhubungan dengan akatsuki. Gaara hanya berpikir bahwa mereka tidak punya waktu banyak.

Seperti kebanyakan trek, dipenuhi dengan gadis-gadis dan mesin mobil serta kap kinclong. Sasuke meminjam mobil salah seorang kenalananya di Vietnam untuk bergabung dalam balapan, dan si Brengsek sok baik hati itu juga meminjamkan satu untuk Gaara. Balapan dimulai pukul satu dini hari di sebuah jalan sepi dekat dengan dermaga. Itu bukanlah tempat yang sepi, hanya dermaga yang berjarak 3km dari pusat kota, ada taman kanak-kanak dan kantor pemerintahan dekat sana. Lalu ada pula perumahan penduduk yang dipisahkan oleh jalan selebar kurang lebih 20 meter. Saat malam hari tempat itu sepi, mereka telah sadar diri untuk tidak keluar saat malam hari karena daerah pinggiran penuh dengan pergulatan dunia hitam. Seperti ada dua dimensi di area itu.

Namanya Dante Stokl-sesuatu-, sulit untuk menyebut namanya. Dia tipe pemabuk yang sangat senang dengan balapan. Memakai jas cream dengan kalung rantai dan behel gigi. Dia pria 30tahunan dengan tubuh kurus dan tinggi. Sasuke menantang pria itu untuk berlomba dengan taruhan mobil dan informasi. Awalnya Gaara dapat melihat kerutan di kening pria itu saat mereka meminta taruhan informasi mengenai Akatsuki sebagai hadiah kemenangan. Tapi pria itu menyetujui saat Gaara memberinya tambahan hadiah di luar mobil.

Taruhan itu dilakukan hanya oleh Gaara sesuai permintaan Dante jadi, Sasuke hanya menunggu di dekat mobilnya dengan seorang gadis pelacur di paha kirinya sambil mengangkat alisnya, mengirimkan komunikasi non verbal pada Gaara dan pria berambut merah itu hanya memutar mata. Sasuke dan brengsek adalah dua hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan.

Bukan Gaara jika dia tidak bisa memenangkan perlombaan, meski harus membuat kap depan mobil pinjamannya ringsek setidaknya dia menang telak. Dante keluar mobil dengan kesal, mulutnya mengumpat dan berdesis. Sasuke dengan langkah ringan menghampiri pria itu dan saat tahu Sasuke melangkah padanya, Dante melarikan diri. Sasuke mengumpat, dan tanpa pikir panjang dia meraih sesuatu di balik kaosnya.

DOOOR!

Suara tembakan yang keras, disusul teriakan gadis-gadis yang ketakutan. Seketika suasana yang sempat membeku tersebut menjadi riuh. Sasuke menatap tajam Dante, melihat wajah kesakitan pria itu yang memuakkan.

"Sejak kapan kau punya pistol?" Gaara berdiri di sampingnya, melangkah untuk menyeret Dante.

"Mendekat dan kulubangi kepala bos kalian!" teriak Sasuke lantang, mengabaikan pertanyaan Gaara dan memegang kerah baju Dante, memaksanya berdiri dan menodog pistol tepat di kening pria itu. Mata hitamnya memandang anak buah Dante yang bersiaga.

"Menjauhlah!" Dante berteriak pada anak buahnya, ketakutan saat Sasuke menekan pelatuk.

Gaara merogoh kantung Dante, memeriksa badan pria itu dan menemukan 2 pistol di jas dan celananya. Sasuke mendesis tajam.

"Katakan! Dimana Akatsuki berada saat ini?" dia menaikkan dagu Dante dengan ujung pistolnya.

Dante mengigit bibirnya, matanya kesal "Pergilah ke California, mereka punya bisnis besar disana. Hanya itu yang kutahu."

"Lokasinya!" sentak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu persisnya, tapi mereka punya banyak orang. Mudah menemukannya, pergi saja ke beberapa bar." Sasuke menyeringai kecil, dia mengambil sepuntung rokok, menyalakannya dan menyelipkannya di bibir Dante.

"Thanks. Senang berbisnis denganmu." Dia melirik Gaara, dan Gaara pergi mengambil mobil, Sasuke masih tetap disana, menawan Dante dan saat mobil sudah dekat. Mereka pergi.

Dante berteriak di belakang "Semoga Akatsuki membunuhmu!" umpatnya keras. Gaara dan Sasuke tidak peduli.

Di dalam mobil, Gaara mengendarai mobil sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke yang diam "California, huh?"

Sasuke melirik Gaara tidak suka "Saatnya ayam kembali ke kandang." Ujar Gaara mengejek.

"_Shut the fuck up_." Kata Sasuke.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Sementara itu di lain tempat.

Naruto terbangun untuk pertama kalinya sejak dua hari pingsan. Siksaan dua pria asing tempo hari melebihi kapasitasnya dan dia mengalami dehidrasi. Badannya lemas dant gemetar saat dia pertama kali membuka mata dan menyadari bahwa ia terbangun di ruangan yang berbeda. Ruangan itu besar dan sedikit lembab, lebih terang dengan ranjang berderit yang dia tempati serta meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ada ventilasi kecil di atas dengan kipas angin yang menyala. Ada vas dengan setangkai mawar di atasnya yang Naruto tidak peduli untuk apa itu, dia hanya memandang kosong pada mawar merah itu. Warnanya merah segar, hanya itu yang bisa dia pikirkan.

"Sudah sadar, huh?"

Naruto tersentak, panik mulai merambati pikirannya seperti semut-semut kecil yang mengacaukan. Suara itu miliki seseorang yang berdiri di sudut ruangan. Sakit yang melanda tubuhnya akibat luka memar dan cambukan membuatnya tidak bisa banyak bergerak. Tubuhnya lemas, tidak ada asupan makan dan mineral, dia kehilangan banyak tenaga. Dia ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya kering.

"Kau sangat tidak beruntung…Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto mengernyit, bukan karena pria asing itu tahu namanya tapi dia bingung kenapa semua orang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak beruntung. Ketidak beruntungan macam apa yang menimpa dirinya?

"Sangat tidak beruntung." Ujar pria itu lagi, suaranya rendah. Dingin.

Langkah kakinya menggema, dan irama langkah itu membuat Naruto sulit bernafas. Dia takut.

"Karena Sabaku Gaara, kau menjadi sangat tidak beruntung." Ujarnya.

Gaara? Pria itu keliru, justru karena Gaara, Naruto berpikir bahwa dia adalah pemuda paling beruntung sedunia.

"Dan karena Sasuke, kau menjadi jauh lebih tidak beruntung."

Kali ini Naruto sedikit setuju, Sasuke memang membuat banyak masalah. Pria itu membuat banyak konflik.

Langkahnya semakin mendekat, keluar dari bayang-bayang sudut ruangan dan sosoknya semakin bertambah jelas. Tidak ada sinar matahari, hanya lampu neon redup yang menyala, membuat penglihatannya tersiksa. Tubuh Naruto gemetarm dia lapar dan haus, bibirnya pecah-pecah tapi aroma tubuhnya tidak sebusuk hari-hari yang lalu. Seseorang mungkin telah memandikannya dengan sabun aroma citrus. Ada baju baru yang melekat di tubuhnya, kaos dengan ukuran besar.

Pria itu telah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan saat Naruto melihat wajahnya, matanya membelalak. Wajah pria itu familiar untuknya tapi juga tampak asing dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Siapa?" ujar Naruto dengan suara setengah berbisik.

Pria itu tersenyum, tapi senyuman itu membuat Naruto ketakutan. Dia membuka suara dan mengenalkan namanya.

"Namaku…."

.

:: The Payback ::

.

CALIFORNIA.

Ada sebuah bar yang dilangsung dituju oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Bar itu tidak begitu besar tapi cekcok yang melibatkan anggota geng motor membuat bar itu begitu berisik seperti lapangan bola. Mereka adalah musuh lama Sasuke, awalnya pemimpin geng bernama Alleso terlibat adu jotos dengan Sasuke. Masalah lama yang belum selesai. Gaara hanya menonton karena seperti itulah kebiasaan mantan sahabatnya, Sasuke brengsek dan dimanapun dia masalah selalu mengikutinya. Coba Gaara tebak sekarang, masalahnya mungkin seputar gadis atau pertaruhan yang menyebabkan adu jotos sekitar 20 menit itu berlangsung.

"Uchiha, kau memuakkan." Alleso meludah di lantai, ada darah yang tercampur disana.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin dipuji, _I need information_." Ujar Sasuke.

Alleso membenahi bajunya, mengusap luka memar di sudut bibirnya. Ada rasa nyilu disana "_Well_, aku percaya apa yang membawamu kembali ke sini adalah hal penting. Dan untukmu, Uchiha, gerombolan kecil Akatsuki baru saja meninggalkan bar menuju penginapan di ujung jalan perbatasan dengan Las Vegas dan Los Angeles. Aku menanti pertandingan selanjutnya, ada trek baru kau pasti suka." Ujar Alleso.

Sasuke menyeringai "Tentu, siapkan saja mentalmu untuk kembali kalah."

"_The King is back,_ huh?"

Sasuke melangkah keluar, melambaikan tangan pada Alleso yang berdecih sambil mengumpat betapa congak si Uchiha itu. Gaara keluar mengikuti Sasuke.

Ia tampak menghubungi seseorang dengan smartphonennya. Gaara disana memandang Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Mantan musuh juga bisa menjadi teman." Ujar Sasuke, Gaara mengerti. Alleso adalah mantan musuh Sasuke tapi mereka menjadi akrab.

"Tidak untuk kita." Ujar Gaara dingin.

"Tentu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

Mereka memasuki mobil masing-masing. Membawa dua buah Ferrari dan Audi, berkendara di jalanan sepi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gaara berada di belakang Sasuke, membiarkan pria itu memimpin jalan mereka menuju ke penginapan bernama Paiutes House. Sasuke menyalakan musik, berkendara dalam diam. Dia hafal benar tempatnya melaju, bagaimanapun California adalah teritorinya. Dia mengenal setiap sudut wilayah.

Dia melirik kaca spionnya, mata hitamnya melihat Ferrari Gaara yang melaju di belakangnya. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke jalan. Dia merenung, Gaara mungkin mengira jika tujuannya membantu pria itu hanya sebatas balas dendam atas kematian Juugo tanpa tahu bahwa sesungguhnya yang dia inginkan adalah menyelamatkan cinta pertamanya, Naruto. Sasuke mungkin tidak bisa menyelamatkan kisah cinta pertamanya yang bahkan tidak pernah dimulai. Tapi menyelamatkan Naruto sama saja seperti menyelamatkan hidupnya sendiri.

Jatuh cinta itu sangat merepotkan, karena dunianya seperti jungkir balik hanya karena pemuda tidak bertalenta yang dengan lancang mencuri hatinya. Shikamaru benar bahwa jatuh cinta memiliki banyak kemungkinan untuk mengalami patah hati, yang demikian itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dibanding kalah dalam taruhan. Harga dirinya sangat tinggi, tapi untuk Naruto, hanya untuk pemuda itu Sasuke rela mengemis. Untuk pertama kali, logikanya dimakan oleh perasaan.

Ia ingat salah satu artikel menyarankannya menulis sebuah diary, Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak. Diary? Serius? Memang apa yang akan dia tulis disana? Ah mungkin hal semacam…

_Dear Diary,_

_Im in love with a boy I can never have. The point is im in love with him and it's driving me crazy. Im not in control. I have to stay together to protect him and he wants me to be the better man, which means I cant be who I am. Hope he can accepted the fact that im a self serving asshole with no human qualities. Damn, im gonna go ahead and say karma. Karma's happening to me. I've done more than enough. Fuck of my life, I don't do teen drama. Fuck fuck fuck._

Sasuke mendengus keras. Lalu dia melirik kaca spionnya kembali, memandang mobil Gaara dan tiba-tiba merasa begitu iri pada mantan sahabatnya itu. Naruto mencintai pria itu sepenuh hatinya. Sasuke iri bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki apa yang paling ingin dia miliki di dunia ini. Dia ingin memiliki Naruto untuk dirinya sendiri, dia ingin pemuda itu memandangnya, hanya dia. Sasuke ingin memiliki senyuman Naruto, suara tawanya, airmatanya, tubuhnya, hatinya, semuanya. Dia sempat berpikir untuk membawa Naruto pergi dan mengikat pemuda itu hanya untuknya. Tapi seperti halnya dia, Gaara juga memiliki posesif yang besar pada Naruto. Membayangkan Naruto bercinta dengan Gaara membuatnya muak dan sakit.

Sasuke mendengus, memejamkan matanya sejenak. _Naruto, Naruto dimana kau_. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasa ketakutan untuk orang lain. Dia punya intuisi kuat sejak lahir. Dan beberapa hari ini, firasat buruk mengejarnya. Naruto dalam bahaya, menderita. Memikirkan hal itu saja membuatnya gemetar.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Penginapan itu besar, ada papan nama bertuliskan "Paiutes House" yang ditulis di papan kayu dengan cat coklat. Penginapan yang memiliki total kamar sebanyak 203 itu berdiri sebelum millennium. Mereka tidak memugar banyak sejak awal berdiri, mengusung tema coboy yang nyaris persis dengan sebuah hotel yang terletak di Texas yang tidak bisa ia ingat namanya.

Memarkirkan mobil di depan penginapan, Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang melangkah masuk dengan wajah tenang sedangkan Gaara memandang tajam meja resepsionis seperti ingin menggembrak meja itu untuk langsung bertanya dimana Akatsuki berada.

"Bisa kau beritahu aku apa ada 2 kamar kosong di penginapan ini?"

Gaara memandang Sasuke dengan aneh, untuk apa memesan kamar? Dia pikir mereka sedang berlibur.

"Kami masih punya beberapa kamar kosong di lantai 3, jika anda mau, _check in_ bisa dilakukan dalam 2 jam."

"Kami akan menunggu." Ujar Sasuke cepat.

Gaara mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah mendudukkan diri di sofa tidak jauh dari meja resepsionis.

"_Seriously?_" Gaara hendak marah.

"Aku berjanji pada Alleso untuk tidak menghancurkan tempat bisnisnya." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

Dengan dengusan Gaara duduk di samping Sasuke. Memeriksa smartphonenya dan mendapati banyak email yang menjejali kontak masuknya. Dari anggota teamnya, tantangan balapan, ketua kelasnya, newsletter langganan.

Tunggu.

Ketua kelasnya?

Yang benar saja dia harus mengumpulkan tugas aljabar akhir minggu ini. _Bloody hell. He's on mission._

Gaara mematikan smartphonenya. Baterainya mulai habis. Dan ketika ia hendak membuka suara pada Sasuke. Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dengan cepat. Dan Gaara mengerti setelahnya, mereka telah menemukan Akatsuki. Dan kali ini mereka mengejarnya keluar hingga area parkir di depan halaman.

"Hei!" Gaara memanggil mereka.

Dan seketika kelompok yang terdiri dari 6 orang itu menghentikan jalan dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke dan Gaara.

Wajah mereka congak dan malas "Ada apa bocah? Mau cari masalah?"

"Aku tidak ingin basa-basi. Bos kalian menyekap salah satu teman kami, kami hanya ingin bertanya dimana dia sekarang." Kata Gaara.

"_Well_, mungkin teman kalian sudah mati sekarang. Lupakan saja dan pergilah." Ujar salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil. Wajahnya tersenyum mengejek.

Gaara mengepalkan tangannya "Brengsek, kami hanya bertanya baik-baik."

"Itu jawabannya, nak. Temanmu itu mungkin sudah _dibredel_ olehnya. Hahaha."

"_Im so sorry, Alleso_." Ujar Sasuke berbisik. Gaara mendengarnya dan mengernyit tidak tahu. Dan sejurus kemudian Sasuke maju, melayangkan tinjunya pada pria pendek itu.

"Bocah sial." Dia mengumpat.

Mereka terlibat perkelahian dan adu jotos yang berlangsung cukup lama. Gaara menangani 4 orang sedangkan Sasuke mengangi si Pendek bermulut besar. Baik Gaara maupun Sasuke melayangkan seluruh kekuatannya, mereka kesal dan benci. Gaara telah selesai menghabisi 4 orang yang lain sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan si Pendek. Dia tampang mengancam dan pada satu waktu Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam sejenak. Matanya terlihat terkejut sambil menahan tinjunya di udara, entah apa yang dikatakan si Pendek itu tapi Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih marah.

Gerombolan Akatsuki yang tidak banyak itu melarikan diri. Gaara menghampiri Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat. Tapi sebelum Gaara menghampiri Sasuke lebih dekat. Pria itu berbalik dan berkata "Cepat, Sabaku. Waktu kita tidak banyak."

Dan tanpa bertanya mereka menuju halaman parkir.

.

.

Di parkiran mereka melihat si Pendek dari jauh, tersenyum sinis dan sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak. Dia menarik Gaara menjauh dari Ferrari tersebut dan…

BOOM!

Tiba-tiba saja Ferrari Gaara meledak dan teriakan si Pendek terdengar dari sisi yang lain.

"Kau dasar bocah sial, rasakan itu. Aku ingat kau si Bocah kurang ajar yang membuat masalah dengan kami di Florida dulu. Temanmu itu, sekarang sudah tinggal nama."Dan saat Gaara hendak bangkit dan mengejar mereka. Tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting dari si Cebol sialan itu. Pacarmu lebih penting sekarang."

Dan Sasuke dengan cepat menghampiri mobilnya, tidak ada waktu menangisi Ferrari itu ataupun mengejar Akatsuki rendahan tadi. Naruto dalam bahaya.

.

.

.

Audi Sasuke melaju dengan cepat, membawa mereka berdua menuju Las Vegas. Sore turun lebih cepat dan berkendara malam hari tidak dalam mood baik untuk Sasuke. Ada _shock _dikepalanya yang meski ia telah banyak memprediksikan banyak hal seputar kejadian ini. Tapi menatap kenyataan yang terburuk tidak berada dalam kamusnya untuk waktu dekat ini. Dia hanya berharap segalanya bisa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi nyatanya semuanya jauh lebih kompleks dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah bermimpi, mimpi yang buruk sekali tentang Naruto yang sedang tersiksa. Tapi informasi yang dia dapat beberapa waktu lalu membuktikan bahwa Naruto benar-benar tengah menderita sekarang. Firasatnya bahwa orang itu terlibat membuat tangannya mencengkram kuat kemudi. Tapi Sasuke bersumpah akan membunuh siapa saja yang menyakiti cinta pertamanya yang berharga. Karena melindungi Naruto adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mencintai pemuda itu. Dan menjadi brengsek adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan waras.

Gaara mengumpat di sampingnya, menceramahinya seperti sahabat lama.

"Uchiha brengsek, lihat perbuatanmu! Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku bahkan muak untuk melihat diriku sendiri di depan cermin." Ujar Gaara dengan geram.

"Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan." Sasuke berteriak membalas.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku membencimu? Karena kau selalu melibatkanku dalam semua masalahmu. Dan sekarang kau melibatkan pacarku juga. Jika terjadi apa-apa pada-."

"Tutup mulutmu, pacarmu tidak akan mati. Aku bersumpah."

"Tapi sekarat."

Sasuke menoleh langsung kepada Gaara, matanya tajam. Lebih daripada Gaara, dia seolah terkejut dan kesal. "Kita akan menyelamatkannya, dan jika _harus_ ada yang mati. Maka orang itu adalah aku, kupastikan kau dan pacarmu hidup."

Gaara tertawa merendahkan "Mencoba menjadi pahlawan dari pacar orang, huh?"

"Akuilah, Sabaku. Aku memang menyukai pacarmu itu. Aku bahkan pernah menidurinya sekali."

"Kau brengsek, Uchiha."

"Itu nama tengahku."

Pertengkaran mereka masih berlangsung bahkan saat mobil telah melaju sejauh 7 mil. Las Vegas masih begitu jauh saat tiba-tiba mobil berjalan pelan dan Sasuke mengumpat keras.

"_Damn_! Bahan bakarnya habis."

Gaara keluar dari mobil, memandang Sasuke datar sedangkan pria itu meremas rambutnya. Ini berita buruk karena mereka terjebak di antara gurun. Dia kesal sama seperti Sasuke, tapi pria itu jauh lebih kesal dan emosional. Sejak mendapatkan informasi dari anggota Akatsuki tadi, sikap Sasuke menjadi berbeda. Dia lebih mudah panik. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Dan Gaara tidak mau ketinggalan satupun informasi, bagaimana pun keselamatan Naruto tergantung pada informasi itu dan Sasuke menutupi sesuatu.

"Sialan." Sasuke menendang ban mobil dan mengumpat.

Gaara mengangkat bahu dan mengambil GPS dari dalam mobil, handphonenya mati kehabisan baterai dan hanya itu yang dia punya.

"20 mil. Kau tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu dari mobil tidak bergunamu ini, Uchiha, kita harus jalan."

"Diamlah, Sabaku. Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan. Meninggalkan Audi Sasuke di pinggir jalan. Dia akan menyuruh orang untuk mengambilnya jika sudah sampai di Kota.

Jalan mereka tidak beriringan. Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah cepat, dan meski pada dasarnya mereka berdua adalah tipe pendiam tapi Gaara tiba-tiba merasa jengah. Dia harus membuat Sasuke bicara mengenai informasi yang mereka dapat secara detail.

Melirik sejenak pada GPS di tangannya, Gaara mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya "Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di Arizona dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mendengus "Ceritanya panjang." Jawabnya malas.

"Kita akan berjalan 20 mil. Hibur aku!"

Mantan sahabatnya tidak langsung menjawab. Ada jeda dalam beberapa detik sebelum pria itu membuka suara.

"Bersenang-senang. Seperti dirimu. Aku mengikuti beberapa lomba jalanan di Arizona dan kegilaan membawaku menantang seorang anggota mafia." Kata Sasuke "Aku menang, mereka tidak terima, balas dendam. Yeah kau tahu setelahnya. Sebuah pengejaran, hingga kau melihat apa yang mereka perbuat di Tokyo." Jelasnya lebih lanjut.

"Dengan Akatsuki?"

"Bukan, aku tidak ingat namanya. Tapi itu kelompok mafia kecil."

"Lalu kenapa Akatsuki tiba-tiba terlibat?"

"Mereka melibatkan diri, Sabaku. Di Florida. Entah apa yang membuat kelompok mafia kecil Arizona berhubungan dengan mereka. Tapi ada hal yang mereka kejar, balas dendam_. Payback_."

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka."

Sasuke memotong dengan cepat "Tapi pemimpin mereka mengenalmu dan bagian terbaiknya, dia amat membencimu."

Gaara tertawa "Ini menggelikan Uchiha, sungguh. Mereka menangkap Naruto tanpa alasan, maksudmu karena mereka membenciku? _Big asshole, _katakan saja siapa pemimpinnya?"

"Kembalikan ingatanmu sebentar pada peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan yang kau alami dengan ayahku."

Gaara memotong, dia tidak suka kenangan itu diungkit dan Sasuke tahu bahwa Gaara benci itu. Itu adalah hari tergelap dalam hidupnya, kecelakaan di tebing pantai yang membunuh Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke yang juga Gaara anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Dan sejak itu Gaara selalu benci hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan laut "Itu sudah lama, Uchiha."

"Aku tahu, semua orang sudah melupakannya. Kita menguburnya dalam kepahitan, bahkan ayahku sudah tinggal tulang sekarang." Sasuke melihat Gaara, pandangannya menajam "Tapi ada satu orang yang tidak akan pernah bisa lupa. Satu-satunya yang terus membawa rasa sakit itu sampai sekarang. Dan satu-satunya orang yang selalu berpikir bahwa itu semua adalah kesalahanmu."

Bibir Gaara terbuka kecil, shock, kesadarannya ditampar mentah-mentah oleh pandangan Sasuke. Dia tahu tanpa harus diucapkan Sasuke. Dia tahu betul siapa musuhnya sekarang.

"_Ya cant be serious._" Gaara menatap Sasuke nanar.

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek "_Ya look so friggin' silly."_

Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam "Jadi, orang itu adalah…."

.

:: The Payback ::

.

"Itachi…namaku Uchiha Itachi."

Pria itu tersenyum, mata hitamnya memandang tenang tapi penuh intimidasi. Naruto menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang dengan payah. Sedikit gerakannya membuat lukanya menimbulkan perih, tapi melihat Itachi yang berjalan mendekatinya dia merasa seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Uchiha?" tanyanya.

Pria itu menyeringai "Aku kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke. Malaikat pencabut nyawa untuk Sabaku Gaara. Dan aku pula, mimpi buruk untukmu." Dia semakin melangkah mendekati Naruto.

Setiap langkahnya yang menggema, rasanya nafas Naruto seperti dicuri sedikit demi sedikit. Dia takut, ketakutan yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan dalam hidupnya. Karena dalam keadaan sadar itu dia menyadari bahwa dia dalam bahaya, dan Itachi seperti sosok iblis yang ingin memamahnya.

"A-a-aku min-t-ta mem-maaf, jika a-aku bers-sa-lah p-pada-padamu…ku m-mo-mohon." Keringat muncul dikeningnya, dan tulang punggungnya terasa dingin. Telapak tangannya juga terasa dingin, bibirnya gemetar. Naruto takut, tangannya gemetar meremas seprei dan menyeret punggungnya ke belakang. Berusaha menampik rasa perih dari luka-lukanya yang bergesekan dengan ranjang.

Itachi duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tertawa kecil. Tapi suara tawa itu seperti menusuk Naruto hingga ke dasar jiwanya "Bukan kau, uzumaki. Pacarmulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf, dialah yang harus membayar semuanya. Kematian ayahku, dia harus membayar kehancuran hidupku."

"Jangan!" Naruto tercekat saat Itachi mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya. Merasakan bengkak di rahang Naruto dan tubuh gemetar pemuda itu membuatnya senang.

"Dan dosamu hanya satu, Uzumaki. Kau tidak hanya menjadi kekasih Sabaku tapi juga kau menjerat Sasuke. Kau membuat mereka saling berkomunikasi kembali."

"Aaggh!" Naruto menahan sakit saat tangan Itachi mencengkram rahangnya keras, menekan pipinya. Mata Naruto otomatis terpejam dan dia mendesis sakit.

"Kau tahu balasan untuk bocah lancang sepertimu?" Itachi bertanya dengan suara rendah.

Naruto menggeleng "Ampuni aku."

"Aku ingin mencabut semua kuku dari jarimu dan mematahkan setiap tulang di badanmu." Cekalan di rahangnya turun ke leher, dan mencekik leher Naruto.

Tangan Naruto reflex memegang tangan Itachi "Jangan!" suaranya mencicit, badannya semakin gemetar, ada genangan air di dalam mata birunya.

Mata hitam di depannya memperhatikan Naruto, menelusuri wajah yang penuh tangis dan takut itu "Aku punya ide lebih baik."

Tangan Itachi turun ke dada Naruto "Apa yang kau punya untuk menjerat mereka?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, terisak pelan, matanya nanar melihat Itachi.

Itachi mendekatkan dirinya, berbisik di telinga "Rahasia kecilku, Uzumaki…aku seorang gay."

Mata birunya membelalak. Ia menahan nafas. Dan secara otomatis tubuhnya menyingkir, entah darimana Naruto punya kekuatan, rasa takutnya membesar dua kali lipat. Dihadapannya bukan hanya sosok monster, tapi sosok kanibal dengan mata yang memandang lapar ke arahnya.

Itachi menarik pergelangan kaki Naruto. Membuat pemuda kecil itu terbanting di ranjang.

"LEPASKAAAN!" Naruto memberontak di bawah tindihan Itachi.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Hai Hai~

Its been a long time sejak terakhir update, tahun lalu banget ya. Aku super sibuk dan nggak sempet nulis. Update bakalan lama dan mood bakal jungkir balik setelah ini. Nggak janji nggak bakal hiatus, so far I have mood I will write down every single idea that I have.

Ngerasa banget kalau nulis chap ini berasa kaku, so hasilnya cuma sedikit haha. Aku lebih nyaman nulis oneshoot sekarang karena sekali jadi gitu. Jadi berasa lega aja langsung selesai.

Sempet sakit juga tapi masih sempet traveling juga haha. Udah pada baca oneshoot "Arrive" belom? Coba baca deh, itu terinspirasi dari hobi traveling.

Dan nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi, see ya next chaplah. Dan sekedar info, next chap itu puncaknya jadi semua rahasia di fic ini bakal disajikan di chap selanjutnya.

Jangan lupa review ya, butuh banyak dukungan nih buat lanjut.

-with love Ivyluppin-


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PAYBACK**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©****Ivyluppin**

**Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, Violence, AU, OOC, and many kinda…

**Main pair**: Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, i had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 8

.

.

Memory ghost.

_Do you know what memory ghost is_? Memory ghost bukanlah hal-hal mengenai hantu atau supranatural. Memory ghost adalah sebuah memori yang sangat kuat, memori yang meninggalkan tanda dalam ingatan dunia bawah sadar seseorang. Dan memori ghost milik Gaara adalah kecelakaan yang pernah menimpanya dengan seorang yang ia anggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri, Fugaku Uchiha, kecelakaan yang tragis situ menewaskan orang tua yang paling ia hormati setelah ibunya, yakni Fugaku Uchiha. Dan ingatan mengenai kecelakaan itu mengejarnya seperti hantu hingga ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Memory ghost miliknya tidak bisa ia lupakan apalagi ia hapuskan, kapanpun memori itu muncul dia akan merasa seperti dikuliti. Terlalu menyakitkan dan luka yang ada di hati Gaara menjelma menjadi rasa takut dan bersalah.

Di hari itu, tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka akan melakukan perjalanan keluar kota. Paman Fugaku mengantarkannya ke sebuah vila milik keluarganya namun di tengah perjalanan mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan mobil itu, remnya blong. Dan saat dia serta Paman Fugaku berusaha menyelamatkan diri dengan melepaskan save belt, waktu yang sedikit membuat Paman Fugaku membantunya melepaskan safe beltnya dan mendorongnya keluar. Tubuhnya berguling-guling di trotoar jalan sedangkan mobil yang mereka kendarai menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun ke bawah, menghantam karang tajam disapu ombak besar dan meledak. Otak Gaara memiliki rekaman ledakan itu dengan baik, suara keras yang meledak itu benar-benar nyata di otaknya sekarang.

Dengan keadaan setengah mati, tubuhnya masih mati rasa terbujur di trotoar, wajahnya menghadap horizon. Suara ledakan mobil itu terus berputar di kepalanya, mata Gaara melirik pada batas jalan, ada goresan besar hasil tabrakan dengan badan mobil. Gaara ingin sekali berteriak, dia frustasi dan sedih tapi tubuhnya remuk dia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa di bawah kepalanya membentuk genangan darah. Dan pelan-pelan kesadarannya menipis, air matanya menetes di trotoar sebagaimana darah dari hidungnya yang belum berhenti mengalir. Sebelum rasa sakit tubuhnya mengambil alih kesadarannya, hal yang terakhir Gaara ingat adalah horizon di kaki langit dan suara ombak di laut. Dua hal yang pada akhirnya menjadi hal yang ia benci di sisa umurnya.

Hanh pernah berkata bahwa seseorang memiliki waktu yang berat untuk membiarkan penderitaan mereka pergi. Keluar dari ketakutan yang tidak diketahui, mereka lebih suka sebuah penderitaan yang familiar, dan Gaara setuju. Penderitaan yang familiar semacam sakit gigi atau patah tulang lebih baik daripada jika penderitaan itu mengikutsertakan hatinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak, penderitaan Gaara tidak hanya pada tubuhnya yang terluka parah tapi juga hatinya yang hancur melihat orang yang ia sayang tiada.

Penderitaan lain muncul saat anak tertua Uchiha menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan itu dan dia menerimanya, Gaara menerima kenyataan bahwa dia bersalah. Seminggu sebelumnya dia dan Sasuke bermain-main dengan salah satu mobil Fugaku untuk memodifikasi bagian mesin mobil dan dia memberitahu bahwa di hari itu Fugaku harus membawa mobil yang telah ia acak-acak. Meski ketika kepolisian mengadakan pemeriksaan pada mobil, tidak ada bukti kerusakan pada mesin mobil, semuanya baik-baik saja kecuali rem mobil yang memang blong. Kasus di tutup, Gaara murni tidak bersalah. Dan semuanya kembali seperti semula, _life goes on._

Semuanya.

Kecuali satu orang.

Uchiha Itachi.

_._

:: The Payback ::

_._

CALIFORNIA

Gaara masih berdiri di tempatnya, tiba-tiba mematung sedangkan Sasuke sudah lama menghentikan tawanya yang mengejek dan memeriksa sesuatu semacam GPS atau entah apa dalam gengamannya.

"Gerakan kakimu itu, idiot. Kau pikir berdiri saja akan sampai?" kata Sasuke yang melihat Gaara di belakangnya dengan pandangan kesal. Mantan sahabatnya itu mungkin sedang _shock,_ benar-benar menggelikan wajahnya.

Sasuke masih terus mengutak-atik alat yang ada di tangannya dan berjalan mendahuli sedangkan Gaara berjalan dalam diam di belakangnya. Entah terbang kemana fokus pemuda itu.

Siang itu panas, Sasuke sedikit bersyukur bahwa dia hanya menggunakan kaos singlet dan meninggalkan jaket jeansnya di mobil. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan masih saja mendapati Gaara tidak bicara dan berjalan dengan wajah merenungnya.

"Cepatlah sedikit, kekasihmu dalam bahaya sekarang." Ujar Sasuke kembali. Dia tidak mau berada seharian di gurun ini.

"Katakan…" Gaara tiba-tiba bersuara lantang. Sedangkan Sasuke mencibir 'menyebut perihal kekasihnya memang ampuh.'

"Katakan padaku…" sejenak dia ragu namun pandangan Gaara tiba-tiba menajam "..sudah 10 tahun, seharusnya dia membunuhku sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kenapa baru sekarang? Apa yang dia tunggu?" mendengarnya, Sasuke diam. Namun sesaat kemudian pandangannya memandang ke arah lain, sesuatu di belakang mereka.

Gaara kemudian menolehkan pandangan ke belakang tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil Chevrolet LUV '84 datang dari kejauhan. Dan mobil itu berhenti di samping Sasuke. Di dalamnya -John Hidalgo- seorang Mojave, teman Sasuke yang pernah membantu mereka di hari pertama, menyetir di balik kemudi.

Sasuke kemudian melemparkan alat yang daritadi ia bawa kepada Gaara. Alat itu semacam GPS yang memiliki dial nomor urgent yang dapat dihubungi. Gaara menerimanya dengan menaikkan alisnya, dia telah memiliki firasat.

Setelah melemparkan alat itu, Sasuke menaiki mobil tersebut dan menyeringai miring ke arah Gaara "Maaf saja, kau nikmati jalan kakimu sendiri. Kutunggu di Los Angeles, penginapan 42 Neve. Bergegaslah sebelum malam tiba, kau tahu…" Sasuke menyeringai "...20 mil, cukup jauh." Lalu mobil tersebut pergi meninggalkan Gaara.

Sasuke berteriak, mengeluarkan kepalanya keluar kaca mobil "Aku lupa sesuatu, baterainya tinggal sedikit. Hubungi saja Ambulans lebih dulu." Lalu melambaikan tangan. Mobil itu berjalan meninggalkan Gaara yang menyumpahi Sasuke. Dari jauh dia melihat Sasuke melemparkan sesuatu. Sebotol air mineral. Pria itu benar-benar mengejeknya.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

DI SISI LAIN.

Ruangan lenggang itu memiliki suhu seperti sihir karena pada awal Naruto membuka mata, ia merasakan lembab, lalu ketika ia menyadari sosok Uchiha Itachi bersamanya tiba-tiba tatapan pria itu membuat ruangan lebih dingin, dan saat pria itu mulai menyentuhnya suhu ruangan naik sampai ke puncak. Panas. Namun menyakitkan.

Tubuh Naruto penuh peluh dan pemberontakan kecilnya seperti lelucon di mata Itachi. Pemuda itu mengerang berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sia-sia saat Itachi mencabik-cabik harga dirinya. Lapar dan haus membuatnya tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali. Dan saat pria itu memasukinya dengan kasar, Naruto menjerit kesakitan lalu menangis tanpa henti.

"Sakit…Sak..it..aaargh…hiks..lepas.." tangisannya yang pilu memenuhi ruangan.

Tanganya menggenggam seprei putih dan ranjang itu berderit-derit seperti mau roboh saat Itachi dengan brutal memompa tubuhnya. Gesekan-gesekan di liangnya membuatnya panas tapi rasa menyakitkan akibat kekerasan yang dia dapat dihari-hari sebelumnya dan perlakuan kasar Itachi mendatangkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Naruto tidak tahu apa bedanya dirajam dan diperkosa. Mungkin rasa sakitnya sama saja. Bahkan rasa sakit saat melakukannya bersama Gaara pertama kali tidak separah ini.

"Ah..ah…_shit,_ _damn tight!_ Oh.._darn!"_ erangan Itachi memenuhi indera pendengaran Naruto, Pria itu menikmati setiap gerakan yang ia buat. Sesekali ia akan mempercepat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Naruto.

Nafas pria itu berat bersama pompaan tubuhnya yang cepat.

"Uunnhh..ah.. ..hiks..sakit.. ..ah.."

Tubuh kecil Naruto gemetar, nafasnya naik turun, dan berkali-kali dia mengatakan 'sakit' tapi tidak ada respons dari Itachi. Pria itu masih memompanya dengan cepat.

Suara ruangan itu gabungan antara bunyi tamparan daging, suara becek, rintihan, erangan, desahan, dan dominasi dari isak tangis yang lemah.

Luka cambuk di punggungnya bergesekan dengan ranjang dan rasa perihnya sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan. Naruto masih terus menangis dengan tubuhnya yang dihentak-hentakkan, ia mengigit punggung tangannya sedangkan ke dua tangan Itachi berada di sampingnya. Memerangkapnya seperti burung dalam sangkar.

"_More wide, spread ur legs more! Oh fuck!"_ Itachi kembali mengerang. Rambutnya yang tergerai hingga sebahu, lepek oleh keringat. Sebelah tangan Itachi menyingkap poni Naruto. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi tangis pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Lihat aku!" ia cengkram rahangnya dan memaksa Naruto melepas gigitannya pada punggung tangan miliknya sendiri. Bekas gigitan itu memerah.

"Hiks..hiks..ah..jangan..ah.." rintih Naruto. Itachi merunduk untuk menghisap kuat nipple Naruto, memberikan bekas merah disana. Rasanya ia ingin membuat dua nipple mungil itu menjadi bengkak.

"AARRGGGH..jangaann." Itachi keluar di dalam Naruto, menekan tubuhnya sedalam mungkin dan membuat Naruto tercekat.

"Nggghh." Pria itu memutar pinggulnya, menyeringai melihat ekspresi nikmat yang muncul di wajah Naruto.

"Enak bukan?" lalu ia merunduk kembali dan menjilat pipi Naruto. Kemudian pinggulnya bergerak kembali. Pelan…cepat…lebih cepat..

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali keluar "_Drink from me, drink it!"_

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali membiarkan rektumnya meminum semua sperma pria itu. Lubangnya sakit sekali.

.

.

2 jam kemudian.

Naruto bersandar di ranjang, menangis seperti anak kecil yang baru jatuh dari pohon dan tidak ada seorang pun yang menolong, menangis karena tubuhnya sakit sekali. Baik pada bekas luka cambuk maupun luka hasil perbuatan itachi beberapa waktu lalu. Bagian bawah tubuhnya lengket, bercak darah dan cairan putih menghiasi seprei. Sedangkan itachi baru saja masuk dengan nampan berisi roti dan susu.

"Makan sekarang atau tidak akan ada makanan selama 2 hari kedepan." Ujarnya dingin.

Naruto tidak bergeming, tapi sentakan itachi membuatnya terkejut. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar dia bangkit untuk duduk. Diraihnya roti itu dan dikunyahnya dengan rakus. Lalu meminum susunya hingga habis. Dia bersandar diam di ranjang sedangkan pria itu keluar.

'Tolong aku, kakak, Gaara-nii, tolong bebaskan aku dari sini.' Rintihnya dalam hati.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

9 pm waktu setempat

(Tempat Sasuke dan Gaara)

Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika Gaara dengan wajah serius menatapnya seolah menagih janji. Sasuke mendengus, dia tidak terlalu suka calon arah obrolan ini. Melihat wajah Gaara yang menyelidik seperti itu membuatnya muak, dia tidak suka menjelaskan, dia tidak suka Gaara ikut campur banyak hal. Yang laki-laki itu butuhkan hanya Naruto dan asalkan Naruto kembali didapatkan maka pria itu akan lega. Andai bisa semudah itu mengatur Gaara. Dan andai pula bisa semudah itu melepaskan keinginanya tentang Naruto.

"Kupikir ada hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku, Uchiha." Ujar Gaara, matanya mengikuti gerakan Sasuke hingga Sasuke duduk dan memandang wajahnya malas "Jadi katakan padaku. Kau serius jika Itachi adalah dalang dari semua ini? Maksudku dia benar-benar orang yang menculik Naruto?"

"Ya. Tidak ada untungnya aku berbohong padamu atau memfitnah kakakku sendiri." Ada kerutan dalam kening Gaara, seolah pria itu masih mengharapkan hal lain semacam Itachi sebenarnya khilaf atau Itachi dikendalikan orang lain. Nyatanya Gaara hanya membangun delusinya saja.

"Kenapa Itachi menunggu 10 tahun jika ingin membalas dendam padaku?" ia kembali bertanya.

Sasuke memandang Gaara, menekan beberapa dial nomor dan menunggu. Gaara ingin protes tapi Sasuke mendekatkan jarinya pada bibirnya, memberi gerakan tutup mulut untuk Gaara.

"_Senang kau menghubungiku kembali, Sasuke."_

"Kau terdengar sehat-sehat saja, huh?" ujar Sasuke pada sambungan telephone itu. Gaara menebak-nebak dengan siapa Sasuke menelphone tapi dengan cepat dia mengerti jika yang berada di seberang adalah Itachi Uchiha.

"_Like you heard. Anyway, selamat datang kembali di California, Kau akan mengunjungi ibu?"_

"Tentu, aku akan mengunjungi ibu nanti, kuharap dia baik." Gaara memutar mata mengenai obrolan kakak beradik itu.

"_Jadi, sesuatu menganggu pikiranmu?"_

"Ya, kembalikan Naruto! Dia milikku." Sasuke menoleh ke arah Gaara ketika pria itu berteriak _'Fuck ya'_

Suara tawa Itachi terdengar _"Bajingan itu posesif rupanya, ngomong-ngomong romansa segitiga kalian membuat perutku geli. Kau tahu kau baru saja menempatkan dirimu dalam masalah, Sasuke."_

"Aku ingin menawarkan kesepakatan padamu."

"_Lagi? Oh terakhir kali kau bahkan tidak bisa menjaga janjimu."_

"Ini yang terakhir kali."

"_Kau tahu Sasuke, aku tidak mengharapkan salah satu dari kita mati."_ Ujar Itachi dengan suara serius.

"Aku juga, ibu akan menangis jika dia kehilanganmu. Dan ayah juga akan menjerit dikuburnya jika kau mati konyol dalam perang saudara semacam ini."

"_Aku tidak ingin memulai perang apapun denganmu. Aku hanya ingin nyawa Sabaku."_

"Dan yang demikian itu merepotkanku."

Itachi tertawa _"Kau tahu, aku punya berita menyenangkan untukmu. Naruto-mu ini memanggil namamu sambil menangis putus asa. Coba kutebak, kau pernah tidur dengannya? Pasti dia begitu menyukaimu hingga dalam pelukan laki-laki lain dia masih meneriakkan namamu."_

Mata Sasuke menajam "Brengsek kau, jauhkan tanganmu darinya."

Itachi kembali tertawa dan suara tawa itu penuh ejekan _"Kau tahu, dia memang nikmat."_

Dengan menahan amarahnya Sasuke berkata "Kita bertemu besok di Supreme Crush pukul 10 pagi. Bawa dia dan akan kubawa Sabaku untukmu. Aku tidak main-main jika aku bilang akan menghabisimu."

"_Tentu, adikku. Akan kubawa bocah kesayanganmu ini untukmu."_

Dan telephone ditutup.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dan mantan sahabatnya menunggu apa hasil obrolannya dengan Itachi.

"Kita akan mengadakan pertukaran besok pagi jam 10 di Supreme Crush, kau tahu pasti yang dia inginkan adalah nyawamu tapi jika aku menjadi dirimu maka mati di tangan Itachi tidak begitu menjanjikan terlebih ketika mantan sahabatmu jelas-jelas mencintai kekasihmu. Kematianmu bisa jadi memperlancar jalanku memiliki pacarmu."

Gaara mendengus "Jadi kau punya rencana bagus?"

"Ya, tapi aku butuh kau sebagai umpan."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" ujar Gaara curiga.

"Percayalah padaku kalaupun rencana ini gagal maka satu-satunya yang akan mati adalah aku."

"Jelaskan!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring dan mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai rencananya, Gaara dengan serius mendengarkan. Ada beberapa bagian dimana Gaara akan memberi masukan dan bertanya. Rasa-rasanya Sasuke kembali ke masa lalu dalam moment itu ketika mereka masih terikat dalam hubungan persahabatan yang baik.

Percakapan pun berakhir dan mereka telah mematangkan rencana tersebut, kemudian Gaara bertanya sekali lagi "Kenapa Itachi membutuhkan 10 tahun untuk melakukan balas dendam ini?"

Kemudian dengan tenang Sasuke menjawab " Dia menunggu kesempatan. Dan satu-satunya masalah bahwa kau tidak tahu apapun."

Alis Gaara mengerut dan diam untuk beberapa saat, kemudian sebelum ia sempat bertanya kembali, Sasuke keluar kamar.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menganggu otaknya.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

DI LAIN SISI.

"Tentu, adikku. Akan kubawa bocah kesayanganmu ini untukmu."

Dan Itachi menutup telephone dan mengetuk ketuk meja kerjanya. Ada banyak urusan yang harus ia kerjakan karena bagaimana pun dia adalah seorang pemimpin organisasi besar, namun urusan balas dendam ini adalah prioritas paling utama yang tidak ingin ia tinggalkan.

Ia membuka laci mejanya dan memandang sebuah pigura yang selalu ia simpan di sana. Pigura itu berisikan foto dirinya dan ayahnya Fugaku. Di dunia ini satu-satunya orang yang paling ia hormati dan paling ia sayangi adalah ayahnya, ia adalah sosok sempurna dan pahlawan hidupnya bahkan sosok ibunya tidak dapat menggantikan sosok ayahnya namun sosok itu hilang dengan terpaksa.

Dia masih ingat tahunan lalu betapa hancur hidupnya ketika ia kehilangan ayah yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Itachi mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Just because I havent reacted yet it doesn't mean that all is forgotten. Im just waiting for the right moment and that should scare the hell out of you. Just waiting for me, Sabaku."_

.

:: The Payback ::

.

2 pm waktu setempat

(Tempat Itachi dan Naruto)

Malam itu Itachi kembali menyentuh Naruto dan mendapatkan tangisan yang sama dari pemuda itu. Naruto ingin menulikan telinganya mendengar ranjang yang berderit-derit. Rasanya pria itu sengaja menanamkan ketakutan pada mentalnya. Mereka melakukannya lebih lama, Itachi memaksanya melakukan seks yang brutal dan kasar. Dan Naruto selalu berdarah seperti perawan setelahnya.

"Amm..pun..hiks..ampun..sakit..sak..aakh..sak..it.." Naruto mengerang dan memohon.

Gerakan Itachi tidak berhenti meski suara kesakitan Naruto di bawah tubuhnya semakin menjadi.

"Hiks..sakit..Gaa-ra..ni..tlong."

PLAK

Tamparan Itachi di pipi Naruto terasa pedas, dengan matanya yang blur ia bisa melihat kebencian di sepasang mata hitam itu ketika ia merintihkan nama Gaara.

"Jangan sebut namanya di depan wajahku." Geramnya rendah.

Namun Naruto seakan tidak peduli, ia terus merintihkan nama Gaara seolah nama itu akan menyelamatkannya dari rasa sakit dan akibatnya tamparan-tamparan pedas yang terus menerus membuat pipinya merah hingga ujung bibirnya sobek.

"Akh..sakit..hiks..ampu..nn..Sa-suke..npai..akh.."

Tiba-tiba gerakan Itachi terhenti. Kemudian terdengar tawa yang memenuhi ruangan itu, Itachi tertawa sambil memandang Naruto yang terisak dalam kungkungannya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke adalah manusia paling bodoh di dunia." Ujarnya.

.

.

Pergulatan mereka berakhir dan seperti biasa Itachi akan memberinya makan seolah makanan itu adalah bayaran atas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Itachi pada dirinya. Naruto merasa lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur.

Makanan itu hanyalah terdiri dari roti dan susu, Naruto makan sambil terisak kecil, merasa gemetar ditambah baru kali ini Itachi memutuskan menetap di ruangan dan menunggunya makan. Perlu waktu untuk menghabiskan makanan yang tidak banyak itu tapi keheningan di antara mereka terasa mencekam. Naruto telah berhenti terisak dan memandang sendu pada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kau bilang Sasuke _senpai _bodoh, tapi dia adalah orang jahat yang menyakiti Gaara. Kalian para Uchiha adalah kumpulan orang-orang jahat." Ujar Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

Tiba-tiba Itachi tertawa keras seolah naruto sedang mengeluarkan joke paling lucu di dunia ini.

Ketika suara tawa itu berhenti, Itachi mulai berbicara "Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pria yang paling sengsara."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, _paling sengsara?_ Ia memandang Itachi penuh tanya.

"Orang yang kau bilang jahat itu rela menghancurkan hubungan persahabatannya dengan mengatakan bahwa anak dalam kandungan Sakura adalah anaknya meski nyatanya Sakura hamil dari hasil pemerkosaan yang dilakukan oleh Sasori."

Naruto memandang Itachi binggung.

Pria itu kembali menjelakan "Sabaku adalah orang yang membunuh ayah kami dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan membunuhnya demi membalas dendam. Tapi Sasuke, dia manawarkan kesepakatan padaku. Tahunan lalu ia berjanji tidak akan berhubungan kembali dengan Sabaku dan sebagai gantinya aku tidak membunuh pacarmu itu. Dan itu semua demi Gaara."

Itachi memandang Naruto dengan seringaian "Dan tahunan kemudian kau tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat semuanya rumit. Gaara mencintaimu dan buruknya Sasuke juga jatuh cinta padamu. Kau membuat mereka kembali berhubungan dan yang berarti Sasuke merusak kesepakatan kami. Kemudian disinilah aku, kembali menuntut balas karena tidak ada lagi penghalang bagiku."

Itachi berjalan menuju ranjang Naruto, duduk di pinggirnya dan menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto. Mengelus pipi itu lalu kembali berbicara "Sasuke adalah jenis manusia yang terus menerus menelan emosinya, yang berarti selama bertahun-tahun dia melakukan penyiksaan diri di dalam darahnya. Dia akan berlaku kurang ajar dan liar, tapi kupikir dia adalah orang baik. Aku sedikit sakit hati kau mengatakan adikku yang baik itu sebagai orang jahat."

Ia dorong kepala Naruto mendekat ke arahnya kemudian menjilat pipi kanan Naruto "Orang jahat dulunya adalah orang baik yang kemudian tersakiti, Naruto." Naruto tercenung, menatap hampa pada salah satu sudut.

"Sasuke menghubungiku tadi, kita akan bertemu mereka besok." Itachi bangkit lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan menyisakan Naruto yang masih menelan kata-kata Itachi dalam diam.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Di lain tempat.

Jam bergulir lewat tengah malam ketika pintu kamar terbuka dan sosok Sasuke masuk ke dalam dengan membawa sekaleng bir. Wajahnya dampak lebih segar, mungkin acara 'mencari udara segar' berlangsung sukses.

Gaara masih terjaga karena ada satu pertanyaan yang terus mengambang sejak Sasuke keluar kamar dan pertanyaan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Mata jadenya memandang Sasuke dengan serius.

"Kupikir kau sudah tidur dan sedang mimpi basah dengan kekasihmu itu sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil memandang Gaara dengan pandangan mengejek.

Tapi bukannya terpancing ejekan itu, Gaara melemparkan pertanyaan yang membuat ruangan jatuh pada keheningan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang membuatmu menghianatiku dulu?"

.

.

.

:: tbc ::

Im back, Minna~

Gonna say sorry karena kemaren malem udah post ternyata pagi tadi di check kok nggak ada, hmm akun ku bermasalah ternyata. Terus mau post lagi pagi tadi kan nggak enak karena isi fic nya begini banget hahaha, karenanya aku delay jadi habis maghrib aja.

Well, meski singkat ya fic ini tapi udah terbongkar alasan kenapa Sasuke merusak hubungan persahabatannya dengan Gaara. Ada beberapa sisi lemah Sasuke yang sudah sempat aku tunjukin waktu chap 6 kemari ketika dia frustasi karena penolakan Naruto dan beban yang dia tanggung kemudian ada kalimat "dia terhibur sendiri dengan ketabahannya yang tidak masuk akal." Dan sekarang Ivy sudah mengungkapkan bahwa sebenarnya pihak paling sengsara dalam kisah ini adalah orang yang selama ini sering kalian hujat di kotak review. Hmmm, poor Sasuke.

Semoga kalian tetap menikmati fic ini ya dan aku akan berusaha menyempatkan waktu mencari ide dan menulis chap selanjutnya.

So please dukung aku Minna~

Dan seperti biasa, see ya in the next chap

-with love Ivyluppin-


	9. Chapter 9

**THE PAYBACK**

**Story©Ivyluppin**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **Yaoi, BL, Rape, Dirty talk, AU, OOC, and many kinda

**Main pair : **Sasunaru &amp; Gaanaru

.

"_When we first met, I had no idea you would be so important to me."_

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Supreme Crush

Jam meluncur sangat cepat hingga mengantarkan pukul 10 menuju sebuah detakan jantung yang bergemuruh. Mereka berdua berdiri, bersandar di kap mobil dengan wajah Sasuke yang terlewat tenang sedangkan Gaara yang dipenuhi kecamuk. Suatu hari di masa depan dia mungkin akan berusaha melupakan hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga buah mobil datang beriringan. Sasuke menatap lurus, wajahnya masih tenang namun matanya memancarkan keseriusan.

"Kau lakukan yang kukatakan semalam." Ujar Sasuke pada Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tiga mobil tersebut menampakkan belasan orang berpakaian hitam, tapi bukan pada orang-orang itu fokus mereka berdua berada. Namun pada dua orang terakhir yang muncul dari balik pintu mobil. Itachi dan Naruto.

Gaara menggeram rendah ketika matanya menatap kepayahan dalam diri kekasihnya. Seakan dia telah menyaksikan penyiksaan pedih dimana dia tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Ketika wajah Naruto menatap ke depan dan mendapati Gaara di hadapannya, pemuda kecil itu hendak berlari histeris namun Itachi mencekal tangannya.

"_Nii-san!_" teriaknya.

Itachi menahan lengannya dan menutup mata Naruto, membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kekasihnya dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya yang memberontak berhenti seketika.

Gaara semakin geram, nyaris maju sebelum Sasuke menahannya. Dia menggeram rendah dan menatap Naruto dengan nanar, _sayangku apa yang telah terjadi?_

"Terlambat 4 menit, kakak." Ujar Sasuke.

Itachi mengangkat bahu cuek "Kau tahu, aku bergairah pagi ini dan kumainkan dulu bocah mungilmu ini."

Sasuke dan Gaara menggelap, Naruto benar-benar disiksa di luar apa yang mereka berdua bayangkan.

"Aku tidak ingin lama-lama ditempat ini, kau ingin kematiannya kan?" ujar Sasuke, kemudian dia mendorong Gaara ke depan "Bunuh dia dan berikan Naruto padaku!" ujar Sasuke.

"_With pleasure, brother."_ Itachi langsung mengeluarkan pistol dan menembak Gaara.

Door!

Begitu cepat, suara yang mengikuti berikutnya hanyalah keheningan. Berikutnya diikuti dengan teriakan Naruto yang penuh kepedihan. Gaara roboh tepat di hadapan mereka semua.

Naruto hendak menghambur ke arah Gaara namun Itachi menahannya, pemuda itu memberontak dan berteriak histeris, airmatanya berguguran.

"_Nii-san..Gaara-niisan!."_ Teriaknya.

"Berikan Naruto padaku! Kau sudah dapatkan apa yang kau mau." Ujar Sasuke

Itachi mengabaikan "Periksa dia!" perintahnya pada anak buahnya, beberapa pria maju dan memeriksa kematian Gaara.

Ketika mereka akan memeriksa denyut nadinya, suara tembakan lain terdengar dan anak buah Itachi ambruk dengan kepala berlubang. Gaara bangkit dan menembaki semua anak bua Itachi sedangkan Sasuke dengan cepat mengeluarkan pistol dan menembaki sisa anak buah lainnya.

_Pelindung anti-peluruh, heh?_

Itachi mendekap Naruto dan menembak Gaara lagi.

Door!

Sebelum dia membidiknya dengan benar, Sasuke lebih dahulu menembakkan timah panas pada bahu kakaknya. Pria itu mengerang sakit, Naruto mempergunakannya dengan mencoba melepaskan diri dan dengan geram Itachi menampar pemuda tersebut dengan keras, membuatnya terjatuh dan membuat luka sobek pada ujung bibirnya.

Sasuke geram melihatnya dan berlari menuju ke arah Itachi dan menonjoknya. Mereka saling melemparkan pukulan satu sama lain. Sedangkan di pihak Gaara, pria itu tampak kewalahan menghadapi anak buah Itachi yang tersisa.

Itachi dan Sasuke masih bertarung hingga Itachi memiliki kesempatan untuk menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sasuke, Naruto terkesiap melihatnya kemudian menghambur ke arah Itachi, memegang lengan pria itu

"Jangan." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Itachi mengabaikannya "Ini tidak akan bagus jika kau mati Sasuke."

Itachi menarik pelatuk saat Naruto merogoh pisau yang terselip di balik baju pria tersebut dan langsung mengarahkannya ke leher Itachi dengan tangan gemetar.

Sasuke terkejut melihatnya sedangkan Itachi terkekeh "Kau tidak bisa membunuh orang dengan tangan gemetar seperti itu, bodoh."

"T-tidakkah dia adikmu? Kalian bersaudara, kenapa saling melukai? Racun apa yang membuatmu jadi pembenci?" ujar Naruto, setengah terisak. Merasa begitu pilu melihat ikatan persaudaraan yang mengerikan ini. Ia dan Kyuubi meski hidup susah namun saling menjaga, kenapa Itachi dan Sasuke yang memiliki hidup bergelimang harta harus saling membunuh?

"Racun?" Itachi bertanya "Benar juga, kenapa tidak langsung melenyapkan racunnya." Pistol itu kemudian diarahkan pada Gaara yang masih sibuk bertarung dengan anak buahnya dan dia melepaskan tembakan.

Dengan sigap Sasuke melemparkan dirinya sebagai tameng dan ambruk. Sasuke meringis kesakitan pada bahunya sedangkan Gaara yang mulai kelelahan dengan luka lebamnya tidak mampu berbuat apapun, dia terkejut bukan main.

Dia tidak puas, matanya menatap kembali pada Gaara dan hendak menembakkan peluru lainnya sebelum Naruto menarik tangannya hingga tembakan tersebut justru mengenai anak buahnya dan menyebabkannya tewas seketika. Dia masih melemparkan tembakan lagi dengan tangan yang dicekal oleh Naruto.

Door!

Peluru tersebut kini mengenai dadanya, tepat pada bagian yang tak terlindungi pelindung anti peluru, seketika Gaara ambruk seperti orang sekarat. Itachi masih mengarahkan tembakan lagi ketika Naruto semakin berusaha mengacaukan arah termbakan hingga tiga tembakan bertubi-tubi melesat menuju ke langit. Kemudian dengan kesal, Itachi mendorong Naruto dan melangkah maju dengan memegangi bahunya yang terluka.

Berdiri di depan Gaara yang tidak berdaya, pria itu masih hidup karena peluru tidak sampai mengenai jantungnya, hanya saja Gaara tidak mampu bergerak. Seluruh tenaganya habis.

Itachi hendak mengarahkan pistolnya pada Gaara ketika Naruto dengan cepat maju dan memeluk Gaara. Membentengi pria itu dengan badannya yang kecil dan gemetaran, Itachi mengeratkan pegangan pistolnya saat Sasuke juga turut maju dan bersimpuh dengan tangan terbuka, membentengi Naruto.

Alis Itachi mengerut tajam, dirinya merasa begitu kesal dengan pertunjukkan drama di hadapannya. Di sisi lain dirinya, entah mengapa dia merasa begitu…_iri? Untuk apa dia iri?_

"Kalian baru akan tahu perasaanku ketika kalian kehilangan orang yang kalian saying." Ujar Itachi kemudian pistolnya mengarah pada Naruto dan dia melepaskan tembakan.

.

.

.

….hening.

Itachi terkejut sejenak kemudian tertawa, tawanya penuh frustasi sekaligus geli.

Sedangkan dihadapanya Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan membulat,_ apa yang baru saja terjadi?_

Pistol Itachi kehabisan peluru, Narutonya selamat.

"Ini mungkin hari keberuntungan kalian…" ujar Itachi lalu pergi dengan langkah gontai.

Sasuke menghadap ke arah Naruto, melihat pemuda yang dicintainya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handphonennya "Bantu aku hubungi ambulan"

Naruto menurut dan segera menelphon ambulan. Berusaha berbicara dengan benar sementara Sasuke menekan luka Gaara agar tidak melebar.

"Me-mreka akan segera d-datang." Ujar Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk "Tekan seperti ini, Gaara kehilangan banyak darah, ini akan menahan darahnya agar tidak banyak mengalir. Tanganku tidak cukup kuat."

Naruto mengangguk dan melakukan sesuai yang Sasuke katakan. Dia kembali menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, mengelap air mata yang tak berhenti bergulir di sepasang mata biru milik Naruto yang telah membengkak. Dipandanganginya pemuda itu penuh haru, hidung Naruto yang memerah dan rambutnya yang berantakan, bahunya yang gemetaran, serta ketakutan yang mengambang di matanya. Sasuke sangat ingin memeluk Naruto dan melindunginya dari dunia yang begitu kejam.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, tidak apa-apa. Semua sudah berakhir. Maaf karena kami terlambat." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menggeleng "T-terima kasih ka-karena sudah d-d-datang, terima kasih." Ujarnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Dan senyum yang sama mengembang pada wajah Sasuke.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Disinilah mereka, di rawat dalam ruangan yang sama dengan ranjang bersebelahan. Ini adalah hari ke tiga di rumah sakit, kondisi Gaara lebih lemah dibanding Sasuke, bagaimana pun luka yang didapatnya jauh lebih parah. Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan luka tembak di bahu, memiliki proses penyembuhan lebih cepat. Selama di rumah sakit, Naruto menunggu Gaara, merawatnya dengan begitu telaten dan berusaha untuk selalu ada kapanpun pria itu butuhkan.

Pagi itu saat televisi nasional menampilkan berita cuaca, Naruto sedang duduk di samping ranjang Gaara, membelakangi Sasuke dan sibuk mengupas apel. Sedangkan Gaara bersandar dengan lemah pada ranjang.

"Apa bantalnya sudah nyaman?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengupaskan apel.

Gaara tersenyum dan mengangguk. Naruto lalu menyuapi Gaara dengan apel-apel yang sudah dikupas.

Tiba-tiba ketenangan di antara mereka diganggu oleh suara gigitan keras dari samping. Sasuke menggigit apel bulat-bulat dengan wajah kesal, mengunyahnya cepat.

"Memangnya kulit apel akan melukai orang jika tidak dikupas? Lemah." Sindir Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengganti channel tv dan mengigit apelnya kembali dengan gigitan besar.

.

.

Hari ke 7

Naruto membawa masuk sebuket bunga mawar warna warni ke dalam kamar di pagi hari, aromanya yang segar membuat Gaara membuka mata.

"Aku akan mengganti bunga yang lama di vas." Ujar Naruto sembari menata bunga tersebut di vas meja Gaara. Lalu dia menyelimuti Gaara kembali, meminta pria tersebut kembali beristirahat.

Naruto melirik vas milik Sasuke yang tidak ada bunga sama sekali di dalamnya. Kemudian Naruto memutuskan mengambil setangkai mawar merah dari vas Gaara dan meletakkannya disana. Sasuke yang menyadari ada pergerakan di samping ranjangnya menoleh dan memperhatikan Naruto.

Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam, ia tersenyum "Semoga lekas sembuh." Ujar Naruto serupa bisikan. Sasuke diam saja lalu kembali bergelung di selimut.

.

.

Hari ke 14

Malam itu terasa tidak nyaman bagi Sasuke, tenggorokannya kering dan hal tersebut menjadikannya membuka mata, bangkit perlahan untuk meraih segelas air putih yang berada di samping meja tempat tidurnya. Ia meminumnya hingga nyaris habis. Kemudian saat kembali tidur, Sasuke menghadap ke arah Gaara dan terdiam melihat adegan di depannya.

Gaara tertidur dengan nyaman, tidak lupakan tentang pria itu, Sasuke justru memperhatikan Naruto. Melihat pemuda itu tidur di kursi samping ranjang Gaara dengan berbantalkan lengannya, tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Gaara dan ia tidur dengan alis tertekuk.

_Apakah dia kedinginan?_

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, berjalan ke arah lemari di pojok ruangan dan mengambil sebuah selimut bersih. Kemudian menyelimuti Naruto. Dia diam sebentar sembari mengusap rambut pirang pemuda tersebut. _Rambut yang halus._

Sebelum kembali tidur, Sasuke mengatur suhu AC menjadi lebih hangat. Dan dia kembali tidur.

.

.

Hari ke 18

Di tengah malam Naruto terbangun dan memutuskan untuk ke luar sebentar ke taman, mencari udara segar lalu kembali lagi ke kamar. Melihat Gaara tidur tanpa selimut, dia mendekat dan menyelimuti kekasihnya lalu memberikan ciuman di dahinya. _Cepatlah sembuh._

Lalu dia melihat selimut Sasuke juga hanya menutupi pinggang dan kakinya, Naruto mendekat dan membenarkan selimutnya hingga di bawah dagu. Termenung sebentar dan menyentuh bahu pria itu, bertanya-tanya mengenai lukanya. Setelahnya dia menarik diri.

Sebuah tangan menahannya, Naruto mengalihkan diri dan melihat tangan Sasuke mengenggamnya.

"Senpai." Ujar Naruto terkejut melihat Sasuke terbangun dengan wajah segar, _dia tidak tidur?_

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto, membuat pemuda tersebut terjatuh di ranjang Sasuke. Naruto terkesiap, namun belum berhenti dari rasa kagetnya. Sasuke menciumnya dalam, membuat Naruto mengerang tanpa sadar sembari mencengkram baju pasien Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke menekan kepala belakang Naruto dan tangan yang lainnya masuk ke dalam pakaian Naruto, mengangkatnya pelan.

"Nggghh.."

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai mereka mendengar ranjang Gaara berderit, pria itu membalikkan badan. Naruto dengan terkejut mendorong Sasuke dan melihat Gaara, mendapati pria itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa lega kemudian tangan Sasuke menangkup wajahnya.

"Naruto." Bisik Sasuke.

Pipi Naruto memerah,dengan tergesa dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari keluar. Menahan malu dan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Naruto pergi ke toilet dan membasuh wajahnya, membiarkan air dingin menyegarkan pikirannya. Dipandanginya bayangan dirinya di kaca, melihat wajahnya yang memerah membuatnya mengutuk diri. Setengah jam kemudian Naruto memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke kamar, dan Sasuke sudah kembali tidur.

.

.

Hari ke 25

Naruto membantu Gaara mengganti pakaiannya setelah dia selesai dengan mandi paginya. Keadaan Gaara jauh lebih baik di minggu tersebut. Gaara memberinya tatapan intense dan Naruto setengah menahan malu dengan wajahnya yang tersipu. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang juga sedang berganti pakaian di atas ranjang.

"Naruto, bisakah kau belikan aku beberapa buah segar? Lidahku terasa pahit." Ujar Gaara.

Naruto mendongak, lalu mengangguk. Dia mengambil tas dan dompetnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Keterdiaman melingkupi mereka. Gaara dan Sasuke sama-sama merasa canggung.

"Aku minta maaf." Ujar Gaara menghancurkan tembok-tombok kesunyian.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar tega menghianatiku. Aku tidak tahu kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Aktingmu luar biasa Sasuke, sungguh, haruskah aku memaksa seseorang untuk memasukkan namamu dalam nominasi Oscar selanjutnya?" Tanya Gaara.

Sasuke tertawa kecil sembari mengancingkan kancing terakhir bajunya.

"Saat umur kita 13 tahun, kau pernah bertanya padaku dimana aku meletakkan hidup? Aku tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi jika kau dulu bertanya, kemana aku meletakkan loyalitasku untuk 50 tahun ke depan, itu adalah padamu. Sahabat yang menemaniku dalam hari-hari penuh kesepian dalam rumah besarku di California." Ujar Sasuke.

Gaara menolehkan pandangannya pada Sasuke, pria itu nampak menatap ke depan. Seberkas emosi familiar tergambar disana.

Keheningan merambat diam-diam, sedangkan Gaara terdiam sambil menatap sahabatnya.

Sasuke meremas tangannya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara. Menatap sahabat yang disayanginya, pandangan Sasuke penuh tekat "Tapi tidak Gaara, aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu. Karena setelah ini aku benar-benar akan merebut kekasihmu dari tanganmu, aku akan merebut Naruto darimu dan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Maka saranku, ada baiknya jika kau meneruskan kebencianmu padaku karena nyatanya aku benar-benar akan merebut pacarmu itu."

Mata Gaara melebar, tidak percaya pada kata-kata Sasuke. Kemudian dia tertawa hingga Naruto masuk setelahnya, terheran kenapa Gaara tertawa keras. _Apa mereka sedang berkelakar satu sama lain?_

Dibawanya bungkusan berisi buah jeruk dan apel masuk ke kamar lalu Gaara memanggil Naruto, meminta pemuda itu untuk mendekat dan menarik Naruto hingga terduduk di tengah ranjang miliknya, Gaara melingkari Naruto dengan kakinya dan memegang bahu pemuda di depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto." Ujar Gaara.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto malu dan memerah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Gaara-_nii._"

Tanpa menunggu Gaara mencium Naruto, menciumnya dengan hasrat dan membuat Naruto mengerang serta mencengkram baju Gaara. Lalu Gaara membuka mata, melirik pada Sasuke dan mengacungkan jari tengah pada sahabatanya tersebut seolah berkata _'Aku terima tantanganmu, brengsek.'_

Sasuke yang melihatnya kontan menyeringai dan menarik rambutnya ke belakang. _Mau bagaimana lagi, persahabatan mereka benar-benar tidak tertolong._

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Dua hari semenjak berkibarnya persaingan antara mereka. Gaara dan Sasuke diperbolehkan untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Sasuke langsung kembali ke rumahnya di kawasan Beverly Hills setelah ibunya mengetahui bahwa dia berada di California, sedangkan Kankuro, kakak kedua Gaara, menyusul ke California setelah tahu bahwa adiknya mengalami kecelakaan. Temari, kaka pertamanya, yang sedang berada di Itali nyaris menyusul sebelum Gaara meneriaki kakaknya 'Aku bukan bayi.' dalam skype singkat mereka.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Lama kiranya Naruto tidak mendapati Sasuke kembali ke Tokyo, hati kecilnya mulai bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat pria itu tidak kunjung kembali?

Hingga seminggu sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas dilaksanakan, Naruto sempat melihat Sasuke keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Hanya sekejap, seakan Sasuke adalah bintang jatuh yang berada dalam lintasan kosmik tercepat, menukik jatuh dan menghilang. Begitu di luar jangkauan karena sebelum Naruto berlari dan memanggil, pria itu menghilang.

Esoknya, lusa, dan hari-hari setelahnya Sasuke semakin jarang terlihat. Semakin tak terasa.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

Hari itu wisuda bagi kelas tiga, betapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu karena itu berarti dia akan naik ke kelas dua. Namun tiba-tiba Naruto disergap rasa asing, sepi yang hening. Tidak ada lagi praktek bullying terhadapnya, tidak ada lagi tekanan dan hinaan, tidak ada lagi wajah dingin Sasuke, tidak ada lagi teman seperti Sasuke yang diam-diam peduli padanya di sekolah. Hal tersebut mendikotomikan dirinya menjadi dua, benci dan suka. Sebuah suasana yang dianggapnya aneh.

Naruto memutuskan pergi ke sekolah di hari wisuda siswa kelas tiga setelah dia mengalami peran batin semalam, Sasuke mengiriminya pesan singkat bertulis:

_Datanglah ke perpustakaan sekolah, besok jam 1. Aku ingin bicara._

Rangkaian kata singkat itu menenggelamkan Naruto, membuatnya tidak tenang.

Maka disinilah dia berdiri, di dalam perpustakaan yang sepi, semua orang sibuk berfoto atau bertukar kancing. Para gadis bersemu setelah mendapatkan kancing kedua seragam sekolah dari lelaki yang disukainya. Sedangkan siswa lain mengharu dalam pelukan perpisahan. Mereka akan memasuki gerbang kedewasaan.

Naruto masih menanti dengan binggung ketika sekelebat bayangan berada di belakang dan menutup pintu. Menyeret tangan Naruto menuju sudut terlupakan dalam perpustakaan.

Naruto menatap pria itu, dengan seragam wisuda dan gulungan sertifikat kelulusan di tangannya. Kemudian mereka berhenti, Sasuke menghadap Naruto dan memeluknya tiba-tiba.

Ia tampak terkejut dan memberontak. Tubuhnya menolak sentuhan yang tiba-tiba.

"_Senpai!_" ujar Naruto memprotes.

Sasuke berbisik pelan "Ssst…lebih lama lagi, Naruto, sedikit lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin lebih lama lagi. Bisakah kita bersama lebih lama lagi?"

Naruto diam membisu.

"Naruto-ku, meski pun dunia ini tanpamu, aku pasti dapat mengetahui maknanya. Namun dunia tanpamu itu seperti liburan musim panas di bulan Agustus. Dunia tanpamu itu seperti Santa yang tak pernah tersenyum. Tapi tidak apa-apa, sungguh tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku akan pergi."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Naruto lalu tangannya terjulur ke pipi Naruto "Kau adalah si Cengeng," Sasuke tertawa kecil "Aku jadi binggung menentukan siapa yang lebih merasakan kesedihan jika kau menangis begini. Ataukah kau justru merasa senang?"

Naruto terkejut, dia memegang pipinya. Kenyataan bahwa dia menangis membuatnya binggung. Nyaris seperti kata Sasuke, kenapa dia menangis? Apakah dirinya merasa sedih bahwa pria di depannya akan pergi? Atau kah dia bahagia karena tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hidupnya?

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Universitas mana?" Tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sasuke senang, lebih dari apapun mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Universitas yang cukup jauh. Dan bolehkah aku berpikir bahwa kau tidak ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak, itu urusanmu." Naruto mengalihkan wajah.

"Hal yang hanya perlu kau ketahui adalah aku akan kembali, segera setelah hidupku lebih baik. Karena bagaimana pun aku sudah mengibarkan bendera perang dengan seseorang."

"Apa?" Naruto bertanya tidak mengerti.

Sasuke tersenyum, kemudian dia menyentuh dahi Naruto dengan jarinya "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Kalimat terakhir itu berlalu, meluncur ke langit musim gugur dan menghilang. Kelak…sebulan, dua bulan, setahun, Naruto akan mendapati bahwa Sasuke berdusta. Bahwa Sasuke justru menghilang tanpa jejak, tanpa kabar, tanpa bayangan. Sasuke adalah sekelebat mimpi siang bolong yang terkadang berpakaian seperti mimpi buruk yang membayangi masa sekolah menengah atasnya. Semacam sensasi sakit menghujam karena Naruto merasa kehilangan seorang teman, dia merasa dihianati oleh janji. Dan setelah satu setengah tahun berlalu, dibandingkan rasa kecewa, Naruto justru menemukan dirinya bahagia.

Bahagia yang tidak wajar, disela-sela dirinya yang dihujani rasa cinta dari Gaara. Naruto bahagia karena pada akhirnya terlepas dari kalimat 'Sampai bertemu lagi' milik Sasuke. Dia telah selesai berharap dan kelak ketika mereka bertemu kembali. Mereka adalah orang asing, karena Sasuke diam dan Naruto abai.

.

:: The Payback ::

.

**Tiga tahun kemudian**

Apartemen itu terasa penuh dan hangat setiap harinya, sebagaimana yang pernah dipikirkan Gaara tiga tahun yang lalu, dan semua ini berkat kepindahan Naruto ke apartemennya. Mungkin ia masih pergi ke garasi miliknya, namun sejak Naruto tinggal dengannya Gaara akan selalu pulang.

"Apa yang kau masak sayang?" ujar Gaara, memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu rileks dalam pelukannya.

"Kesukaanmu, kue keju." Naruto tersenyum, mengalihkan pandangan dan menatap Gaara dan pria itu memberinya sebuah ciuman.

"Gaara-_nii, _kau akan pulang malam?" Naruto bertanya usai Gaara melepas ciuman mereka.

"Sedikit, jangan menungguku, tidurlah lebih dulu. Aku punya banyak kerjaan di kantor, kau tahu tumpukan file dan design dari proyek baru? Kami merekrut designer baru."

Naruto tersenyum "Dan kau tahu, bahwa aku lebih suka menunggumu dibanding tidur?"

Gaara tertawa kecil "Kau tahu, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu Gaara memberinya kecupan di sudut bibirnya.

Ada cukup banyak hal yang berubah selama tiga tahun. Gaara telah lulus dan melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo dengan mengambil dua jurusan manajemen bisnis serta _automotive engineering_ sembari membangun bisnis Startup miliknya sendiri yang bergerak dalam bidang konsultasi _automotive design_ sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan dia telah memiliki beberapa klien besar, lebih banyak berdasarkan link-nya. Kuliahnya sendiri kebanyakan berlangsung secara online, beberapa kali Gaara akan menghadiri kelas fisik yang lebih banyak pada jurusan tekniknya dalam sebulan. Sedangkan Naruto baru saja lulus dan melanjutkan di Universitas yang sama dan mengambil tata boga, dia ingin menjadi chef. Mereka tinggal satu atap sejak dua tahun lalu, hal yang sangat diupayakan oleh Gaara dengan mengirim Kyuubi pada pekerjaan konstruksi di luar negeri secara diam-diam, bahkan Naruto pun tidak tahu. Pada awalnya sulit, tentu saja, si_ Watchdog_ itu menolak namun sejak melihat betapa antusiasnya Naruto dalam belajar dan meraih masa depan, Kyuubi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima pekerjaan demi bisa membiayai adiknya.

Hidup mereka benar-benar tenang, Gaara masih suka melakukan balapan liar dan memoles mobil-mobilnya. Tapi waktunya lebih banyak dihabiskan untuk Naruto, kuliah, serta bisnis barunya yang ia rintis dengan keringatnya sendiri, bahkan dia menolak ketika kedua kakaknya menawarkan bantuan. Gaara ingin menjadi pria yang keren di mata Naruto. Dan dia berusaha untuk itu.

Di sisi lain, jika menoleh kembali pada waktu yang telah lama lewat. Dia sudah lepas kontak dengan Sasuke, pria itu terlihat sibuk di California dengan semua bisnis keluarganya. Sejak Itachi memiliki perusahaannya sendiri, maka perusahaan peninggalan ayahnya dikendalikan oleh ibunya, setidaknya sampai Sasuke lulus kuliah, namun kini Sasuke telah mengambil alih lebih cepat dibandingkan dugaannya. Dan di usia itu Sasuke telah memiliki jabatan tinggi. _Well, he doesn't surprise._

"Sore ini aku akan pergi ke hotel Shangri-La untuk mengambil lembar penilaianku, kuharap Tuan Gin memberiku nilai baik untuk sajian desert kemarin. Ini tugas tersulit dalam semester ini."

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?"

Naruto menggeleng lalu tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto mengeratkan mantelnya merasa sedikit mengigil, itu adalah pemberian Gaara di awal musim dingin yang lalu. Perjalanan menuju ke hotel tidak memakan waktu lama, semua ini berkat apartemen Gaara yang begitu strategis, hanya sekali menggunakan bus dan dia telah sampai di hotel yang dituju. Shangri-La adalah salah satu hotel bintang lima di Tokyo, hotel besar dimana Naruto dikirim untuk melakukan praktek pembuatan desert untuk tugas kuliahnya.

Tidak memakan waktu lama untuk mengambil penilaian praktek miliknya, Tuan Gin –ketua chef- memberikannya dua lembar kertas hasil penilaian. Dan betapa leganya dia memperoleh nilai 81 untuk kerja kerasnya lusa kemarin. Itu merupakan nilai yang tinggi, sangat jarang mahasiswa mendapatkan nilai 80 dalam praktikum pertama mereka. Ini adalah hari yang baik, dan mood Naruto juga baik. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan pergi ke toko kue sebelum pulang, itu akan menemaninya menunggu Gaara pulang nanti malam.

Naruto telah selesai dengan urusan membeli kue dan hendak pergi ke halte bis, menunggu dalam diam sembari berdiri. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bordering, nama kakaknya muncul di layar.

"_Moshi-mosh, Niichan_?"

"Naruto bagaimana nilai praktekmu? Kau dapat bagus kan dari si Gin ini?" Naruto tertawa kecil, menjelaskan bagaimana tegangnya dia menunggu Gin di lobi hotel hingga dia menyadari bahwa nilai yang didapatkannya begitu memuaskan. Kemudian cerita berlanjut menjadi hal-hal kecil seperti bertanya mengenai cuaca, Gaara, makan malam, pekerjaan yang melelahkan, lalu di tutup dengan kata-kata semacam 'sehat selalu adikku.'

Dan keadaan kembali sepi bagi Naruto. Halte di jam tersebut masih sepi karena belum lewat jam pulang kantor, jadi Naruto menunggu sambil bersenandung kecil. Tak lama kemudian ia menyadari seseorang berjalan ke halte, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihatnya.

Naruto terdiam. Seakan sesuatu menekan tombol _pause _dunianya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Berdiri tidak lebih dari lima meter dari tempatnya berada.

Pada momentum itu, mereka bertemu lagi setelah 3 tahun tanpa kabar, di awal musim semi dimana angin sisa musim dingin masih terasa mengigil. Tapi tidak, angin yang berhembus di antara mereka berdua justru membawa sepenggal rasa sepi dari suatu tempat. Bagi Sasuke, hari itu entah mengapa terasa hangat.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Sasuke

Pemuda di depannya masih terdiam, nampak begitu tidak percaya melihatnya. Apakah seharusnya ia lebih baik mengatakan '_Hello, surprise_!'

Dibanding sumpah bahwa mereka akan menjadi orang asing satu sama lain, Naruto mendapati dirinya tidak benar-benar bisa mengabaikan "_Senpai_." Ujarnya.

Dan bagi Sasuke, suara itu, suara yang telah lama dirindukan Sasuke. Dan sosok lembut yang selalu menari-nari dalam bayangannya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Sosok yang selalu membuat debaran yang tiada henti dalam hari-hari biasa itu adalah Naruto. Cinta pertamanya yang dimana dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Sasuke berjalan, lalu memeluk Naruto tiba-tiba "Aku pulang." Ujar Sasuke.

Sangat lucu sebenarnya bahwa rumahnya bukanlah di Tokyo, rumah Sasuke berada jauh di California namun 'home' bagi Sasuke adalah Naruto. Dan sekarang, sembari memeluk Naruto, Sasuke bersumpah dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung merebut Naruto dari Gaara.

.

.

:: tbc ::

**DON'T SKIP, PLEASE READ!**

Thanks buat yang udah lama nunggu, can't describe how I miss you guys. Aku lagi skripsi dan menulis chap ini setelah mendapat banyak PM. Hingga PM terakhir aku memutuskan buat nulis ini lagi. Bener-bener berasa zombie, kaku berkarat lama nggak nulis.

Say thanks to para PMers and the last one Egatoti, membuatku menulis kembali setelah PM panjang yang agaknya setengah beracun.

Itu aja sih, nggak tau mau bacot apalagi. See you next chapter~

Review kalian gasoline bagiku

-with love Ivyluppin-

For bonus, I give u an…

OMAKE

.

.

**Sementara itu di tempat lain.**

Kyuubi menutup sambungan telephone dengan Naruto. Ia ingat bahwa tempo hari Naruto sempat bercerita bahwa dia gugup untuk melakukan praktikum pertamanya di hotel dan merasa ragu untuk nilai yang diberikan oleh seseorang bernama Gin Tonomiya, ketua chef hotel tersebut. Dan hari ini adalah hari Naruto mengambil hasil nilainya, dia puas mendengar Naruto memperoleh nilai baik. Dia sangat bangga kepada adiknya.

"Pak, anda jadi pulang bersama denganku?" seseorang memecahkan lamunanya.

"Ya, kita kan akan melihat anakmu yang baru lahir. Siapa namanya?" Tanya Kyuubi

"Michiru." Ujar pria tersebut senang.

"Asao, kalau berdua saja jangan memanggilku 'Pak', kau kan rekan baikku sejak lama." Ujar Kyuubi merangkul sahabatnya dan pria itu tertawa. Kemudian mereka berjalan pulang bersama setelah mengemasi peralatan konstruksi.

Sejak dua tahun lalu Kyuubi memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai asisten pengawas proyek di China. Kepala proyeknya di Jepang tiba-tiba mendatanginya dan menawarkan jabatan tersebut. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan baginya, terlebih proyek pembangunan mall serta real estate cukup mendatangkan pundi-pundi uang yang banyak. Awalnya ia ragu karena harus meninggalkan Naruto namun mengingat ini semua demi adiknya maka dia menerima, terlebih dia mempercayai Gaara untuk menjaga Naruto selama dia pergi. Dan pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi, mengajak sahabatnya Asao Giichi sebagai salah satu pekerja proyek. Saat itu dia meminta kepala proyek untuk menerima sahabatnya bekerja juga karena Kyuubi tahu bahwa Asao sedang mengalami kesulitan ekonomi dan entah mengapa kepala proyek menyetujuinya begitu saja. Itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan beruntun.

Mereka bercakap-cakap sepanjang jalan, Kyuubi senang bahwa meski di negeri orang dia masih bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan temannya. Meski demikian, dalam dua tahun terakhir bahasa China-nya semakin lancar.

Asao bercerita banyak bagaimana detik-detik istrinya melahirkan anak pertama mereka dan Kyuubi menyimak dengan baik, bahkan ketika mereka akan menyeberang, Asao masih terlihat antusias hingga tanpa sadar sebuah mobil menabrak sahabatnya tersebut.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat sedangkan Kyuubi masih mencerna perlahan-lahan. Lalu hantaman shock menimpa kesadarannya. Ia mendekati Asao dan memanggil-manggil namanya, disaat yang sama temannya tidak sadarkan diri dan terluka cukup parah. Dengan geram Kyuubi mendekati mobil tersebut, mengetuk-ketuk pintu depan dan mengumpat marah. Namun sama sekali tidak ada respon.

Kyuubi menyadari kehadiran seseorang di kursi penumpang, dan berspekulasi bahwa orang itu yang memegang perintah. Oleh karenanya ia beralih ke kaca belakang dan mengetuknya keras, bahkan Kyuubi melepas sepatunya dan mengetukannya ke kaca tersebut dengan keras.

"Keluar kau dasar manusia jahat. Keluar dan bertanggung jawablah. Temanku sekarat!" teriakan Kyuubi nampaknya menganggu si Pria misterius tersebut hingga pintu tersebut terbuka. Si Sopir melihat hal tersebut buru-buru membuka pintu juga.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian parlente berdiri menjulang di depan Kyuubi. Memandangnya dengan tatapan mencemooh.

"Kau pria brengsek, lihat itu!" Kyuubi menunjuk Asao "Bertanggung jawablah! Tolong temanku, dia sekarat karena ulah kalian."

Si Pria melirik korban tabrakan tersebut kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada si Sopir. Dan seperti komunikasi non verbal, si Sopir tampak menghubungi seseorang dari telphonenya.

"Ambulan akan segera datang. Dan kau, sebaiknya jaga ucapanmu."

Kyuubi mengabaikan peringatan pada kalimat terakhir pria itu, dan memutuskan mendekati Asao. Tak lama kemudian ambulan datang dan mereka menggotong Asao memasuki mobil setelah memberikan bantuan pertama. Kyuubi menarik lengan pria asing tersebut menuju ke dalam ambulan

"Kau kira aku akan melepaskanmu hanya karena kau sudah memanggil mereka? Tidak tuan berjas parlente, kau ikut denganku!"

.

.

Kyuubi menunggu dengan panik di depan ruang UGD, tangannya meremas-remas dan beberapa kali dia komat-kamit, berdoa demi keselamatan Asao. Sedangkan pria itu hanya duduk diam dengan wajahnya yang acuh.

"Kau tahu, istrinya baru saja melahirkan anak pertama mereka lusa lalu. Dan hari ini kau justru menabraknya. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak habis pikir benar-benar ada manusia tegaan seperti dirimu." Ujar Kyuubi setengah menghardik si Pria.

Pandangan tak suka dengan tatapan tajam pria tersebut sama sekali tidak membuat Kyuubi gentar "Akan kutanggung biaya rumah sakitnya." Ujar pria itu.

"Sudah seharusnya, kau kan yang menabraknya." Ujar Kyuubi setengah berteriak.

Keadaan hening kembali, si Pria melirik jam tangannya dan sadar sudah melewatkan pertemuan pentingnya di sore itu. Ia berdecih dan mengutuk, kenapa dia mau-maunya mengikuti laki-laki kurang ajar di hadapannya.

Tak lama kemudian dokter datang, dan Kyuubi menjejalinya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Ia begitu lega saat tahu bahwa Asao akan baik-baik saja dan segera di pindah di ruang ICU. Ketika dokter pergi tatapannya kembali pada si Pria yang juga menatapnya. Pria itu tampak jengah dan apa itu, Kyuubi benci sekali melihat wajahnya yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan administrasinya. Urusan kita selesai."

Kyuubi menyela saat pria tersebut hendak pergi, "Tunggu, istrinya pasti khawatir. Kau ikut aku dulu menjenguk istrinya."

Kemudian Kyuubi menarik tangan si Pria tanpa menunggu respons dan menyeretnya ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli buah tangan lalu kembali ke rumah sakit yang sama untuk menjenguk istri Asao yang di rawat di tempat yang berbeda.

Ketika melihat Kana, istri Asao, Kyuubi memutar otak untuk menjelaskan dimana Asao dan pada akhirnya ia membohongi Kana bahwa Asao akan memiliki tugas lembur selama beberapa hari ke depan bersama para pekerja proyek lainnya. Kana nampaknya percaya, hingga kemudian dia tersenyum dan membiarkan Kyuubi melihat anak laki-laki mereka. Disana Kyuubi sempat teringat masa-masa kecil Naruto dengan dirinya.

Setelahnya Kyuubi dan si Pria pamit pulang. Di depan rumah sakit, mobil yang sama tengah menunggu si Pria.

"Aku akan kembali mengecheck apakah kau benar-benar sudah melunasi administrasinya atau belum. Jangan coba-coba kabur ya, akan kuingat nomor polisi mobilmu."

Pria itu memandangnya tajam, merasa terhina.

"Ambil kartu nama ini, datang ke alamat kantor itu. Aku akan berada di China untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

Kyuubi menerima kartu tersebut "Tentu, akan kubawa polisi juga kesana. Tapi ngomong-ngomong terima kasih sudah membayar buah tangan untuk Kana dan menemaniku menjenguknya. Kau laki-laki yang cukup bertanggung jawab, tapi memang seharusnya sebagai laki-laki Jepang kita harus bertanggung jawab. Baiklah, semoga kau selamat sampai tujuan dan tidak menabrak orang lain lagi dalam perjalananmu."

Pria itu berdecih "Aku bukan orang Jepang." Jawabnya dingin.

Kyuubi menekuk alisnya dan mengangkat bahu "Oh, ok."

Pria itu berjalan menjauh dan menghampiri mobilnya, si Sopir tampak menunduk hormat dan membukakan pintu. Benar-benar gambaran dari sosok pria kaya yang angkuh. Kyuubi berjalan ke pintu masuk rumah sakit, dia akan menunggui Asao hingga sahabatnya itu sadar. Sambil berjalan dia membaca kartu nama yang baru saja diberikan oleh si Pria.

"Uchiha…Itachi."

_Apanya yang bukan orang Jepang? Namanya saja begini. _Ejek Kyuubi dalam hati

.

.

Sementara itu, Itachi duduk dengan wajah dingin di dalam mobilnya. Ia benar-benar kesal mengingat laki-laki yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Ingin rasanya ia menyobek mulut laki-laki cerewet tersebut, namun melihat sikap pedulinya pada temannya itu membuatnya teringat tentang Sasuke.

Apa kabar Sasuke? Sudah tiga tahun rupanya, ingin rasanya dia bermain-main kembali dengan adik kecilnya itu dan menghabisi Gaara sekali lagi.


End file.
